De la A a la Z
by Mistyket
Summary: Colección de One-shots, basados en cada letra del Abecedario. Pokeshipping.
1. Adicto

_Hola... Ok, otra vez, se que tengo trabajo pendiente!! Parece un mal de mi mente, pero llevo todos mis meses de inactividad pensando en esta colección de pequeños one-shot._

_Por si preguntan de los otros, pues algo horrible paso a mi computadora y esta en proceso a ver si la reparan asì que mis archivos estan ahì. Lo bueno es que tenia guardado aqui en mi cuenta algunos capitulos asì que prometo subirlos esta semana, estaba esperando a que alguien (¬¬) subiera para subir pero en vista de que ya no puedo presionar tanto y lo de mi lap subire y a completarè las historias. Y ESPERANDO QUE ESE ALGUIEN SE DIGNE A SUBIR! Ah tambien habìa cambiado mi nick pero mejor lo hago cuando termine mis historias de acà XD asì que regrese al viejo XD_

_Ok, en los fics de Pokémon en Ingles esta mucho lo que se llama "Alphabet Challenge" ósea el reto del Abecedario, consiste en crear un pequeño one-shot con una palabra que empiece con cada letra del Abecedario, suena divertido de crear así que ahí me tienen, también esta "Ipod's Challenge" pero jajajajaja no tengo Ipod así que no creo que se pueda xD. Si me regalan uno, lo podría intentar =) _

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece_**

* * *

**Adicto**

_Tururun tururun tururun tururun (8)_

Misty había bajado por tan sólo un vaso con agua, pero no contaba con encontrarse a Ash, en la sala acostado en el sillón a obscuras, sólo con su rostro iluminado gracias a su nuevo regalo. _- Me estoy arrepintiendo de habérselo regalado -_

Era Enero, pronto Ash partiría a un nuevo viaje, pero para Navidad regreso junto con Brock a Pueblo Paleta para cenar juntos, Misty cerro el gimnasio y tomo sus pequeñas pero merecidas vacaciones y ahora estaba de invitada en la casa de los Ketchum. Misty de Navidad le había regalado, un Nintendo DSi - con portada de Palkia y Dialga - a Ash para que cuando viajara y estuviera aburrido o quisiera distraerse pudiera jugar. Ash le encanto su regalo, ya que era algo que quería desde hace mucho, tanto que abrazo y besó en la mejilla a una sonrojada Misty.

_- Muchas gracias, Misty. ¡Me encanta! Y también viene con Pokémon: "Gold Heart" -_

Pero desde ése entonces, no había dejado de jugar. Nunca pensó el juego fuera demasiado adictivo, es decir, el juego se trata de la vida de cualquier entrenador - o entrenadora - queriendo ser Maestro Pokémon. Y Ash es ese - cualquier entrenador - tratando de convertirse en - Maestro Pokémon - Sólo compro ése juego porque es de la región Jotho y era una forma indirecta para que recordara lo que pasaron juntos hace ya varios años.

- Ash - llamó la atención de un alucinado Ash. Él dejo por tan solo un momento el aparato para encontrar a Misty en su pijama de corsolas. - ¿Qué haces despierta, Myst? - le preguntó en voz baja tratando de no despertar a más personas.

- Más bien, ¿Qué haces despierto tú? ¡Son las 2:30 am!... yo sólo baje por un vaso con agua - contesto Misty, incrédula llevaba 6 horas seguidas jugando _Gold Heart._.

- No puedo evitarlo Misty, ¡Es muy adictivo! - respondió y volviendo su atención al juego. - Pronto tendré mi sexta medalla -

- ¿La sexta? ¡Llevas ya más de medio juego! ¡Debes de dormir! - regaño de nuevo Misty - Además, tú ya ganaste la sexta medalla Ash. ¿Recuerdas? ¡Es tan solo un juego Ash! Tú lo haces de verdad.

- Lo sé, Myst. Pero no puedo evitarlo, sólo gano la sexta medalla y me voy a dormir, ¡Lo prometo! - se defendió Ash, mientras utilizaba la pantalla táctil para pelear.

- Como quieras - suspiro pesadamente y fue rumbo a la cocina por agua.

Después de refrescarse, volvió a la sala para ver a Ash aún acostado en el sillón y su atención totalmente fija en su juego. Lentamente y si hacer ruido se puso atrás de Ash y se agacho para ver que tal iba y cuanto le faltaba para ganar la dichosa sexta medalla para mandar a Ash a dormir y esconder su NDSi, indefinidamente. Fijo su mirada en la pantalla viendo como su chikorita le ganaba a un Cyndaquil de un solo golpe. Extrañada, se empezó a reír y asusto a Ash, ya que no la había notado.

- Además de adicto, eres tramposo Ash - dijo entre risas Misty, mientras un asustado Ash la veía con enojo. - ¡Oye!

- No puedo creer que estés utilizando los códigos de trampa - seguía entre risas Misty.

- Es más rápido, sólo por eso. No porque no pueda - trataba de defenderse - Además yo lo hago de verdad ¿Recuerdas?

- ¡Es lo que hace rato te dije yo!, mejor ya vamos a dormir - se acabaron las risas de Misty, mientras le extendía la mano a Ash para que se levantará.

- No tengo sueño Misty, no hay nada que hacer. Además, no puedes evitar que siga jugando- dijo ignorándola y sentándose para continuar con su juego. Misty, lo miro molesta por unos segundos pero pronto se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios - ¡Claro que puedo!

- No, no puedes, seguiré jugando hasta que me quede sin pila o me quede dormido aquí... Así que Myst mej.... - y cayó porque ahora Misty lo estaba besando, abrió ampliamente los ojos como tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando, pero pronto se relajo y empezó a disfrutar el beso ya que _- No sabia porque estaba pasando, y no sabía si se volvería a repetir -_Así que paso su mano a la cintura de Misty y sintió como le estorbaba su famoso Nintendo para poder acercarla más, así que con un movimiento cerro su juego y lo coloco a lado y atrajo más a Misty haciendo durar un poco más el beso.

Misty cuando sintió las manos en su cintura, casi olvida porque había hecho esto. Disfrutaba tanto el beso con Ash que se le borro la mente, pero al recobrar un poco sonrió sobre sus labios y empezó a buscar - sin dejar el beso - el famoso NDSi cuando lo sintió, sólo subió el botón de apagado, y problema resuelto. Así sus manos fueron hacia la nuca de Ash, sin preocuparse de nada más.

Cuando por fin acabo, ambos estaban sonrojados por la falta de aire y por no creer lo que había pasado. Ash acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de Misty, mientras vio la sonrisa traviesa de Misty.

- Te dije que si podía - dijo levantándose y dejado a aturdido Ash cuando le lanzaba a poca distancia su Nintendo ¡Apagado!

- ¡Oye! No había guardado nada, no es justo - dijo levantándose y viéndola con medio enojo porque no podía estar completamente enojado. Ella no dijo nada, sonriendo se dirigió a su habitación.

Ash la vio subir por las escaleras y después a su NDSi y dio un largo suspiro _- tantas horas perdidas -_ pensó, pero no le importaba mucho. _- Mañana volveré a jugar... para que ver si pasa lo mismo -_

Y si volvía a pasar, definitivamente se haría aún más adicto a su juego.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado._

_¿Qué tal? En verdad me gusto este, sencillo y directo al punto XD pero bueno esa es mi opinión._

_¡Subiré cada semana! Tengo letras adelantadas así que me di un poco de tiempo para no hacer mis clásicos periodos (ajam... meses) ausentes jajajaja_

_¿Reviews? Se aceptan sugerencia de letras y todo lo que quiera incluso de otros shipping podría considerar xP_


	2. Bicicleta

_Hola!!! Les dije que volvería a la semana, uju! Así que me deben algo a los que pensaron que no! xD (Es domingo así que todavía vale)_

_Bueno, después de la "A" generalmente sigue la B jajaja así que, cuando estaba escribiendo las primeras letras y empecé a pensar una palabra con B, no se me venia ninguna ¿Pueden creerlo? Las palabras que se me ocurrían eran con "v" jaja así que no, pero después de mi momento de bloqueo por palabras, la primera que se me vino fue "Bicicleta" Y no podía ser más perfecto, advierto que es raro y corto mi capitulo, y no incluye mucho AAML. No se como explicarlo así que mejor léanlo, o mejor sáltenlo, si lo leen espero que les guste :)_

**_Pokemón sigue sin pertenecerme, tal vez la otra semana jajaja._**

* * *

**Bicicleta**

_¡Crash!_

- ¡No snorlax, levántate de ahí! - se escucho una voz de un niño, algo preocupado y desesperado.

Misty había escuchado y salió de su gimnasio para encontrarse a un pequeño niño, por su cara y estatura se veía que era un simple novato. El pobre niño tratando con todas sus fuerzas de quitar al enorme pokémon que estaba durmiendo recargado en la pared de su gimnasio.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - pregunto sonriéndole al pequeño niño, el niño vio a Misty y se apeno.

- Es que saque a Snorlax de su pokébola porque quería retarte, pero se quedo dormido y además creo que destruyo la bicicleta de alguien. - y agacho la cabeza el niño, bastante desilusionado y avergonzado por el poco manejo de su pokémon. - Nunca me hace caso y siempre quiere dormir -

Misty se asusto un poco cuando escucho lo de su bicicleta pero al ver la cara de vergüenza y de desilusión del niño, no pudo más que sonreír ya que le recordaba a su viejo amigo.

- No te preocupes por lo de la bicicleta - le dijo tranquilamente, su temperamento había cambiado a lo largo de los años, ya no explotaba... tan fácilmente.

- ¿Era tuya? - cuando vio como Misty asintió solo puedo avergonzarse más - ¡Ay no! Prometo que te la pagaré algún día, ahorita no tengo dinero. Pero cuando sea Maestro Pokémon, te compraré la que tú quieras -

Misty sonrió a un más si era bastante parecido a Ash, excepto que sabía que el si se la pagaría algún día, aunque no importaba.

- No necesitas pagármela - le sonrió - ¿Cual es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Demián, Srita. Waterflower - Misty se sorprendió de la formalidad _-no definitivamente no se parece tanto a Ash -_

- Llámame Misty. Y bien Demian ¿Quieres despertar a Snorlax? - le pregunto tranquilamente mientras Demián veía con tristeza a su Pokémon.

- Eso quisiera, pero casi nunca me hace caso y siempre duerme. - suspiro, avergonzado de tener un Pokémon que no lo obedece.

- Solo necesita un _incentivo - _expreso tranquilamente mientras pensaba en aquella cosa que podría hacer despertar a un snorlax.

_- ¿Incentivo? - _pregunto extrañado el niño, mientras Misty asentía - ¡Oh Lily! ¿Puedes venir un momento? - grito para que la escuchara su hermana sensacional.

- ¿Para qué me llamabas, feíta? - pregunto su hermana, mientras veía lo que era a Misty, un niño y a un enorme snorlax - ¿Quien es el?

- El es Demian, y necesitas que le ayudes - respondió sonriendo Misty de una forma que a Lily no le agrado en nada. - Ponte esto, estoy segura que te quedará -

- ¿¡Una manzana!? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo, Lily y Demian algo extrañados, mientras Misty se acercaba a un Snorlax plácidamente dormido - Snorlax, mira lo que te trajo Demian una rica manzana.

El Pokémon empezó a despertarse, y abriendo los ojos (?) vio a su entrenador y a una gran manzana roja. - ¿Qué haces Misty? - pregunto aterrada Lily, mientras empezaba a correr.

- Lily que no te coma, corre hacia el centro Pokémon - grito mientras veía a una torpe manzana y a un sorprendente rápido snorlax perseguirla _- Esto cuenta por varias que me ha hecho -_

- Demian, asegúrate que no se coma a mi hermana y cuando lleguen al Centro Pokémon, alimenta a tu snorlax y estoy seguro que te lo agradecerá peleando. - le dijo a un confundido niño, el asintió y sonrió - Gracias Misty, volveré por mi batalla - y salió corriendo tras ellos.

Misty vio partir a Demian y regreso hacia su gimnasio pero antes se topo con la pobre y destrozada bicicleta, sin duda la había aplastado, pero si había tenido reparación de un atacktrueno _debería_ tener solución de un snorlax. Misty recordó lo que había pasado con Ash, y lo reflejo con Demian una forma distinta de revivir los recuerdos, pero sin duda podría hacer algo más por los viejos tiempos.

Regreso a su gimnasio y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el teléfono, marcó el número del último centro Pokémon donde sabía que se encontraban Brock, Dawn y Ash. Esperando encontrarlos, cuando una enfermera le contesto pregunto por Ash y por suerte aun no había salido hacía la otra ciudad.

- Hola Myst. ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos! - Misty vio a un Ash alegre al otro lado de la línea, sonrío antes de empezar - No me vengas con "Hola Misty" - imitando su voz - Ash Ketchum, tu me debes una bici -

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Ash, algo extrañado que Misty le llamara solo para eso - ¡Pero tu ya tienes tu bici!

- ¡Que Joy la haya arreglado, no significa que tú me la pagaste, así que quiero mi bicicleta! -

Una pelea de la bicicleta, por los viejos tiempos.

* * *

_¡Se los advertí! Es extraño, yo lo sé!!! jaja amo ese episodio donde Ash se disfraza de manzana, me mata de la risa y siempre quise utilizarlo con otra persona aunque el personaje que me hubiera gustado me era imposible incluirla jajaja, así que Lily fue mi victima jaja. Y también cuando veo los episodios más recientes, extraño una buena pelea, Dawn es muy - como decirlo... Dawn xD - Y como que no puede tener una buena pelea con Ash. (Excepto por aquella pelea donde más o menos se defendió xD)._

_¿Reviews? _

_Nos vemos la otra semana :)_


	3. Celular

_Hola... Otra vez, ya se me esta haciendo costumbre saludar tan seguido jajaja._

_Primero gracias a los que lo han leído y comentado me hace feliz recibir reviews. Este es un poco tonto o no se jajaja pero bueno a ver que opinan y no me vayan a golpear por una que otra cosa por ahí jajajaja. _

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon NO es mío._**

* * *

**Celular**

La pelirroja cerraba la puerta de su habitación, había sido un largo día. Retadores, entrenamiento, incluso deshacerse del Cassidy y Batch para evitar que robaran a sus Pokémon.

Es viernes, y lo que le alegraba era que tenia 2 días para descansar, y hacer cosas que los demás días no puedes. Le gustaba ser líder de gimnasio, se había ganado el respeto de sus hermanas y demás personas pero en muchos momentos resultaba agotador.

La líder del gimnasio, se dejo caer sobre su cama, cansada del día que había tenido, no sabia exactamente que era más cansado; caminar kilómetros pero viviendo aventuras junto a tus mejores amigos, o pelear - en un solo lugar - todo el día contra desconocidos.

Definitivamente no sabía cual era más cansado, pero nunca tenia que pensar cual prefería.

En momentos como este era cuando más recordaba a sus amigos, sus aventuras, lo que aprendía en cada una de ellas, incluso extrañaba - en cierta medida - el otro lema del Equipo Rocket.

Ash y Brock viajaban a lo largo de Sinnoh, junto con una nueva chica. Misty se molestaba veces de la posición de la chica, viajando con sus dos mejores amigos.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era Ash. Su supuesto mejor amigo, y la persona que más quiere. Y que nunca se había tomado la molestia para comunicarse con ella _- siempre juntos - _bufó ante la palabras de Ash.

Ash, él chico inmaduro y despistado, pero siendo ella aun más despistada se había enamorado de el. Muchas veces pensó que el también sentía algo por ella, algunas actitudes y detalles que la hacía pensar tener una oportunidad de pasar esa barrera de amistad, pero ahora eso quedaba en el olvido.

_- Si el me quisiera, mandaría al menos un correo, llamaría alguna vez, incluso Twitter o Facebook. Tan solo un mensaje a su celular. - _era lo que pensaba la pelirroja, decepcionada de la comunicación que ahora tenia con Ash.

Todo el mundo excepto Ash usaba su celular, simplemente él era el raro.

Misty había mandado muchos correos, intentado localizarlo pero era más complicado porque sabía que el nunca estaba en un lugar por mucho tiempo.

_- Lo mataré, el día en que lo vea lo mataré. Se arrepentirá por olvidarse de mí.-_

Y aunque Misty tratará engañarse a si misma, con que estaba molesta con el, pero ella solo esta dolida. Pero no podía culparlo, ella era la que se había creado ilusiones.

Un zumbido en la bolsa derecha de su short la hizo sacar el aparato y abrir sus ojos para ver quien se atrevía a interrumpir su poco descanso y sus complicados pensamientos. Ver el número, hizo que abriera aun más lo ojos, asustada pero sobretodo incrédula del la persona a la que pertenecía el número, era demasiada casualidad - tal vez, realmente no era casualidad -.

_Mensaje Recibido.  
Ash Ketchum_

No lo podía creer, el nunca usaba su celular incluso lo había perdido en diversas ocasiones excusándose que no le gustaba la tecnología. El nerviosismo se apodero de Misty, pero trato de recuperar la calma, era solo un mensaje - por el que tanto había reclamado - sentándose sobre su cama, oprimió abrir, esperando seguramente a un mensaje común de _"Hola"_ _"¿Qué haces?"_. Cuando lo vio, no podía creerlo, definitivamente no era un mensaje común - si es que se podía llamar mensaje - habían solo dos caracteres en el mensaje.

_=)_

¡Era un insulto! El mensaje por el que había esperado, reclamado y asustado era solo una carita feliz. _- Solo Ash se le ocurriría algo así - _el pobre celular si hubiera sido de un material menos resistente hubiera quedado añicos por la presión que hacía Misty _- ¡Ahora si lo mato! Tantos meses y solo esto - _

Misty recobro la calma - otra vez - antes de insultarlo o querer ir a Sinnoh a matarlo en ese preciso momento, tenia que ver la razón de su mensaje, si es que tenia alguna razón de ser así que escribió la respuesta.

_¿Por qué la carita feliz? ¬¬ _

Y lo envió, suspirando y esperando la respuesta. ¿Cómo tendrá un significado algo tan insignificante? _- Ese Ash Ketchum me pone los nervios de punta desde Sinnoh - _Un nuevo zumbido ahora en la mano, llamo la atención de Misty. Ahora sin nerviosismo, incluso con cansancio se dedico a abrir el mensaje para leer la tonta razón de Ash.

_Porque me hace feliz pensar en ti =) _

Misty se quedo viéndolo un buen rato el mensaje, tratando de procesar las 7 palabras - más una carita feliz - que contenía el mensaje. Sintió caliente sus mejillas, ¡Esto si era más inesperado! Aunque una carita feliz después de meses sin contacto, no es lo más común de recibir. Intento responderle pero ninguna respuesta se le hacía la adecuada.

_¿Ah si? Entonces… ¿Por qué…_

_¿Gracias?_

_¿Ash eres tú?_

Ash Ketchum la había dejado sin respuesta posible _- Me rehusó a contestar eso – _así que dejo de lado todos sus intentos y coloco su celular en su cama, mientras se dirigió a la alberca murmurando... - Maldito celular - pero con una sonrisa similar a la del mensaje.

* * *

_Jajaja ok se que me querrán golpear por esto!! y se que me pase con lo de usar Twitter y Facebook jajaja pero ellos tienen!!! XD_

_Jajajaja ok, lo se, es raro y hasta en cierta forma tonto, pero me gusta. Así que la rara soy yo jajajaj. La palabra original a la C iba a ser "Carita Feliz" pero en primera eran dos palabras así que no cuenta (creo), y en segunda más importante si pongo "Carita Feliz" Podrían haberse imaginado el mensaje :), o emoticón dudo que se una palabra que te puedas encontrar en el diccionario jajaja xD así que mejor se quedo celular._

_Estoy lista para recibir los golpes jajaj por tan raro y tonto capitulo, así que me esconderé xD por cierto ya no me gusta mi "D" ahhh y no se que hacer jajaja así que se aceptan ideas._

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Decisión

_Hola!!! Perdón por tardarme pero no sería algo mío si es que no me tardo en actualizar!!! (jaja ok, eso no sono bien). Primero me tarde porque no se me venia una idea concreta de la D, después en mi trabajo tome vacaciones, así que no me dedique más que a vagar por ahí jajaja y después me dio flojera, pero estoy de vuelta. :3_

_Gracias por los reviews y por la ideas para esta letra, tome la sugerencía de mi amigo taicho (no me se su nuevo nick) que increiblemente salío con una buena idea. Jajaja es broma, pero muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, o lo ponen en favoritos :)_

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece._

* * *

**Decisión**

_Hay cosas sin importancia, sin embargo hay cosas que decidirán el camino de una vida._

- ¿Pueden creerlo? – Dijo Dawn al aire, emociona mientras ayudaba a la decoración de lo parecería una gran fiesta.

Era solo la noche siguiente a que Ash, después de ganar la liga, también consiguiera derrotar a Cinthia. Todos estaban felices, por fín Ash había conseguido su sueño, y ahora era el Maestro Pokémon de Sinnoh.

- ¡Aún no! ¡No puedo creer que por fin lo haya logrado! – May expresó mientras cargaba lo que sería un gran banquete.

- ¡Yo siempre confíe que un día lo lograría! – dijo orgullosamente Max, sin ayudar mucho en la fiesta más bien emocionado que a una corta edad este disfrutando lo que será un día muy especial para su amigo.

- ¡Y lo mejor que lo logro aquí en Sinnoh, una de las ligas más difíciles! – Dawn volvió a hablar, contenta que ella haya estado en todo el camino en lo que Ash logró su meta.

- ¡Además venció a Cinthia! Eso no cualquiera… - de pronto May noto una cabizbaja Misty, que en silencio ayudaba con la fiesta. - ¿No estas feliz por él, Misty?

Eso hizo que Misty saliera de su pensamiento y se asustará, realmente no estaba poniendo mucha atención en lo que decían.

- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz por el! – contestó respondiendo entre una risa ligeramente nerviosa.

– Es lo que siempre quiso. – Finalizó en un pequeño susurro. Odiaba sentirse así debería sentirse feliz pero su parte egoísta evitaba que lo hiciera.

- Misty… ¿Éstas bien? – preguntaron tanto May y Dawn al mismo tiempo, preocupándose por la actitud de la pelirroja.

- Si, sólo necesito aire. Ahorita regreso – Y sin más se retiro rápidamente antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera seguirla.

* * *

Afuera del lugar donde se iba a celebrar el éxito de Ash, había un pequeño Jardín bastante acogedor, donde Misty encontró un árbol donde recargarse para aclarar su mente.

_Supongo que tendría que pasar tarde o temprano. Estoy feliz por él, pero si antes lo veía poco, ahora lo veré menos._

_Sinnoh esta demasiado lejos de Kanto, lo veré cada navidad y eso si es que no tiene cosas importantes que hacer. Tengo que aceptarlo, dejaré de verlo y poco a poco se olvidará de mí, cada vez más acostumbrado a lo que será su nueva vida._

Complicados pensamiento pasaban por la cabeza de la líder de Celeste, pero sabía que se trataba de la felicidad de su amigo y nunca haría o diría nada para hacerlo sentir mal por cumplir su sueño.

- ¿No piensas felicitarme? –

Una voz que aun con el paso del tiempo podía reconocer perfectamente, volteo parar ver al nuevo maestro de Sinnoh sonreírle tan tranquilamente, como si nada estuviera pasando. Como si fuera un día normal. Sin pedir permiso, ni nada. Ash se sentó alado de Misty, haciéndole compañía como si supiera que era lo que ella más quería.

- No creas que recibirás trato especial, _solo _porque eres el nuevo Maestro de Sinnoh – Misty trato de responder lo más rápido y tranquilamente para no notar lo confundida que estaba ahorita.

Ash rió ligeramente, mientras veía a ningún lugar en realidad.

- Eso lo se Misty, parece que pase lo que pase seguimos siendo los mismos – respondió de manera tranquila, como cualquier conversación.

- Supongo que es cierto – respondió mientras cerraba lo ojos, tal vez era la respuesta que ella estaba buscando, algo que le dijera que en realidad no iba a cambiar nada ahora.

- Por cierto… No soy el nuevo Maestro de Sinnoh, rechacé el puesto –

Apenas había cerrado los ojos relajándose y Ash los hizo abrir de golpe.

- ¿Rechazaste el puesto? – preguntó de manera tonta y automática, comprobando que no haya sido un error lo que escucho. Ash no respondió solo se limito a dar un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso éstas loco? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

Ash le resto importancia a la forma en que reacciono Misty, tal vez porque sabía como que tipo de tendría cuando le dijera.

- Pienso que debo conocer más, recorrer más lugares –

_¿¡Más lugares!? ¡Sí ya recorrió todo! A menos que crea que puede descubrir una nueva región._

- ó volver a recorrer viejos rumbos – finalizó Ash esperando la respuesta de Misty.

Misty parecía estar pensando que decir, tardo un poco antes de decir algo de nuevo.

- Bueno, si de nuevo intentas Kanto, pues olvida de ganar mi medalla no me vencerías. – dijo Misty con una sonrisa burlona, mientras observaba como Ash soltaba una carcajada, que no sabía si querer reírse con él o golpearlo en ese instante.

- Aunque te derrotará, nunca aceptarías que te gane – y así de nuevo rieron juntos, hasta que el silencio se apoderó del ambiente, no era incomodo, pareciera que ninguno de los dos quisiera romper este entorno creado.

* * *

- Aun no lo entiendo – después de un tiempo Misty rompía ese silenció – Rechazaste ser cerebro de la Frontera y ahora también a esto. ¿Por qué?

Ash soltó aire como si fuera una pregunta tonta, pero parecía tratar de ponerlo de la manera más simple que pudo.

- Es fácil Myst - lo sonrió levemente, observando como le ponía total atención – Tanto Hoenn como Sinnoh, esta muy lejos de ti –

Ash no pudo sentirse más sonrojado, pero lo había dicho y ahora era esperar la respuesta de Misty que parecía que le hubieran dicho, algo increíble. Al menos increíble para ella.

- ¿¡Qué!? – fue lo único que pudo articular la impresionada pelirroja.

Ash solo pudo sentirse un poco desilusionado a su respuesta, tal vez el no lo había hecho bien.

- Vamos Misty, soy nuevo en esto y se supone que te gustan este tipo de cosas –

Silencio. Era de nuevo lo que reinaba alrededor del ambiente, ninguno de los dos parecía querer decir otra cosa. Tal vez Ash se equivoco, tal vez Misty aun no acababa de comprender.

- Y… ¿y si te acabas arrepintiendo de esto? – pregunto una temerosa Misty. Ash se sorprendió de verla así, vulnerable pero el sabía que no tenia nada que temer.

- Deberías saber a estas alturas que nunca me arrepiento de nada – y no dijeron más mientras Ash se acerco y besó a su pelirroja.  
Algo nervioso e inseguro, mientras Misty parecía no esta insegura de nada más. Y después de un pequeño momento.

- Y ahora estoy más seguro que hice la decisión correcta -

* * *

_Ok... siento que no me quedo con en mi cabeza estaba planeado, no se, pero bueno ahí esta. Fue dificil, porque el que ya tenia escrito que era "Despistado" (cosa que Ash no es) me dejo de gustar así no más así que sientanse libres de decirme lo que sea, jaja me lo merezco. Intentaré hacerlo mucho mejor para la otras, y espero subir el otro en esta semana, para quedar a mano. :3_

_Si llegaron hasta acá tienen mucha paciencia jeje_

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Explicar

_¡Hola! Perdón, mil disculpas, en serio. 2 meses! _

_Cuando dije que no quería ausentarme tanto en esto jajaja. Después de la última vez que subí, tuve unas semanas difíciles y creo que me afecto y tuve – aun medio tengo – un bloqueo mayor. No crean que no era porque no quisiera, sino no podía. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, tal vez no es lo mejor que he escrito pero ya necesitaba sacar algo de mi cabeza. Gracias a todos los que leyeron los anteriores, en serio mil gracias._

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon sigue y seguirá sin pertenecerme._**

* * *

**Explicar.**

La pelirroja podía ver mientras caminaba como empezaba atardecer, pero su concentración estaba en su novio que caminaba junto a ella. Le gustaban estos días donde podían pasar tiempo juntos, eran pocos debido a las actividades de los dos. Esos días eran divertidos donde los dos podían disfrutar y aprovechar el tiempo, sin embargo, algo parecía molestarle al entrenador de pueblo paleta. Había hablado poco y su mirada parecía perdida como si algo lo estuviera molestando.

Él parecía estar sumergidos en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando la pelirroja se paro enfrente de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Misty, con un poco de preocupación, no sabía que le podría estar molestando solo esperando que no fuera algo malo.

Se sorprendió un poco, volviendo al mundo real vio la cara de Misty y sonrío muy leve al ver su cara de preocupación. - _Hace mucho fingía que no se preocupaba –__  
_Había estado pensando tanto que en realidad no se había dado ni cuenta hacia donde caminaba, solo se dejo guiar de la mano de Misty.

- Emm nada – dijo Ash, mientras veía la cara de Misty de - no me engañas - maldecía la poca habilidad que tiene para mentir.

- Dime ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó de nuevo Misty. Ash maldecía nueva mente, realmente no quería decirle lo que estaba pensando. ¿Por qué tuvo que encontrarse con ese tipo? ¿Por qué lo dejo con esa duda? Pero sabía que Misty podía explicárselo, solo que no sabía como preguntarle.

- Es que… yo…tengo una duda – alcanzo a decir Ash, mientras tomaba un poco de aire y soltaba la pregunta… solo ella podría explicarle - ¿Por qué estas conmigo? -

* * *

_Ash estaba esperando a que saliera Misty, afuera de su gimnasio. Hace ya algunos meses, que eran novios y siempre salían cuando los dos podían, no era tan seguido pero hacían valer la pena la espera. Daisy, fue por Misty, haciéndolo esperar un poco. Ash miraba alrededor, esperando a que saliera, hasta que se le acerca un chico._

_- ¡Oye! ¿Sabes si esta la líder de Gimnasio? - le pregunto el chico, Ash supuso que era un entrenador y realmente no quería estar esperando a que Misty acabará con él en una batalla._

_- Si, pero ya no esta recibiendo entrenadores – respondió rápidamente, mientras veía que el chico sonreía. No sabía porque pero le molesto la sonrisa del chico._

_- Aun mejor, quiero invitarla a salir espero que no tenga planes. – dijo tranquilamente mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta del gimnasio. Pero rápidamente Ash se puso de frente de el con cara de poco amigos._

_- Pues si, tienes planes con su novio – y con eso lanzo una mirada, que hizo retroceder un poco al chico. _

_- ¿Tú? ¿Novio de la más joven de las hermanas sensacionales? – bufó, cosa que hizo enojar a Ash. El solo asintió esperando que se fuera de una vez, pero el chico hablo nuevamente - ¿Qué ve en ti? –_

_Y dudo, de pronto vio como no sabía responder a eso. Recordó todo lo que le decía hace mucho tiempo ella... tonto, denso, despistado e inmaduro para su fortuna la hermana de Misty había salido del Gimnasio para interrumpir el incomodo momento - ¡Ash! Misty sale en un minuto, Diviértanse – y con eso la hermana se fue._

_La mirada de incredulidad se apodero de la cara del chico, realmente el era su novio y mientras se iba se escucho como bufo de nuevo furioso – Suertudo –_

* * *

- ¿Por qué estas conmigo? -

Misty le descoloco un poco la pregunta, no sabía porque preguntaba algo como eso. Al parecer esto Ash noto y hablo un poco más.

- Es que un chico me le pregunto y... no supe como responder – complemento con vergüenza pero con eso espero la respuesta, mientras veía como se le formaba a Misty una pequeña sonrisa.

_No puedo creer que me este preguntando algo así._

- mmmmmmm no se, tal vez porque me divierto contigo, confío en ti, pasamos tantas cosas juntos, me defiendes, porque te preocupas por los demás, porque haces lo correcto. ¡Dios! ¡Es cierto!, no me había dado cuenta que no tengo razón para estar contigo -

Y Ash con eso comenzó a reír, relajándose mientras Misty seguía. Dándose cuenta que no importaba lo que otros pensaran, solo importaba la opinión de ella.

- Creo que es cierto, no entiendo todo estos meses contigo ¡Explícame! Dame una razón - dijo mientras le sonreía, Misty lo observaba parecía ya no importarle y su preocupación y tontas dudas quedaban de lado.

_Antes odiaba su sarcasmo - _rió por debajo, mientras se acercaba para darle su mejor argumento de porque debía estar con él. La besó como ya varías veces lo había hecho, pero este parecía especial y no importaba si aun pensaba que era _tonto, denso, despistado e inmaduro_ era su _tonto, denso, despistado e inmaduro._

Y se separo lentamente para verle a Misty sonreír mientras le decía - Creo que eso lo explica todo -

* * *

_Gracias por leer. ¿Qué tal? Jajaja espero que les guste, me costo mucho trabajo y no fue lo mejor pero lo hago con todo mi esfuerzo y cariño para todo los que me han leído y escrito. Lo iba a subir el jueves, pero después de la victoria de México, tenia que festejar jajaja. Suerte a todos los que les guste el futbol y este participando su país. Incluso a Uruguay que es el próximo rival de México, que gané el mejor! _

_¿Reviews?_

_¿Sugerencias para la F o G? jeje se aceptan_

_Hasta el otro..._


	6. Festival

_Hola a todos de nuevo! _

_Ya esta la F, no me juzguen después de que lo lean. Mi mente se le ocurren cosas raras :P. Por cierto, Felicidades a los que le iban a España. En especial a Memoriesofkagome que es española y debe estar super feliz. :)_

_Y como diría los marcianos de Toy Story "Ooooh, estoy agradecida" jaja por leer, reviews y favoritos, en serio muchas gracias. :)_

_Disclaimer: Pokémon aún no me pertenece._

* * *

**Festival.**

De alguna forma se iba arrepentir de esto, lo sabía. Alguien lo descubriría y sería el hazme reír de Kanto.

Pero lo tenia bien merecido, sino hubiera sido por su torpeza no estaría metido en este problema. Se esta odiando por esto, y odiaba que ella lo hiciera hacer cosas como estas, aun cuando ella no tiene la más mínima idea. Pero si no fuera por el festival, nunca hubiera estado en este problema eso es seguro, así que el festival ganaba por ahora el odio del entrenador.

Quiso pedirle ayuda a Brock, pero no pensó que fuera lo mejor, seguramente lo molestaría con esto por mucho tiempo. Nadie tenia que enterarse, así que tenia que ejecutar su plan perfecto. Vio como pronto sería la hora de la acción, y no hay vuelta atrás esperando que nadie lo descubra.

_¡Bienvenidos a nuestro concurso del festival de la princesa! _

* * *

Había ido a visitar a Misty a su gimnasio, pero cuando Ash llegó fue Daisy quien lo recibió y le dijo que Misty había salido pero que podía esperarla. Así empezó a recorrer el gimnasio, para tratar de hacer pasar el tiempo más rápido.

Pikachu fue a la piscina, al parecer a jugar con los pokémon de Misty. Así que Ash siguió su recorrido por el Gimnasio. Hasta que encontró varias habitaciones.

Tres de ellas tenian el nombre de las hermanas de Misty, y una puerta sencilla a lo que dedujo que era la habitación de Misty. Recordó que nunca había entrado a su habitación y la curiosidad se apodero de él así que entró.

¿Tendrá Misty su cuarto lleno de cosas de pokémon acuáticos?

Pregunta tonta, obviamente estaba lleno de distintas cosas de pokémon de agua. Tenia posters, fotos, figuras. Ash fue reconociendo varias cosas como su trofeo de pesca o el de alto mare. De pronto vio su colección de muñecas pokémon que ganó hace mucho tiempo,

_- Recuerdo lo mucho que se esforzo para ganarlas - _pensó mientras se agachaba para observarlas mejor, estaban en una esquina colocadas a la perfección, la de pikachu, la de charmander y varias más. Todas en perfecto estado, sin duda las ha estado cuidando mucho.

- ¡Daisy, ya llegue! - se escuchó de pronto, Ash se asusto, sabía que no debería estar ahí.

- _Diablos si me ve aquí sin su permiso me enojará conmigo_ - pensó, mientras se paro deprisa pero se golpeo la cabeza con una repisa y se fue de espaldas, cayendo sobre su colección. Un gran ruido hizo, sabía que estoy acabaría mal.

- No, ya no se enfadará a ahora me matará, tengo que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí - se paro de nuevo pero...

- ¿Qué hiciste, Ash Ketchum? - eschuchó la voz de Misty detrás de él y con eso empezó a sudar frió, pensando cosas como _"estoy muerto nunca alcanzaré a ser Maestro Pokémon", "Misty me matará"._

- Misty, espera fue un accidente - respondío mientras buscaba con que cubrirse, para su desgracia no encontro nada.

Misty se acerco a la zona de desastre, viendo como todas sus muñecas estaban rotas. Ash no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse ahí, esperando su sentencia. Desde hace mucho tiempo, Ash no veía esa cara de dolor en Misty, realmente lo había arruinado esta vez y no sabría si tenía solución.

Ella dejo de ver a su destrozada colección de muñecas y ahora veía a Ash. El podía sentir como se le iba el aire, podía ser Misty su mejor amiga pero no existía algo peor que ver a Misty enojada. Solo esperaba... y cada vez era más agonizante. Me veía y sus ojos reflejaban todo lo que sentía, dolor, enojo, tristeza y más. Pero seguía sin decir nada.

- Perdón, Misty fue un accidente - Ash no pudo aguantar la espera y empezo hablar - prometo que te las pagaré un día. -

- Si claro - bufó - me la pagarás un día como la bici, ¿No?

Ash no supo que decir, lo de la bici fue diferente, sabía lo mucho que significaban las muñecas para Misty.

- Lo siento - fue lo único que atino a decir de nuevo. Ash observo a Misty y vio como suspiro - Esta bien Ash, se que fue un accidente. -

No podía creerlo, no le estaba reclamando y ni siquiera le estaba exigiendo que se lo repusiera. Y al contrario de lo que pensaría, el se sentía peor con esto, era raro de Misty entonces sabía que debía compensar su error, por ver la mirada que tenia Misty al recoger sus muñecas rotas.

Pasaron meses y no sabía que hacer. Lamentablemente, esa colección de muñecas era única. No podía comprar otra colección y reemplazar algo único, esa colección solo las obtenía la princesa que ganaba el concurso del festival. Fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió.

_¡Eso es! ¡Yo seré esa princesa!..., es decir, principe... ¡Yo ganaré esa colección de muñecas! Si... eso suena mejor... creo._

* * *

Ya estaba obscureciendo, dando acabado el día cuando llegó a celeste. El día había sido largo, pero al menos había sido productivo. Logro ganar el concurso del festival y ahora tenia la colección de muñecas ádemas de otro premio especial.

- ¿Ash? ¿Que haces aquí? - escuchó la voz detras de él, Daisy lo había dejado pasar de nuevo, el estaba acomodando la colección de muñecas pero al escuchar a Misty paro sus acciones.

- ¿Es una nueva colección de muñecas? - preguntaba sorprendida, mientras observaba la colección.

- Si, es que me sentía mal por lo que paso con tu otra colección. - respondió algo avergonzado.

- Pero, ¿De donde la sacaste? - preguntó de nuevo Misty, alagada de que Ash se tomará la molestia de reponer su colección.

- Bueno... yo la compré. - Mintió rápidamente Ash, no se arriesgaría a que ella supiera lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguirla.

- Gracias Ash - dijo Misty, soltó una risa y complemento - Por cierto... te veías muy bien hace rato -

- ¿Uh? - como siempre Ash, fue algo lento en entender - ¿Que? Entonces quieres decir...-

- Por si no lo sabías, ya transmiten el torneo del festival por television - dijo divertida al ver el rostro sonrojado de Ash de la sorpresa. Se fue acercando hasta darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla - En serio, gracias Ash, no tenias porque hacer eso por mi. -

Un poco más avergonzado por el beso Ash, solo le sonrió a Misty.

_Creo que ya valio la pena todo._

- Y cuéntame Ash... ¿Que tal tu cita con Fiorello? - preguntó Misty, mientras reía y veía la cara de disgusto de Ash.

Al final sabía que por algo se iba arrepentir de entrar al festival.

* * *

_Jeje la última vez ganaban una foto con Fiorello, ahora mejoraron el premio - pobre Ash -. _

_Pues ahí esta. lo que pasa por ver capítulos viejos y combinarlos. La idea original era enfrentar a Misty y Ash en la final del festival pero nunca me salio. Talvez después lo haga y lo suba como una 'F' alterna ¿Que opinan?_

_Gracias por leer :) Espero tener pronto ahora si la H y ya no saltarme nada._

_¿Reviews? _


	7. Gol

_Hola de nuevo!  
Ok aquí existira algo raro. Me saltaré la F... lo que pasa es que no puedo acabarlo, ya esta casí listo pero no me convence ningun final.  
Por lo general me esperaría a que me saliera, pero mi G es referente al mundial y acaba este fin de semana entonces quisiera publicarlo antes de que se acabará.  
__  
Así que será la letra G de Gol, sugerencia proporcionada por Sumi-chan. Gracias :)_

_Como dudo que un Holandes entre por aquí, así que para España... Suerte!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon sigue sin pertenecerme._

* * *

**Gol **

- Pero Misty, mejor utilizo este tiempo para entrenar - dijo Ash por quinta vez en el día.

14 de Junio primer partido de Japón en el mundial, por todo un mes, no importaran mucho los demás deportes el mundo se fijaba solo en una cosa... el mundial de fútbol. El anfitrión del mundial, en esta ocasión había sido Sudáfrica inaugurando el 11 de Junio contra México, ya había jugando grandes países como Argentina u Inglaterra, ahora el turno de Japón, todo el país estaba listo para verlos desde lejos pendientes de resultado. Claro, existen sus excepciones y una de ellos era Ash Ketchum.

- Vamos Ash, será divertido apoyaremos a nuestro país! ¡Todos lo verán en el Gimnasio! - respondió Misty, ya algo cansada. Realmente era difícil meterle otra cosa en la cabeza a Ash que no fuera las batallas, se podrían divertir y pasar tiempo juntos como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían.

- Pero casi no me gusta el fútbol, es aburrido! - Ash de nuevo contesto, ya harto de la discusión con Misty, el quería entrenar no quería ver un partido de fútbol de su país.

- Lo vas a ver con nosotros, quieras o no - finalizó Misty, jalando a Ash de su chamarra como algunas veces ya lo había hecho antes, llevándolo al interior de Gimnasio. Los dos sabían que alguien tenía que ceder y nunca sería Misty.

- Esta bien, Misty. Vamos a ver el partido. - Ash respondió ahora con voz disminuida y temerosa, sabía que era mejor hacerle caso.

* * *

Adentro del Gimnasio, estaban ya sus mejores amigos, todos con su playera de Japón, algunos como May y Dawn con pequeñas banderas pintadas en sus caras. Todo listo para ver dentro de poco el partido entre Japón y Camerún. Ash se sorprendía, ¿Qué era el único que no le encontraba mucho interés al fútbol? Incluso su mamá, estaba lista para el partido junto con el profesor Oak.

- Vamos Ash, ya esta apunto de empezar - Misty le agarro suavemente la mano, mientras lo conducía. Ash, un poco sonrojado la siguió. Algo le decía que pronto le gustaría el fútbol.

El partido daba inicio y poco a poco Ash le empezaba a gustar más, veía toda le gente en las tribunas apoyando a su país, ver como desde lejos reprochar una decisión del arbitro, y lo emocionante cada vez que Japón atacaba. Cuando Camerún tiro la primera vez, pudo ver la cara de susto que todos sus amigos tenían, el balón había pasado cerca además que decían que Camerún era el favorito. Era emocionante cada vez que Japón tenía la pelota y daba miedo cada vez que Camerún se acercaba.

- No, no, no, no - Misty se tranquilizo, por suerte el jugador de Camerún no le pegó bien. Misty de pronto sintió un brazo rodeándola, volteo a su izquierda para ver a Ash sonreírle.

- Tranquila Misty, veras que pronto metemos gol - y le sonrió de nuevo, mientras Misty se sentía un poco más tranquila.

Y con voz de profeta, Ash. 5 minutos después al minuto 38, un centro desde la banda le llega a jugador número 18 de Japón, Honda, quien golpea el balón y lo manda al fondo de las redes.

- Gooooooooooooooooool - Todos gritaron, mientras May y Dawn brincaban juntas, Brock, Tracey y Max seguían gritando, el profesor y Delia sonreían felices, Ash iba a decirle a Misty un "_te lo dije", _pero no puedo cuando sintió como ella lo rodeo abrazándolo con fuerzas bastante emocionada, seguramente Misty ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

- Gooooool - dijo Misty, mientras poco a poco se dio cuenta de su impulso y se fue separando de él, realmente no sabía como termino abrazando a Ash, pero se sentía tan cómodo y bien que no lo noto. Misty vio divertida la cara sonrojada de Ash, sabiendo que seguramente su cara estaría igual que la de él.

Ash vio como Misty se volvía a sentar a su lado. Su sonrojo aun no se le quitaba, pero ahora sabía que si le gustaba el fútbol y sobretodo el gol y el festejo.

_- Ojala haya más goles - _pensó, si esto era así vería más seguido el fútbol junto con Misty. Para mala fortuna de Ash, ya no hubo más goles de Japón, por suerte tampoco de Camerún, ahogando los gritos y posibles celebraciones.

Pero Misty nuevamente lo rodeo cuando el arbitro señalo el final del partido, ¡Japón había ganado su primer partido del mundial!

- ¡Ganamos! - dijo Misty, ahora estaba más conciente de sus actos _- Que bien se siente estar aquí -_

- Si Mist, ¡ganamos! - respondió Ash mientras también respondía el abrazo mientras pensaba _- Ojala haya más goles nuestros en el siguiente partido - _

- Misty, ¿Contra quien jugamos el otro partido? - pregunto Ash, ansioso de saber cuando podría festejar así de nuevo.

- Holanda - dijo simplemente Misty, curiosa de ver como el nuevo interés de Ash hacia el fútbol. Talvez lo había pensado mal, quería que Ash pensara en otra cosa que no fuera pokémon y ahora metió el fútbol en su mente.

- ¿Holanda? mmmm seguro les ganamos, no se escucha un rival tan fuerte - dijo Ash, ya imaginando las veces que Misty lo abrazaría por cada gol de Japón.

Pobre Ash, tal vez ahora le gustaba más el fútbol pero seguía sin saber de este. Lo bueno para el que tendría su revancha y festejaría más goles contra Dinamarca.

_Festejar un gol, es lo mejor del fútbol._

* * *

_Gracias por leer, ¿Qué tal? jeje realmente me divertí escribiendo este capítulo. __Pobre Ash, Holanda no es fuerte jajaja. _

_¿Reviews? ¿Su favorito para que gane el mundial? ¿Sugerencias?_

_La otra semana subo la F, y todo estará ordenadito de nuevo, en serio :)_


	8. Hipnosis

_Hola. Lo sé, perdón por la demora. Que mal que me tengo que disculpar cada capítulo por la tardanza, no sé qué haré ni que tanto me disculparé el día en que llegue actualizar las otras historias jajaja… En fin, hoy me llego un poco de inspiración así que lo aproveche para escribir varias letras, además debido a que a partir de Septiembre seré una persona productiva :P, tendré menos tiempo así que toda esta semana intentaré escribir todo lo que pueda para tener trabajo hecho y actualizar seguido._

_Muchas Gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado :) _

_ah sí… Pokémon sigue sin pertenecerme_

* * *

**Hipnosis.**

- ¿Dónde está? – se escucho al momento en que abría la puerta principal del cuartel.

Ya estaba agotado, habían sido muchas y muy duras batalla. Pero sabía que no se rendiría, aun cuando el único pokémon aun en estado para pelear fuera pikachu, el Equipo Rocket había excedido los límites, y no permitirá que lastime a las personas que quiere. Lucharía hasta el final, sin importar lo que le pudiera pasar.

_Noticia de último momento. Atacan gimnasio de Kanto.  
_

_Hace unos minutos nos reportaron que fue atacado esta tarde el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, se desconocen los motivos del ataque, solo sabemos por personas ajenas que vieron el evento, que agentes del Equipo Rocket entraron a robar pokémon del gimnasio y hasta ahorita la líder se encuentra desaparecida._

- Vaya modales que tienes, Ketchum – se escucho una voz, que ya podía reconocer debido a encuentros anteriores con él. Giovanni, el líder del Equipo Rocket. – Entras sin invitación, atacando a todo agente que se te cruzo en el camino. No te educaron correctamente –

- ¿Dónde está? – volvió a preguntar Ash, sin importarle la persona que estaba delante de él. Ya lo conocía perfectamente, si de por si sentía desprecio por él, ahora era odio y más lo haría si le había hecho algo. - ¿Dónde está Misty? -

_- Daisy ¿Cómo paso esto? – Ash había ido de inmediato a ciudad Celeste en cuanto escucho las noticias, con ayuda de Charizard llegó lo más rápido posible._

_- No lo sé… Nosotras no estábamos cuando sucedió... No lo entiendo, mi hermana a lo más se había enfrentado un par de veces a ellos ¿Por qué el Equipo Rocket hizo algo así? – Daisy finalizó sin poder contener las lágrimas._

Sonrió desde su lugar, Cassidy y Butch tenían razón, esto le afectaba más que otras cosas. Tendrá que recompensarlos después de terminar el trabajo. El odio que mostraba Ketchum, era lo que lo nublaría y haría perder todo.

- ¡oh! Te refieres a la líder del gimnasio, vaya que tiene su carácter pero no fue tan difícil de dominar – finalizo Giovanni, con una sonrisa irónica, disfrutando de cada instante que hacía a Ketchum sufrir.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Dímelo! – demandaba de vuelta Ash, perdiendo la poca paciencia que ya tenía. Solo quería saber si se encontraba bien, sino lo estaba, no respondería de sí.

Con esto Giovanni dio una señal a los guardas que estaban a su lado, y ellos se retiraron, poco tiempo después aparecieron de nuevo solo que se veía una tercera silueta aparecer.

¡Misty!

* * *

_- Tengo que ayudar a Misty, pero como… no sé ni donde puedan estar… - pensaba el joven, ya está desesperado, ya había pasado un par días desde que se entero y no sabía qué hacer, adonde ir. Pero tenía que hacer algo._

_- Es acaso una voz la que oigo – escucho a lo lejos, "lo que faltaba ese trió de… ¡eso es!"_

_Antes de que pudieran decir la segunda frase de su lema saco a Charizard, a Snorlax, a Morferno, Pikachu como siempre con Ash se coloco en la hilera que habían formado._

_- Equipo Rocket, si no quieren que los mande hasta el otro lado de mundo, díganme donde está su base… - _

_- ¿Qué? Nunca te diríamos algo así, y ¿Quién te crees para interrumpirnos? – Jessie furiosa se quería aventar contra Ash, mientras James y Meowth la agarraban._

_- Jessie, creo que habla enserio… ve la mirada de sus pokémon… - le susurró James, fue cuando lo observo a él y a sus amigos, no había ni pizca de broma, solo seriedad y severidad. _

_- ¿Y para que quieres saber? ¿Planeas unirte? – preguntó James, esperanzador si él se unía ya no había más razón para seguirlo._

_- No seas idiota, y no son asuntos tuyos – dijo mientras Charizard se acercaba a toda velocidad a ellos – Ahora dime… ¿Dónde está la base?_

_Prometo que te rescataré._

Misty camino hacía donde se dirigía Ash, con una vista diferente de sufrimiento y dolor. Ash podía notar esto, y su vestimenta del equipo Rocket le hacía ponerle los nervios de punta. Pero estaba ahí, viva… empezó a correr hacía ella cuando lo detuvo.

- No te atrevas a tocarme – dijo en voz fría, que hizo detener en seco a Ash. Podía notar la diferencia, la voz no era la misma. Había sido ya largo tiempo de no verse, pero sabía que algo estaba muy mal.

- ¿Qué pasa Misty? ¡Soy yo! ¡Ash! ¿Recuerdas? – dijo Ash, buscando que ella lo reconociera. No sabía que había hecho ellos, pero Misty tendría que reconocerlo.

- ¿Cómo no te voy a recordar? Eres el idiota que rompió mi bicicleta… el que me hizo perder años de mi vida. –dijo severamente Misty, sin rastro de culpa solo el rencor que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Ash por su parte, se había quedado atónito con la respuesta de ella. Escuchando el odio en sus palabras, jurando que se la cobraría a Giovanni por hacerle algo así.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – Ash, ya no se dirigió a Misty, sino al responsable de que ella haya dicho estas cosas. Cosas que lo lastimaron.

- ¿Yo? Nada… tal vez tuve una _pequeña _ayuda de Hypno para convertirla parte de nuestra organización – dijo Giovanni riéndose de nuevo. – pero ella es la misma, solo que escogió el camino correcto, el de los Rockets.

_Hipnosis._

- Misty, por favor recuerda todo lo que pasamos. Somos amigos, los mejores ¿lo recuerdas? – imploró Ash, tratando de recuperar a la Misty que conocía. Sabía que debía haber un rastro de la Misty que conocía, _que amaba._

- ¿Amigos? Yo nunca sería amiga de alguien como tú – dijo con una sonrisa de lado, cosa que hacía irritar a Ash. - Tu solo fuiste un sucio ladrón y mentiroso, me robaste mi bicicleta y mentiste con pagármela de vuelta. Tuve suerte de no ver tu cara en los últimos años. –

- Como te has de haber dado cuenta, mi agente te recuerda perfectamente… solo digamos que ya no te ve de la misma manera que antes, gracias a Hypno – interrumpió Giovanni.

La furia se apoderó de él, Giovanni había hecho demasiado y pagaría. Así lo sintió pikachu que salto del hombro de Ash hacia el suelo, sabiendo que era la hora de la batalla.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Pikachu, electrocutaló! – ordenó a su fiel amigo, el no tardo en responder pero no puedo lograr el ataque debido a Gyarados que es interpuso.

- ¡Misty! ¿Qué haces? – aún no se acostumbraba a la idea, pero aun así seguía sorprendiéndolo con cosas nada agradables… ahora defendiendo a Giovanni.

- No te atrevas a lastimar al Jefe. Gyarados Lanzallamas! – y con esto el pobre ratón no tuvo reacción y recibió el ataque por completo haciéndolo rodar lejos de Ash y quedando inconsciente, ya había tenido varias batallas antes además que Gyarados era muy fuerte.

- ¡Pikachu! – como siempre iba salir corriendo en ayuda de su amigo, pero Gyarados le bloqueo el paso y sabía que no pasaría. - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¡Lastimaste a Pikachu! ¡Es tu amigo! ¡Yo soy tu amigo!

- Yo no tengo amigos. Solo tengo 3 hermanas, que se sienten las reinas del mundo y tú no me importas, no eres mi amigo, no fuiste mi amigo y si me hubieras entregado la bicicleta me hubiera largado en ese preciso momento. – grito finalmente Misty.

- Yo… pensé que tu… que yo te importaba… tú me importas mucho Mist. – susurro, mientras podía sentir su ojos acuosos. Misty estaba siendo controlada, y no sabía qué hacer. Y todo lo que habían vivido juntos no valía nada para ella.

Por primera vez en toda la escena, se borro esa sonrisa que tenia de lado Giovanni. Pudo ver un cambio, su nueva agente, no replico de vuelta inmediatamente como lo había hecho antes… tenía la cabeza baja, sabía que algo andaba mal, tenía que hacer algo.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué nunca llamaste? – fue lo que alcanzo a susurrar Misty, Ash se sorprendió había un cambio muy notorio, su voz era como la que recordaba, solo entrecortada por lágrimas. - ¿Por qué nunca fuiste al gimnasio? – volvió a preguntar alzando su cabeza y lo pudo confirmar por completo, había vuelto no sabía cómo pero su mirada era distinta, aunque reflejaba el dolor que él le había ocasionando.

- Misty… yo… - no sabía cómo responder, lastimar a MIsty no fue algo que hizo a propósito, ni el mismo conocía las razones.

- Hypno, haz que acabe con el – Giovanni interrumpió, lanzando una pokebola formándose a su poderoso Hypno. El empezó a mover su péndulo, hacía una confundida Misty, que recibía el ataque nuevamente como días atrás.

En ese momento sabía que tenía que pensar rápido, pero estaba sin pokémon todos ellos por tantas batallas estaban inconscientes al igual que pikachu. Tenía que evitar que controlaran a Misty otra vez, si lo lograba con los pokémon de ellas podrían tener chance.

- Misty, lo siento… sabía que tenía que llamarte… perdóname. – empezó a decir, no sabía que decir exactamente.

-Yo pensé que no te importaba Ash… dijo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza –que solo fui un estorbo para ti –

- No Misty, tú fuiste mi amiga y mi asesora. Significas mucho para mí. – la agarro haciéndola mirar a los ojos. – Eres muy fuerte, no dejes que te controlen –

- Ash – susurro Misty, mientras seguía tomándose la cabeza fuertemente y se arrodillaba, el dolor era insoportable. – Vete de aquí, ¡ahora! –

_No te dejaré._

- Usa todo tú poder Hypno – y con esto el péndulo de hypno se movía más rápido causando ondas más frecuentes. Misty empezó a gritar, mientras era sujetada por Ash.

- Por favor, Misty no dejes que ganen. – le suplico mientras ella seguía sufriendo del ataque, sabía que eran pocas las posibilidades que tendría el sobre un pokémon bien entrenado pero esperaba que fuera suficiente, que Misty nunca más se dejaría controlar. Y que después de esto podría compensarla por lo que había hecho.

Los gritos pararon. Aguanto la respiración, mientras veía como se ponía de pie, con alguna dificultad, la entrenadora de pokémon de agua.

- ¡Gyarados, acabalo con hiperrayo! –

No había sido suficiente, y vio como el ataque se dirigía a él. No había escape y era su fin y sabía que le había fallado.

No había podido rescatarla. La hipnosis fue total.

* * *

_Gracias por leer :3._  
_Muajaja, pues ahí está. ¿Qué pasará? Pues a usar la imaginación porque hasta ahí llegó (malvada, lo sé), aunque no sé si continuarlo en la otra letra… ¿Qué dicen?_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Quise hacer algo diferente de los otros, así que espero que haya cumplido la misión. _

_De nuevo gracias por todos los reviews! ¿sugerencias para la J o K?, sobretodo la K… :P lo único que se me ha ocurrido es Kilómetros, pero necesito opciones…_

_Nos vemos en la otra :3_

_¿Reviews?_


	9. Ingenuidad

_¡Hola! Por si se preguntaron si seguía viva. ¡Lo estoy!. Perdón, no te excusa… bueno si la tengo pero después se las explicaré… primero pasar a lo importante. Mil gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y demás, los adoro._

_Por si se lo preguntan, Hipnosis si tiene continuación, tuve reviews pidiendo que lo continuara (Gracias) y no soy tan malvada, si hay continuación solo que no en esta letra._

_Pokémon no es mío… si lo fuera, no tendría que trabajar._

__

_

* * *

_

**Ingenuidad.**

Sí se buscara en un diccionario la palabra Ingenuo, encontraríamos la definición en su totalidad de Ash Ketchum. Falta de malicia, sincero e inclusive un poco de inocencia, características que él poseía y en varias ocasiones no le gustaba, para su mala fortuna… esta era una de aquellas situaciones.

Podía escuchar la risa de cierta pelirroja culpable de su estado actual, le había jugado una broma que hacía sentirse el más grande tonto en este momento. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su amiga, ella fue a visitarlo después de haber perdido en las semifinales de la Liga de Sinnoh. Pasar con ellas los días como antes acostumbraban hacerlo, hacía sentirse bien… correcto, como si no hubiera pasada tanto tiempo, y esperando que esto durará lo más posible. Aunque situación como la que se encontraba, era de las pocas cosas que no extrañaba.

- ¡Que ingenuo eres, Ketchum! – gritó Misty y volvió a escucharse su risa. Había sido todo un plan y se sentía ridículo por haber caído en la broma.

- ¡Eso te pasa por poner tú Ariados en mi cama! – Agregó entre risas Misty, mientras salía de su escondite para observar a su víctima, después de la broma. Ash estaba empapado, de pies a cabeza… sin su gorra característica, ya que la había perdido al momento de sumergirse en el lago. Había que aclarar que era invierno, Ash simplemente debería estar muriéndose de frío, después de un chapuzón en el lago.

Sin embargo, aunque por fuera su cuerpo temblaba por el frio que sentía, por dentro no sentía frio alguno. La sorpresa y la molestia hacían que olvidará el frio casi por completo. Ella lo había engañado, pensó que Misty estaba en peligro, uso pikachu de cómplice en la broma, y lo peor de todo perdió su gorra, todo porque su nuevo Ariados había salido de su pokebola sin que él lo ordenará – aunque no podía decir que no le causo gracia la cara de Misty cuando vio a su Ariados, encima de ella – tal vez Misty aún no se daba cuenta, pero en verdad lo había asustado.

Tal vez Misty no esta consiente, de cuanto significa ella para él. Tal vez algún día se lo diría.

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por un accidente – gritó con furia Ash, mientras trataba de secarse el agua que escurría de su ropa. – ¡Perdí mi gorra! ¡Estoy empapado! ¡Y todo por algo que yo no hice!

- Pero Ash, tú pusiste… - pero ella misma paró en seco su intento de excusa, al ver la cara fría que Ash le ponía. Realmente trataba de recordar la última vez que lo vio así, sin embargo, no encontró ningún recuerdo en ese momento.

- Por última vez Misty, ¡Ariados salió solo de su pokebola! ¡Yo no lo mande! – respondió secamente, Ash pudo observar el rostro de Misty y como su gesto se formo de arrepentimiento, pero él estaba molesto, sabía que lo mejor para él, era tranquilizarse y así no arriesgar decir nada que pudiera empeorar las cosas.

Dio la medía vuelta, mientras caminaba hacía su casa… sabía que tenía que cambiarse, sino se enfermaría y su mamá seguro se asustaría. – Ash, espera yo… - pudo escucharla, sin embargo, no quería oírla en este momento así que lo más calmado que pudo le respondió – déjame solo, Mist. –

* * *

Después de un baño caliente y ya con ropa seca, Ash se sentía mejor, aunque un poco preocupado ya que Misty no regresaba. Sabía que le había hablado fuerte, pero nada que ella no controlará… además tenía que entender que estaba molesto, y no había medido la broma.

Paso medía hora más y ya estaba realmente preocupado, agarro su chamarra para salir a buscarla. Iba bajando las escaleras cuando vio la puerta de su casa abrirse y revelar a Misty, empapada, temblando de frio tal cual él había estado hace un par de horas.

- ¡Misty! ¿Qué te paso? – preguntó automáticamente Ash, aunque era obvio, no pudo evitar preguntar. Observo como ella, aún temblando de frio tenía su mirada de arrepentimiento, saco de pronto detrás de ella su gorra, la que pensó que se había perdido.

- Recupere tu gorra, Ash – dijo en su voz temblorosa, así le extendió su gorra húmeda mientras Ash no salía de su asombro. Misty fácilmente pudo haber usado uno de sus pokémon para buscar su gorra dentro del lago, sin embargo, ella se sumergió para buscarlo. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado, al ver que ella se preocupo de alguna forma recuperar algo importante para él.

- Gracias Misty – respondió suavemente, mientras tomaba de sus frías manos la gorra y la colocaba en un lugar apropiado para que se secara. Misty seguía viéndolo con cara de arrepentimiento, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Ash se adelantó.

- Debes cambiarte, no te vayas a resfriar – le sonrió, para que supiera que todo estaba mejor. – Voy a buscarte unas toallas – complementó mientras daba la vuelta para ir en su búsqueda, sin embargo sintió la mano sobre su brazo de Misty.

- Ash, quería decir que lo siento… me pase, no tuve que haberte hecho esa broma – dijo Misty, mientras Ash le ponía toda la atención.

- ¿Sabes realmente porque me moleste? – preguntó Ash, viendo en Misty un ambiente dudoso… haciéndole indicar que tal vez tenía una respuesta pero no sabía si era la correcta.

- No me importo lanzarme al lago Mist, ni que me estuviera congelando después de eso – dijo mientras recordaba lo que lo hizo molestarse tanto – fue que jugaras conmigo, tenía miedo que realmente te hubiera pasado algo, y que yo no estuve ahí para ayudarte.

- Perdóname Ash, es que yo…- Misty trataba de encontrar explicación a sus acciones, sin embargo, Ash no se lo permitió.

- Déjame terminar, Mist. No sabes que feliz he estado desde que viniste a visitarme, es como si todo volviera a la normalidad. – Miro fijamente a Misty, que parecía no tener reacción alguna y que lo escuchaba fijamente, simplemente sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando, así que continuó.

- No ha sido lo mismo sin ti, sé que no soy el mejor explicándolo pero creo que sabes a que me refiero – cada vez se encontraba más titubeante, y la expresión de Misty no le ayudaba mucho para tomar seguridad.

Por su parte, Misty podía sentir el corazón que palpitaba rápidamente y no era por la baja temperatura de su cuerpo que aún caían gotas de agua. Ash hablaba como la persona, que siempre había soñado y que nunca pensó que iba a ver. Y claramente no estaba lista, su mente estaba en blanco… simplemente no sabía que decir.

- Te quiero, Mist. Más de lo que te imaginas – terminó Ash con voz suave y llena de dulzura, esperando con ciertas ansias la reacción de Misty. Y espero…

Ella estaba atónita, su ágil cerebro sencillamente no procesaba lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sólo podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas, que parecía la única parte de su cuerpo que había podido reaccionar. Lo demás era silencio.

Hasta que se escucho dentro de la casa una risa grave de parte de Ash, mientras Misty volvía a sus sentidos.

- Deberías ver tú cara, Misty – agregó entre risas Ash, mientras observo como el rostro de Misty se volvió más rojo debido a su furia y vergüenza contenida.

- ¿Estuviste bromeando conmigo todo este tiempo? – Gritó demandando una respuesta - ¿Tan solo jugabas conmigo?

Ash, no se asusto ante el cambio abrupto de la pelirroja. No era algo que no conociera de ella. Así que calmo poco a poco su risa en tanto formaba una ligera sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Y dices que el ingenuo soy yo… – y la beso.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Par de ingenuos los dos ¬¬… En fin, ahora sí el momento de las excusas._

_Disculpen que me haya demorado tanto para los que han leído esta serie de shots, en septiembre entre a trabajar y te drena las pocas ideas… extraño la escuela._

_Además estuve muy feliz de que les gustara "Hipnosis", y aunque no estaba en mis planes, trate de continuarlo en esta letra, como verán no pude. Busque y busque y busque palabra que pudiera poner pie a que la continuara pero no la encontré. Pero ya encontré la letra apropiada, para la continuación de Hipnosis. Y no es la Z, jaja por si se lo preguntan._

_Y después varias versiones de I que escribí, (i.e. "Ilusión", "Insignia", "Insomnio", etc.) esta fue la que finalmente me convenció. Pero de nuevo, gracias por los reviews realmente motivan a que siga intentándolo aunque me tarde mucho._

_Y por si no vuelvo antes, mejor les deseo una **Feliz Navidad y un hermoso año 2011**, que se la pasen bien y me guardan pavo :D_

_¿Reviews navideños? Jaja :P_


	10. Jamás

_¡Hola! Yei, primer letra del año..._

_Por más que tarde, No den por muerta esta colección de one-shots. Siempre hago mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir escribiendo. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos aqui y en mis viejas historias. ¡Gracias!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Pokémon no me pertenece, tal vez para el 2012 ;)_

* * *

**Jamás**

Una pacifica noche se desarrollaba en Ciudad Celeste, la luna reinaba sobre el cielo adornado de estrellas. La mayoría de las personas estarían dormidas a esta hora; sin embargo, ella no era como la mayoría de las personas. Había caminado desde su gimnasio hasta el faro de la ciudad, donde ya llevaba horas ahí, deleitándose de una bella escena donde la luces de la ciudad hacían que por un momento olvidara todo.

Aquel faro de Ciudad Celeste, desde su regreso al gimnasio - ya varios años atrás -, siempre había sido su refugio, donde siempre podía encontrar la quietud para pensar claramente.

Si ella se sentía triste, enojada, sola… era a donde venía para sentirse mejor. La vista de la enorme Ciudad hacía sentir que sus problemas eran minúsculos, y que podía resolverlos. La primera vez que fue, había sido después de la batalla donde Gyarados le había salvado la vida, pero había dudado de su capacidad de tomar el mando del gimnasio sin ayuda de sus mejores amigos. En otra ocasión también había ido a refugiarse, cuando de libero a su pequeño togepi – ahora togetic – en su visita a Hoenn.

Pero esta vez sentía que aún quedándose más tiempo, no se sentiría mejor con ella misma, había sido un día _distinto_, aunque empezó como un día regular. Levantándose temprano para alimentar a sus pokemon y tener batallas por su medalla, donde todos sus retadores regresaron con las manos vacías. Pero cuando vio a un pequeño pero muy familiar pikachu corriendo hacía ella emocionado, sabía que sería un día diferente.

* * *

- Siempre vienes aquí cuando tienes un día difícil – escucho detrás di sí, una voz masculina que hizo que esbozara una sonrisa. No había necesidad de voltear para corroborar de quien se trataba, al fin de cuentas, el era su novio desde hace ya 9 meses.

- Es un buen lugar para relajarse – dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de contemplar la escena, sintiendo como su novio se acercaba para rodearla por detrás poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la pelirroja, relajándose ante una posición para ella ya muy conocida, respecto al abrazo de él.

- Fui a buscarte al gimnasio, Daisy me dijo que habías salido… aunque no sabía dónde, supuse que estabas aquí – dijo mientras besaba en la mejilla a su novia, y seguía rodeándola con el cariño que le demostraba siempre. - Daisy me conto, que hoy tuviste una visita. –

Pudo sentir a su novia tensarse en cuando acababa de finalizar su oración. La conocía bastante bien, y sabía que lo que había pasado era algo fuera de lo normal y quería averiguar que era.

- Mi hermana no puede cerrar la boca – murmuro molesta, mientras se alejaba de él y de su abrazo que muchas veces la hacía sentirse mejor, hoy no era una de aquellas veces. – Rudy, no fue nada ¿De acuerdo?

El líder del gimansio Trovita, sabía que la pelirroja mentía… se podía ver cuando ella lo hacía, ya que la mayoría del tiempo es directa y te habla viéndote a los ojos, cosa que no había ocurrido. Él volvió a sujetarla abrazándola nuevamente, mientras le pidió de la forma más dulce que confiara en él. – Dime, ¿Qué paso? –

Misty, sabia que Rudy no dejaría el tema de lado, el había sido de lo mejor con ella… y al menos le debía la verdad. No tenia la fuerza suficiente, para mentirle, así que resignada se solto de nuevo del agarraré del Lider, dando un suspiro, le contestó.

- Ash, vino al gimnasio… - dijo Misty, tratando de restarle importancia aunque no pudo. Rudy se mantuvo tranquilo, mientras la miraba confundido pero esperando que ella terminara la historia. – Y ¿Qué paso? –

- Él vino a decirme cosas sin sentido… me dijo que… que… que quería que me fuera de viaje con él… _juntos _solo él y yo. – dijo atropelladamente mientras podía sentir, la mirada triste de Rudy sobre ella. Y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, él conoce lo que significo Ash para ella.

- oh… ¿y que le dijiste? – pregunto algo desconfiado el entrenador, mientras ella lo miraba. Misty parecía revivir recordar lo que había pasado durante el día, y todas las sensaciones que le había ocasionado. ¡Solo Ash Ketchum podía desesperarla tanto!

- ¡Le dije que estaba loco! ¡Que no podía!... ¡que tenía una vida, un novio y no podía irme como si nada! – gritó sintiendo la furia y la frustración de la pelirroja, observaba como agitaba la cabeza como tratando de olvidar - ¿Quién se cree? ¿Qué puede venir años después, como si nada?

- Misty… -

- ¿Qué yo le iba a decir, "_¡Si Ash, deja agarro mi mochila y nos vamos!"_? – gritaba sacando la frustraciones que le generaba, mientras podía sentir como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos aquamarina, y su voz se entre cortaba - ¿Qué era… era lo que siempre había querido? –

- deberías… –

- ¿Qué… que porque demonios se había tardado tanto? ¿Qué nunca pensó lo mucho que me lastimo? – y para ese momento ella ya no hablaba con Rudy, hablaba consigo misma, expulsando todo lo que había acumulado. – ¿Por qué ahora? ¿¡Fue porque tal vez no encontró otra chica a quien freír su bicicleta!

- Misty… deberías ir con él – elevo su voz, por fin sacando del trance a la chica que tenía en frente. Lo que había dicho no era fácil y era más amargo que la última vez. Desde aquella vez en su gimnasio se había dado cuenta, no había perdido la esperanza de poder estar con ella… pero ella seguía siendo la misma chica, enamorada del mismo chico. – Estoy seguro ahora sabe lo afortunado que era y lo idiota que fue por tardarse tanto –

- Pero Rudy, yo… -

- Misty, solo perdóname por insistirte tanto – expresó mientras le sonreía – yo te quiero Misty, pero tú lo amas… siempre lo has hecho, así que ve con él. Viaja de nuevo, estoy seguro que serás feliz.

- Lo siento Rudy, yo realmente trate… - empezó Misty, sintiendo la vergüenza y la culpabilidad sobre ella. – realmente quería que esto funcionara –

- Lo sé, Misty. – dijo, mientras soltaba un suspiro. Era algo que tenía que haber visto venir, pero aun así no dejaba de molestarlo. – Anda, ve… - cayó cuando sintió un beso en la mejilla, tal vez el más sincero de toda su relación, al separarse de él pudo ver la sonrisa más grande que le había visto y pudo sentirse mejor… sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

- Gracias Rudy… -

Y así fue como la vio irse, con la confusión despejada y aquella sonrisa. Sabía que conociéndolos, los dos tendrían sus discusiones por lo obstinados que son los dos, pero que después de mucho tiempo ambos serían felices… había comprendido que _jamás se penetra por la fuerza a un corazón_.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. ¿Qué tal? La otra vez una amiga me dijo que le iba a dar diabetes por tanta dulzura, espero que esta vez le haya bajado, sino... ¡que me demande! jajaja_

_En principio, en lugar de Rudy iba a ser Giorgio... pero mejor Rudy, siento como quedo mejor. No se, diganme ustedes! _

_De nuevo, mil gracias por sus reviews... justo despues de que subí la última vez, tuve 1 semana terrible (tonto Diciembre ¬¬) y anduve deprimida desde entonces... así que ando recuperandome, pero lo importante - aunque duden - es que sus reviews me sacaron una sonrisa apesar de todo, ¡los adoro! Y espero recuperar el tiempo perdido!_

_Así que realmente estoy lo escribi hoy, me llego la idea y no la iba a perder (quien sabes hasta cuando me llegaría otra jaja)... así que ya me desvele, en un rato trabajo así que espero que al menos haya quedado decente :S y gracias por la sugerencias para la K... ya la tengo! Así que esa no va a tardar tanto :3_

_Nos leemos en la otra!_


	11. Kilómetros

¡Dios! No puedo creer que voy a publicar, es un milagro, muchos habrán dado por muerto este ABC... y no los culpo. La verdad me sorprendería si alguien todavía sigue esta abandonada colección de One-shots. Se que han pasado meses, pero créanme no hubo ni un solo mes, que no pensara en como continuar. ¡Dios soy mala en esto! Mil disculpas, han pasado tantas cosas, que han hecho que me retrase tanto. Es oficial, odio la K, la odio porque me estanque tanto tiempo en algo que según yo ya tenía definido. Hoy, me vino una idea... y dije "la tengo que aprovechar"... por fortuna, ando muy tranquila en mi trabajo así que 5 horas después esta el resultado.

Espero que les guste, la verdad hice lo mejor que pude. Sobretodo quería acabarlo para salir de esta letra que me tardo tanto.

* * *

**Kilómetros.**

_- ¡Demonios! ¡Estoy harto de esto! Siempre marcas mis defectos y mis errores, pero para tu información Srita. Perfecta tú tienes más que los míos -_

_- ¿De qué hablas? Ash, te pedí solo que llegaras temprano. Esta noche era especial para mí –_

_- Ya te explique lo que paso, además tan solo era una estúpida obra, en la que te he visto participar miles de veces -_

_- Eres un tonto… ¿Ni siquiera lo recuerdas verdad? -_

_- ¿Recordar qué? -_

_- Hoy cumplíamos 2 años, pero veo que no serán más… si piensas que mis cosas son estúpidas será mejor que te marches –_

_- Misty yo… -_

_- Vete de aquí ahora, tu y yo terminamos –_

* * *

Era invierno, la mayoría de las personas estaban emocionadas por las próximas fiestas decembrinas comprando objetos que darle a sus seres queridos. Una pelirroja caminaba solitaria, sin rumbo fijo, mientras recordaba ese hecho que había marcado el final de la relación con la persona que amaba.

Sabía que se había equivocado, Ash había llegado tarde por salvar el centro pokémon de la ciudad. ¿Cómo se enojaría por ello? Si es lo que le hizo enamorarse de él, su valentía y su bondad de ayudar a las personas que necesitaba.

Se reprochaba desde la noche donde Ash salió de su gimnasio, donde las palabras se atoraron en su garganta en el intento de decir algo, para que no se marchara. Ash tenía razón, ella era peor, su orgullo impedía que estuviera con la persona que más quería, y la soledad la consumía desde ese día.

Miraba como una pareja estaba en el parque, el hombre cubría a su novia, para que ella no pasara frio. Y ella recibía gustosa el calor reconfortante de su novio.

Viendo esta escena recordó, sus ojos se hicieron vidriosos pero hizo su máximo esfuerzo, para no llorar en público, sin razón aparente.

Tan solo lo extrañaba.

* * *

_Ash miraba con pena a Misty, mientras ella estaba sentada con sus rodillas juntas, temblando de frio y muy probablemente de miedo. Se odiaba por no haberle hecho caso cuando ella le dijo lo peligroso que podía ser, pero como casi siempre no pensó en las consecuencias y se aventuro. Ahora, había una tormenta afuera y estaban atrapados en una cueva._

_- ¿No saldremos de esta, verdad Ash? – rompió el silencio, ya que tan solo se escuchaba la fuerte lluvia caer y los rayos que caían._

_- Claro que saldremos de esta Misty, Pikachu nos encontrará y traerá ayuda – trato de animarla, verla en ese estado sentía su corazón partirse._

_- Se que Pikachu es inteligente, pero la lluvia borrara nuestro rastro… y -_

_- Y entonces buscara otra forma de encontrarnos, tranquila Misty. –_

_El silencio volvió a quedar entre los dos, el sonido de la tormenta reinaba en el ambiente. Ash se acerco cautelosamente a ella, y la rodeo con sus brazos para que dejara de temblar, lo que no sabía era que había causado un placentero escalofrió que recorrió la espada de Misty._

_- Misty… te prometo, que saldremos de esta. – Le susurro al oído, haciendo que la acción anterior se repitiera, mientras sentía el nuevo y muy placentero calor que Ash le proporcionaba._

_- ¿Y si no? – pregunto Misty, ya que veía que las horas pasaban, sabía que era probable que no los encontraran y que el oxigeno en la cueva podía empezar a faltar._

_-Si no, no encuentro mejor manera de pasar mis últimos momentos, a solas con la mujer que amo -_

_Tras aquella súbita confesión, Misty se tenso por completo y con cautela volteo a verlo. Él le sonreía, mientras se acerco poco a poco a ella susurrando – Te amo Mist._

* * *

Así había comenzado todo, Ash había dado el primer paso a lo que habían sido 2 hermosos años. Donde las peleas habían disminuido, donde conoció otra faceta de Ash, no su amigo, ni su amor secreto… sino el hombre que tanto había deseado amar.

Regreso al gimnasio dispuesta a encerrarse, ver películas que ahora odiaba solo para torturarse, como una mujer lo sabe hacer. Todo iba acorde a su plan, había comprado irracionales porciones de comida chatarra. Pero entonces encontró a la persona que anhelaba más ver, enfrente de la puerta principal del gimnasio.

Su sonrisa apareció después de mucho tiempo, y se ensancho más cuando él la vio, así que empezó a trotar para su encuentro después de año y medio de esa pelea.

- ¡Hey Misty! – dijo Ash, mientras veía que ella se acercaba a su encuentro.

- ¡Ash! – contesto muy emocionada la líder de gimnasio, había olvidado la pelea y lo horriblemente incomodo que pensaba que iba a ser si lo volvía a ver otra vez. Tan solo floto el sentimiento de que lo había extrañado más que a nadie en el mundo. Lo abrazo con fuerza, pensando que no lo dejaría ir otra vez.

Así permanecieron por un largo tiempo, ella no se había dado cuenta de cuanto estaba durando el momento.

- ¿Misty? – dijo Ash, algo incomodo de la situación. Nunca pensó un recibimiento tan efusivo de la líder de gimnasio. Fue cuando Misty reparo sus acciones, y se aparto bruscamente de Ash, con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas, que alguna vez Ash confeso que consideraba _adorable._

- Lo- lo siento, Ash. - empezaba a disculparse – No sé lo que me paso… no quise incomodarte.

- Hey, tranquila… tan solo fue un abrazo – interrumpió el maestro pokémon – Hemos hecho cosas peores – le dijo de forma traviesa que Misty hizo que sus mejillas subieran de tono un poco más.

- ¡ASH! -

- Tranquila Mist… yo también te extrañe – dijo de forma sincera que tranquilizo a la líder de gimnasio, al ver sinceridad en sus palabras.

- Y… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto ansiosa, ya que por acciones anteriores podía ser que después de su año malo pudiera terminar de la forma que quería.

- Se como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros, y se de mi error… Vine a recuperar – empezó Ash, mientras el corazón de Misty palpitaba más rápido de lo normal. Cosa que Ash solo podía causar en ella. – Vine a recuperar a mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Amiga? – pregunto casi en susurro e involuntariamente salió de su boca, no era lo que esperaba.

- Si Misty, nuestra relación no funciono. Pero te extraño mucho, y quiero que seamos de nuevo amigos… ¿Qué dices? –

- Yo… -

No sabía qué hacer, ella quería más, quería recuperar todo lo que antes tenía. Pero sonrió ante la idea, tal vez poco a poco lo podría volver a tener. Así que aún cuando quería mucho más, sonrió de forma sincera y contesto.

- Claro Ash, amigos… -

* * *

_- Hey Misty… solo llamaba para invitarte a pasar navidad en mi casa, ¿Qué dices? -_

_- Claro Ash, ahí estaré._

_- Misty… tengo algo que decirte._

_- Dime... -_

_- Va a estar mi novia Misty… quería decírtelo… tu sabes, por lo que paso entre nosotros… ¿No habrá problema? –_

_- Claro que no… es tu novia ¿No?, es normal que pases navidad con ella también._

_- Gracias Mist, eres una grandiosa amiga, te espero a las 8 ¿De acuerdo?... Mi mamá está emocionada por verte de nuevo. Nos vemos._

_- Espera Ash… ¿Quién es la afortunada? -_

_- May, empezamos a salir el día que me convertí en maestro pokémon. –_

_- Cierto, vi algo en televisión. Bueno Ash, nos vemos el 24._

_- Bye –_

* * *

Incomodo era un adjetivo que ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que sentía la pelirroja, empezaba arreglarse para ir a casa de Ash. No sabía porque ponía tanto empeño en verse bien, si él solo tendría ojos para su novia.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo y conducía hacía pueblo paleta, la idea de pasar Navidad con Ash era cada vez más mala idea. Pero aún recordaba el día que los vio por primera vez juntos.

En el estadio añil.

* * *

_Los nervios la invadían, muchos podían pensar que era otra aficionada más y solo había venido a disfrutar de lo que decían sería la batalla del año. Pero no, Ash estaba más cerca que nunca de convertirse en Maestro Pokémon, la batalla había sido intensa y solo quedaban con un pokémon cada uno._

_Pikachu se mostraba débil ante el electivir__e de Paul, pero sabía que eso no iba a influenciar. Que Ash no se dejaría vencer por nada. Cada movimiento, cada estrategia la vivía al máximo. Ella debería estar atrás de él, gritándole y apoyándole. Ahora solo se tenía que conformar con un asiento en la sección general._

_La explosión ocurrió, el estadio se cayó porque sabía que era imposible que los dos siguieran de pie. Al menos uno tendría que haber caído, y la sonrisa de Misty se ensancho cuando vio el electivire de Paul en la lona._

_¡Lo había logrado!_

_Estaba feliz por él, era su sueño, pero su sonrisa poco duro cuando May se abalanzó contra él y lo beso. Y fue aún peor cuando Ash no hizo nada por separarla. La pantalla gigante en el estadio mostraba el inicio de una relación._

* * *

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta al olvidarse de eso? Sabía que había tratado por todos los medios no pensar en él y eso que presencio, no leer revistas con la nueva relación del maestro Pokémon. Por ahora trataba de pasar desapercibida entre tantas personas que no conocía en la fiesta de Ash, pero poco lo lograba, ya que lograba cautivar miradas de desconocidos.

Pero con tristeza veía que la única miraba que deseaba, estaba concentrada en una risueña May que sostenía una copa, mientras que su novio la abrazaba.

Así que de un solo movimiento tomo la copa que sostenía mientras un apuesto chico le servía más.

Estaba a punto de dar media noche, y ella había logrado con éxito esquivar a Ash. El chico que hablaba con ella, no recordaba ni su nombre, pero asentía y reía a las cosas sin sentido que el chico decía.

- Vamos a un lugar más privado – dijo él, jalando a la alegre y risueña pelirroja. Estaba tan sumergida en su mundo, que no sintió como alguien los miraba alejarse de la fiesta.

Fuera de la casa de los ketchum, el chico comenzó a besar a Misty, ella tan solo se dejo llevar por un momento. ¿Si Ash podía hacerlo, porque ella no? Aunque tendría que preguntarle de nuevo el nombre al chico que ahorita estaba besando.

Fue cuando escucho la puerta azotar y sintió como el beso había sido cortado y su nuevo 'amigo' estaba tirado con la nariz sangrando.

- Lárgate de aquí, ¡Ahora! –

El pobre chico salió corriendo de miedo al ver al maestro pokémon enfurecido, sabiendo que era mejor huir. Misty se quedo viendo sin poder decir palabra, cuando vio la mirada de Ash clavada en ella, con un semblante aún mucho más serio que el mostrado hacia el chico de la nariz rota, Ash se metió a su casa sin decir palabra.

_¿Le había dado celos?_

* * *

_Misty, siento lo que paso, tan solo no quería que se aprovecharan de mi amiga. Sé que estuvo mal, espero que me perdones. Háblame._

Para evitar que pasara algo similar en Año Nuevo, declino la oferta de Ash. Y prefirió pasarlo en su gimnasio, empezaban a resonar las campanadas dando señal al nuevo año que había llegado. Recordaba que de muy pequeña su mamá le decía que hiciera un deseo, cuando sonara la última campanada.

_- Quisiera una nueva oportunidad. -_

* * *

El año transcurrió tranquilo, Ash insistió en hablar varias veces con ella, después del accidente de navidad. Pero lo había ignorado hasta que él había dejado de buscarla. Por lo que Misty, pensó que era lo mejor. Pensaba que era mejor irse, y buscarse lejos de ahí una nueva oportunidad de empezar y olvidarlo.

Empezó a formar maletas, mientras les explicaba a sus hermanas que haría un viaje… y no sabría cuando volvería, no importaba si tenía que recorrer miles kilómetros con tal de olvidarlo, como él ya lo había hecho con ella.

Todo estaba listo, este día marcaría el día donde olvidaría a Ash Ketchum. Lo lograría, a pesar de todo.

Empezó a subir las maletas a su pequeño coche azul, y se marcharía de Kanto. Su auto estaba lleno, pero sentía que algo le faltaba, pensaba fuertemente que era lo que le faltaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia la observaba.

- Creo que olvidas esto – dijo sacándole de trance, mostrándole la vieja mochila que uso en sus viajes.

- Ash, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendida, mientras los ojos del moreno se clavan en ella.

- Ya que no me contestabas, vine a visitarte… pero ya veo que haz de haber estado muy ocupada – dijo en tono serio – ¿No pensabas decirme que te ibas?

- Ash, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Tan solo quiero viajar como antes. – dijo mientras le quitaba de la mano su mochila vieja.

- No parece un viaje, parece más una huida. – contesto bruscamente el entrenador.

- ¿Solo viniste a eso? ¿A criticarme? No tengo tiempo para eso –

- Lo siento Mist, vine a otra cosa… ¿Podrías ayudarme? Antes de que te vayas… -

La pelirroja mordió dubitativa su labio, porque el destino se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir. En todo el año no le había visto, pero justo el día que ella había decidido irse y olvidarlo aparece ante ella.

- ¿Por favor? – pregunto de nuevo de forma adorable, que Misty no pudo más que sonreír ante su mala suerte. Sabía que nunca le diría que no a Ash Ketchum.

- Ok Ash, ¿Qué pasa? –

Ash solo pudo sonreír ante la respuesta de Misty. Entonces de pronto saco de su bolsillo, un pequeño objeto, pero tan reluciente que no podría dejar de pasar desapercibido. Misty abrió los ojos al ver tan preciosa joya.

- Últimamente, siento que pierdo a la persona que más quiero en esta vida… Siento que esto podría ayudarnos – dijo Ash, mientras le enseñaba en confianza el pequeño anillo.

- Pero no sé cómo preguntarle… Brock me dio sus _románticas ideas_, como ponerlo en una copa de vino o en un pastel… pero conociendo su apetito, creo que se lo comerá antes de que se diera cuenta.

Los ojos de Misty, se hicieron vidriosos al escuchar las palabras de Ash.

- Es hermoso Ash –

- Si, tarde mucho en escogerlo. Entonces vine a preguntarle a mi mejor amiga, como debería preguntarle. –

Misty no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿él venía pedirle ayuda a ella?... Tomo esto como una señal de lo que había decidido, tenía que olvidarlo.

- No creo que yo sea la indicada para ayudarte Ash. –

- Por favor Mist, tú eres mi mejor amiga, no podría confiar en otra persona la decisión más grande de mi vida –

Sonrió por las dulces palabras de Ash, aún pese la agonía.

- Solo tienes que ser tú mismo al pedírselo, cuando menos se lo espere, no tienes que elaborar un gran acto… si ella te ama, te dirá que sí. –

- Gracias Mist… ¿Entonces te irás? – pregunto triste, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo vería, al menos por un largo tiempo. No cruzaron palabra, ella se dirigió su asiento, volvió a mirar a Ash que la miraba triste por su decisión. Ella le hizo una señal de despedida y arranco el coche. Apenas había avanzado unos pocos metros cuando escucho su celular sonar, contesto sin ver quién era.

- ¿Hola? –

- Cásate conmigo, Mist… -

Freno de golpe, observo a Ash en el retrovisor con su celular en el oido sonriéndole. No había dicho nada, mientras Ash fue hacia ella, abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Por favor? – volvió a implorar.

- ¿Y May? – pregunto, su cara de asombro aún no se borraba de su rostro.

- Ella termino conmigo en navidad, cuando vio que quería a Drew. Si no lo hubiera hecho ella, lo hubiera hecho yo. – explico Ash, mientras ayudaba a Misty a salir del coche – Y yo trate de hablar contigo, pero tu señorita me ignoraste, de nuevo.

- Yo no sabía… -

- Claro que no, si te fuiste sin cenar. Entonces, planee esto venirte a preguntar este día en especial – finalizo.

- ¿Este día? -

_- Eres un tonta… ¿Ni siquiera lo recuerdas verdad? – dijo citando aquella conversación en forma de burla._

- ¿Recordar qué? -

- Hoy hubiéramos cumplido 4 años y hoy hace 2 años hice el error más grande, pero pienso remediarlo, entonces que dices… ¿Aceptas? –

_-_ Eres un idiota Ketchum, me hiciste creer… que era para May - sus ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas que había retenido desde que había visto el anillo.

- Hey, yo no hice nada, dije que era para la persona que más quería y no mentí. - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras esperaba la respuesta.

- Si Ash, quiero casarme contigo… - Ash sonrió y deslizo el anillo a su dueña, mientras la besaba como antes. Así pasó uno, dos… ya no sabían el número de besos, compensando el tiempo que habían estado separados.

* * *

- Si no hubiera venido hoy, ¿si te hubieras ido? – preguntó Ash, mientras abrazaba a su novia, no dejándola que se acercara al coche, por si cambiaba de opinión.

- Si Ash, pensaba irme y olvidarte… sin importarme cuantos kilómetros o regiones tendría que recorrer.

- Era en vano Mist… yo hice lo mismo, y no hay kilómetros suficientes para eso.

* * *

_¿Que tal? OK, me pueden mandar un mensaje para demandarme si les dio diabetes o algo. Este va dedicado a todos los que me han escrito algo en esta colección de One-Shot, se que no es mi mejor trabajo, pero lo hice con mucho cariño (tal vez demasiado, por eso lo cursi jajaja) que no puedo dejar de agradecer todas las palabras de apoyo y aliento :) Mil Gracias!_

_Tuve un problema muy grande hace poco, que reduciré a que me robaron mi laptop... Entonces todos mis intentos de fics, se perdieron. Ya no pondré fechas para mi siguiente capitulo, que siempre quedo mal. Pero lo único que puedo decir, no importa cuanto tarde, continuare este ABC o lo harán mis nietos pero se completara jajaja._

_Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_¿Reviews?_


	12. Lazo

_Wow, otro milagro tan solo he tardado 3 semanas en publicar. Jaja la verdad este capítulo ya lo tenía hecho desde hace meses… es solo que por lo de mi lap, lo había perdido pero gracias un amigo lo recupere aunque tuve que hacer modificaciones y es por eso que no lo he puesto antes._

_Además este capítulo va dedicado a mis dos amigos campeones… **Satoshi Ryu** que gracias a él, no perdí este fic y a la grosera favorita **Ai-Ketchum** que prometí que iba a subir si eran campeones en el fútbol. Ni modo, a aguantar sus egos insoportables jajaja. (Lo bueno que pasa cada 29 años jajaja) Los quiero. Bien ganado, y ni modo a subir!_

_Gracias a todos los que me han leído y escrito su opinión, son tan lindos y sus palabras alientan demasiado. Los adoro._

* * *

**Lazo.**

Ash Ketchum, entrenador de pueblo Paleta y futuro Maestro Pokémon. Ese era él, estaba convencido que algún día lo lograría, él creía en el destino, lo sabía desde que su padre le dijo que él, un día sería el más grande maestro pokémon de la tierra. Fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de él, por esto estaba convencido.

Desde aquel día que salió de su casa, con un pokémon fuera de lo común para entrenadores novatos, había señales de que su camino iba a ser distinto a los demás. Un ratón eléctrico, que parecía que le complicaría la vida y su viaje pokémon, pero después de unos hechos fuera de lo común, crearon un lazo tan fuerte nunca antes visto entre pokémon-humano.

Siempre ha pensado, que las cosas sucedían por alguna razón especial, él sabía que si se hubiera levantado temprano, como había marcado la hora en su despertador, _nunca_ hubiera tenido a su pikachu, hubiera tenido a un dócil squirtle, que hubiera hecho el camino más fácil y placentero. Aquel squirtle, seguramente hubiera obedecido las órdenes de atacar a ese pequeño pidgey y no hubiera tenido que lanzar una roca al feroz spearrow. ¿Mucho más fácil?

Tal vez sí.

Pero no lo cambiaría, nunca en su vida se ha arrepentido de haberse parado tarde, ya que más que su pokémon era su mejor amigo, sin su irreverencia del principio, nunca hubiera saltado de ese rio, para ser pescado por ella.

Misty Waterflower, la persona con el carácter más volátil que jamás háyase conocido. Ella aquel día, después de una discusión muy fuerte con sus hermanas, había decidido irse jurándoles que no volvería hasta ser una gran entrenadora de pokémon acuáticos. Ella lo pesco del rio, y lo siguió por 3 regiones diferentes por la – _ahora tonta excusa – _de cobrar su bicicleta.

Nunca supo porque, pero sentía algo diferente con ella. Le gustaba la forma que lo veía, sus gestos cuando se preocupaba por él, su rostro tranquilo alumbrado por la fogata cuando dormía, incluso sus infinitas peleas a lo largo de los años.

Pese al carácter de los dos, y sus continuas discusiones. Ningún podía negar, que se preocupaban por cada uno. Los recuerdos eran fiel testigo de sus amistad y lo mucho que se preocupaban uno por él otro.

* * *

Ella sintió algo cuando en la torre pokemon, cuando Ash estaba en forma de fantasma.

El se preocupo cuando la vio inconsiente, sobre la playa después del hundimiento de SS. Ana.

Ella cuido de él cuando se enfermo, en las islas naranjas.

El la ayudo cuando no podía caminar más, bajo la tormenta.

Ella fue a salvarlo, cuando cayó al mar de la espalda de lugia.

El fue animarla para su batalla en las copas remolino.

Era algo incomparable, que no sabía reconocer, pero sabía que era distinto… especial y único.

Ella solía ser su mejor amiga.

No era que ahora, 12 años más tarde de aquel día que ella lo abofeteo, no fuera su amiga… es que era diferente, había dejado de verla por tanto tiempo que ahora ya no sabía.

* * *

Habían viajado por varios años, sin embargo ella tuvo que dejar de hacerlo. Tenía que tomar el liderato de un gimnasio, de su gimnasio de agua, que tanto significaba para ella.

En aquel momento, él sentía algo que no sabía identificar, pasó de algo tan placentero de verla todas las mañanas con su cabello alborotado, a un pequeño agobio en su pecho al verla pedalear en su reparada bicicleta con destino a Celeste.

Y así continúo sus viajes, olvidando ese sentimiento con batallas y nuevos amigos, funcionaba muy bien. Pero nunca volvió a crear un lazo como lo había creado con ella. Ella constantemente lo llamaba, para estar al tanto de cómo estaban. El seguido le escribía contándole sus aventuras.

Tiempo después volvió a verla, ella había ido a Hoenn a visitarlos. La sensación volvió, pero se volvió más grande cuando la vio llorar cuando despedía a su recién evolucionado amigo. Verla triste, ondeando su mano hacia el cielo, despidiéndose de lo que él sabía que era su pokémon consentido, le nació una urgencia de consolarla; sin embargo, se controlo con algún esfuerzo.

Se fue, siempre se iba y de nuevo tenía que lidiar con la tristeza de verla partir. Ese agobio de no saber cuando la volvería a ver. Y pasado el tiempo, observo como la comunicación había disminuido, las llamadas de ella había pasado a ser nulas o solo en fechas importantes y él también había dejado de escribir, no sabía exactamente la razón.

No le gusto nada.

* * *

Al contrario de Ash, Misty sabía cómo llamarle a lo que sentía cada vez que veía sus ojos y su sonrisa brillante. Tal vez era porque era una romántica empedernida, pero sabía que se había enamorado de su amigo.

Desde el principio, se dio cuenta que él era diferente a los que había conocido antes. Los actos tontos que regañaba siempre, eran los que la habían cautivado. Que chica en su sano juicio, no se enamoraría de la actitud de héroe que siempre mostraba, de su valentía e generosidad que mostraba cuando alguien se encontraba en peligro.

Se sentía afortunada, la mayoría de las personas, se pasan años buscando a esa persona en especial. Sin embargo ella, _lo pesco_, y nunca quiso dejarlo. Pero tenía una responsabilidad, y él un sueño que cumplir.

Ella esperaba que algún día él se diera cuenta, tenía que ser paciente, ya que no quería asustarlo, ni perderlo. El reconocimiento de los sentimientos se da casi siempre de un modo lento y sutil. Para ella fue un poco más rápido, pero tampoco fue que desconociera de sus sentimientos. La conciencia se ilumina a medida que el velo se va descorriendo. No todo el mundo está preparado para percatarse al instante.

Hay que esperar el momento adecuado, y la persona que se da cuenta primero tiene que ser paciente. Pero la paciencia es una virtud, que pocos poseen… y conforme pasa más tiempo, más difícil de sostener.

* * *

Había perdido de nuevo la liga de Sinnoh, había estado más cerca que nunca, pero parecía que aún faltaba tiempo para su encuentro con el destino. Estaba ansioso de regresar a casa, sin embargo, sus ansias fueron apagadas al ver solo a su mamá, a Tracey y al profesor esperándolo.

No había habido visita, ni llamada, ni carta de ella.

Paso un tiempo en su casa, y miraba el teléfono sabiendo que podía llamar, simplemente saludar… tal vez era que estaba ocupada, que los visitantes en el gimnasio no paraban o… tal vez era que se había olvidado, que ni siquiera lo vio participar en Sinnoh.

Pero dudo en llamarla, no quería conocer la razón por la cual ella no había ido a visitarlo.

Así que emprendió otro viaje, Isshu sería la región, de nuevo tendría batallas y nuevos amigos que lograran como las otras ocasiones olvidar todo recuerdo de aquel sentimiento.

Solo que esta vez, no parecía funcionar.

Cada vez que su nuevo compañero peliverde, coqueteaba con alguna chica, desearía tenerla para que le jalara el oído. Cada vez, que Iris decía que los pokémon dragones eran los máximo quería verla discutiendo que no le llegaban ni a los talones a los de agua.

Sentía que la perdía sin conocer el motivo, pero se prometió a si mismo, que cuando regresara iria a verla, no tendría miedo de saber lo que pasaba, tan solo quería volver a sentir aquella tranquilidad y alegría que le daba solo cuando ella sonreía.

* * *

De nuevo estaba desilusionado, había perdido ahora en la final, la liga de Isshu… podía sentir lo cerca que había estado, pero ya no importaba más. El destino era caprichoso y tendría que esperar por su momento.

Esta vez, tomaría vacaciones. Volvería a Kanto, a su región… a su hogar, volvería a verla.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Ciudad Celeste, maldecía que su sentido de orientación aún no había mejorado, después de un poco de confusión y teniendo que preguntar 4 veces en dirección al gimnasio, había llegado a su destino. El recinto con un Dewgong estaba enfrente de él, sonreiría conforme se acercaba, estaba tan cerca de verla.

Empezó a caminar más rápido y aún más cuando la vio afuera de su gimnasio, recargada sobre la pared mientras veía el cielo. Obviamente había cambiado de la última vez, su cabello ahora suelto estaba a la altura de sus hombros, sus piernas estéticas que seguro ganaba la atención de varios hombres, él no era la excepción… se veía hermosa.

Corría a su encuentro, cuando tuvo que parar en seco al ver que llegaba otra persona, la tomaba de la mano mientras le ofrecía un hermoso bouquet de rosas, y le daba un tierno beso.

Que ella no se limito a cortar, sino a profundizar aún más.

Fue cuando lo supo, por fin sabía que era esa sensación cada vez que la veía, el agobio en su pecho cada vez que se marchaba y ahora la rabia que sentía cuando vio que Rudy seguía tomando de la mano a su pelirroja.

Era amor, de aquel que se burlaba cuando ella veía películas románticas. Amor, que se mofaba de cada intento fallido de Brock, jurándose a sí mismo que nunca actuaría de manera similar. Amor, que hizo actuar por instinto, por lo que nunca supo cuando emprendió una carrera nuevamente solo que con más ansías y fervor para voltear al sujeto para él extraño y dirigir un puño bien centrado en su quijada.

* * *

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Ash Ketchum? – grito una enfurecida, Misty.

- ¿Quién te crees para llegar así, y golpear a mi novio? - volvió a preguntar.

Lo había logrado, y de qué forma… despertar a Gyarados en persona, y por el color rojo de su cara, sabía que pronto evolucionaría, algo que solo la furia de Misty lograría. Realmente no escuchaba lo que ella le estaba diciendo, solo veía como su boca se movía, seguramente diciendo e insultándolo de distintas formas.

¡Él quería decir algo! No había viajado desde Isshu, para quedarse callado, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

Ni el mismo supo de donde había venido eso, nunca había sido una persona violenta, aunque de algo estaba seguro… no se arrepentía de nada.

- ¿Tú… tú novio? – Fue lo primero que alcanzo a murmurar, y se atrevió a verla a los ojos

- ¿Cómo demonios yo iba a saber que era tu novio? ¡Nunca me dijiste nada! – grito ofendido, ya que sabía que era algo que él tenía que saber.

- ¿Cómo iba a decírtelo si dejaste de llamar? – grito de nuevo, mientras observaba como sus ojos ardían en furia.

- No tienes ni un derecho de venir, años después, a golpear a Rudy solo por tu culpabilidad de ser un mal amigo. – grito exasperadamente Misty, mientras Ash no había roto el contacto visual.

- ¡Yo no sabía! ¡Te estaba defendiendo! ¿Qué tal si se aprovechaba? – respondió por instinto, realmente ni supo que había dicho solo escupió oraciones con furia al oír solo la verdad de parte de Misty, mientras vio como los ojos de Misty volvían abrirse con furia.

Sea lo que sea que haya dicho, había sido un gran error.

- ¿Aprovechar? – bufó, mientras sentía como poco a poco se hacía más pequeño ante su mirada – él no ha sido más que un caballero de su parte, que se ha preocupado por mi y estado en los momentos que más he necesitado; sin embargo, tú que viajas de una región a otra sin mirar atrás. ¡No te importo!

¡Claro que me importas! Siempre lo he hecho – murmuró lo último y recordando todo es agobio que sintió, simplemente hizo lo que siempre hace, decir lo que pensaba en el momento

- ¿Ah si? – bufó mientras apretaba los puños del coraje que sentía.

- Estuviste cuando _gracias _a mis hermanas, ¿estuve a punto de perder el gimnasio? –

_- Tú _no has estado para mi… tuve a mis hermanas, a tú mamá, a Rudy, a Brock… a todos menos a ti…. ¡Así que no digas que te importo cuando no es cierto! –

- Si me hubieras dicho, hubiera venido _corriendo _a verte –

- No mientas, tu seguías tus viajes sin mirar atrás, mientras yo me enteraba de ti por todos menos por ti. – grito de nuevo la pelirroja.

- Yo te extrañe, ¡Por eso estoy aquí!... – cuando lo dijo no supo de donde había venido eso. Misty se sorprendió de lo que había dicho Ash.

- Ademas, tampoco has sido la perfecta amiga – ironizo Ash, mientras Misty había dejado de verlo

- Ni siquiera me hablaste cuando perdí en Sinnoh o en Isshu, ¡Ni una visita! ¡Ni una llamada! – grito furico mientras Misty retrocedía.

- ¡Yo te necesitaba! Y a ti no te importo… lo triste que me sentía –

- Yo pensé que iba a recibir en cualquier momento una llamada tuya, diciéndome que lo había hecho bien o incluso mal, ¡pero nada! – grito y la cólera que había sentido por fin le había abandonado, haciéndosela saber a _su mejor amiga._

- Yo… yo… - parecía titubear, mientras veía hacia abajo mientras apretó sus ojos, aún con los años él sabía que cuando no miraba a los ojos, era signo claro que mentiría – tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, así que si me permites Ketchum… yo… tengo revisar si Rudy podrá hablar después de tu bajeza.

Y _otra_ vez se iba, de nuevo como todas esas veces… pero no, ahora que sabía que significaba no la iba a dejar, Ash Ketchum, nunca se rendía sin una batalla de por medio.

- Espera… - gritó, Ash tomo a Misty del hombro, bajo su mano pudo sentir la tensión que genero su toque – Vine a verte Misty, ¿No significa algo para ti? –

- No Ash, no significa nada – dijo sin voltear al verlo, cosa que odio ya que no se atrevía a decirle eso a la cara – Se que mientes, la Misty que yo conocía nunca le daba la espalda a nada, y mucho menos a sus amigos. -

Misty no digo nada, sin embargo, volteo a confrontarlo poco a poco y observo que lloraba. Lagrimas lentamente bajaban por su piel blanca y fina, cosa que Ash siempre odio… Así que atino a limpiar con sus pulgares aquellas lágrimas que odiaba.

- Ese es el asunto Ash, tu y yo ya no somos amigos, no somos nada – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con tristeza, mientras el paraba toda acción.

Lo doloroso de sus palabras, habían detenido toda acción. Así pasaron un minuto, tal vez más, realmente no sabía él había sentido que era demasiado tiempo sin decir nada, porque en su cabeza no entraba las palabras que Misty acaba de decir.

- Mi… mien…. Mientes – tartamudeo Ash, mientras apretaba ahora su mano en señal de lo doloroso que resultaba

- Tú y yo somos amigos, no somos perfectos pero siempre hemos sido diferentes Misty –

- Yo se que existe algo entre nosotros que ni siquiera tus palabras hirientes van a destruir. – continuo su discurso sin esperar una palabra de la pelirroja que seguía llorando desde su posición.

- Hubo algo predestinado hizo que el mismo día que huiste de tu casa, tú me pescarás del río. – Dijo mientras Misty lo veía atentamente

- Los dos estábamos solos y nos encontrábamos, necesitábamos un amigo y encontramos algo mucho más grande que eso.

- Yo… yo te amo, Misty – dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que estremeciera todo el cuerpo de Misty.

- Y se que tu también, se que todo lo que has dicho es una mentira, porque lo que siento es tan grande, como para no ser correspondido, es algo único. – Finalizo, mientras tomo la única oportunidad que podía llegar a tener, era todo o nada.

La besó aprovechando la boca entre abierta de Misty, ante las palabras pronunciadas de Ash, nunca había sentido algo igual era casi el cielo, casi todo lo que había imaginado…. Era casi, solo porque ella no le estaba correspondiendo, así que insistió un poco más hasta que sintió una respuesta.

Sus labios se habían suavizado un poco, y le ofreció una respuesta tímida, que duro muy poco para despues sentir el ardor en su cara.

Misty lo había rechazado, su pecho se agitaba mientras ella no dejaba de verlo con furia.

- No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo, tu y yo nunca tuvimos nada especial – grito, Misty mientras empezaba a caminar hacia atrás.

– Yo ya no te amo, Ash… ¡Ya no! – salió corriendo del gimnasio, esta vez no la iba a detener… ahora la comprendía.

* * *

Todo angustia y sentimiento que él sintió, ahora conocía que ella también lo había sentido. Seguro sufría igual que él, y le dolía cada vez que no lo veía, hasta que se canso y siguió su vida.

Ahora le tocaba a él, aunque no sabía cómo.

Pensaba irse ese mismo día, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí y entre más rápido se marchará mejor. Sin embargo, ya era tarde y tenía que recoger a pikachu y a los demás en el centro pokémon.

El día había sido largo, la noche empezaba su turno, pero él no tenía ánimos de nada. La enfermera Joy, le proporciono un cuarto – ofreciéndole una disculpa anticipada, debido a que estaban haciendo reparaciones eléctricas, era temporada baja de entrenadores en donde el centro pokémon había aprovechado para su mantenimiento. Debido a que apenas habían finalizado las ligas en todo el mundo, eran pocos los huéspedes dentro del centro pokémon.

Para él, mucho mejor… no quería estar rodeado de muchas personas, inclusive ni su más fiel amigo podía ayudarlo. Así que le pidió de favor a la Enfermera Joy, que cuidará un poco más de sus pokémon, la cual ella acepto gustosa.

Cerro con llave su cuarto mientras se sumergía en la obscuridad brindada por la noche y por su estado de humor.

Realmente lo había arruinado esta vez, aunque no podía asumir toda la culpa. Ambos habían tenido la culpa de su separación. Pero el hecho de que Misty, ya no lo consideraba más un amigo había golpeado duro en el estado del entrenador pokémon. Ella ahora tenía una vida perfecta, donde su gimnasio había crecido, con su novio perfecto - bueno no tanto – pensó, el muchacho al recordar e imaginarlo con la quijada deshecha por él.

Por largas horas pensó, a donde ir, entre más lejos mejor. Aún así sabía que no era lo correcto, pero si ella no quería nada que ver con él, tan solo le podía ofrecer eso para que ella fuera feliz, así fue entre tantos pensamientos como poco a poco consiguió el sueño.

* * *

Despertó agitado, no tan solo por el mal sueño que había tenido, tenía mucho calor, mucho más del normal… de pronto observo que humo se filtraba por su puerta. Sabía que algo estaba mal, _realmente_ mal. Así que rápidamente agarro sus cosas e intento abrir la puerta.

_¡Auch!_

Pero no pudo al primer intento. La perilla estaba hirviendo y fue con ayuda de su misma ropa que pudo girarla para descubrir lo que estaba temiendo.

Las llamas estaban esparcidas a lo largo del centro pokémon, seguramente había ocurrido algún fallo de las reparaciones eléctricas… sin duda, los bomberos estaban en camino, o tal vez ya estaban pero no se podía escuchar más allá del sonido de las brasas quemando su piel.

Fue cuando paso en mente sus amigos, seguramente estaban a salvo pero no podía quedarse con esa duda, iría a rescatar a pikachu y meterlo en su pokebola si era necesario para que se salvara.

Empezó a caminar entre las llamas, de lo que en algún momento, fue un pasillo… ahora eran escombros y no estaba seguro en qué dirección iba.

No había forma de salir, su cuarto no había ventanas… y los pasillos eran largos sin una salida de emergencia a la vista.

Empezó a toser irremediablemente, el humo era demasiado para los pulmones que exigían aire. Y de pronto pensó, que tal vez era su destino terminar así. Todas las veces que había estado cerca de la muerte, esta era la que parecía más real… estaba solo. No tenía a sus amigos, ni a Brock, ni pikachu, ni a Misty… entendió que todos aquellos actos heroicos y situaciones de peligro, nunca los había vivido solo.

No había quien lo ayudará en este momento, por primera vez temió por su vida… a donde volteara no había más que fuego impidiéndole el paso, no había escape.

Las fuerzas de sus piernas se acabaron… había caído de rodillas, mientras se cubría con su chamarra el denso humo. Ya no había mucho que hacer, lo mejor era dejarse llevar por lo que parecía que iba a ser su fin.

- ¡Ash! – alcanzo a escuchar, y con ese llamado evito que perdiera el conocimiento… su vista borrosa por el humo y por su condición, logro focalizar a la única persona que hubiera querido ver en estos momentos, sin embargo, sus fuerzas se habían agotado y no pudo responder ante su llamado.

* * *

Se movía lo más rápido que podía entre este caos, ese sobresalto en el pecho, la había alertado… algo está mal y tenía que hacer algo. Salió de su gimnasio a caminar, para calmar esa sensación pero esta seguía y cada vez más fuerte.

Fue cuando vio una iluminación extraña y vio la densa nube de humo sobre esta. Corrió lo más fuerte que pudo y llego a lo que era el centro pokémon, desorganización por todos lados, la enfermera Joy tratando de buscar todos los que estaban registrados y las Jenny tratando de alejar a toda persona ajena a esta situación, mientras aun no llegaba el escuadrón de bomberos.

¡Como hubiera deseado haber traído sus pokémon! Pero aquella sensación de angustia volvió a golpear su pecho y aún más fuerte, ahora sabía lo que pasaba. - _¡Ash!_

En ningún momento lo dudo, sabía que estaba ahí… solo lo sabía. ¡Y tenía que hacer algo rápido!

Corrió y corrompió la barda de seguridad de las Jenny's, que entre tanto caos no observaron como una pelirroja se metía sin miramientos al centro pokémon.

Estaba segura que no era su más brillante idea, entrar a un centro pokémon en llamas, sin ninguna ayuda posible y aún así no detuvo su marcha… tenía que llegar, sabía que estaba ahí. ¡Ash Ketchum siempre se mete en este tipo de problemas!

Las llamas quemaban su piel descubierta, sus brazos y piernas ya recibían el daño de las flamas. Con su brazo cubría su nariz para poder respirar, pero la visibilidad cada vez se hacía más difícil.

Fue cuando observo que estaba en lo cierto, reconocería esa silueta en cualquier lado - ¡Ash!

Misty llego a su encuentro, trato de ayudarlo para que se levantará pero no podía y Ash tampoco cooperaba. El se veía débil seguramente ya había recibido por mucho tiempo las llamas.

- ¡Vamos Ash, tenemos que salir de aquí! - le gritó, fue como lo sacará de trance y empezó a moverse con dificultad. Observo que ya tenía lesiones graves y sabía qué pasaría si no salían pronto de ahí.

Juntos avanzaron hasta que enfrente de ellos cayeron escombros impidiéndole el paso.

- ¿Ash, no tienes algún pokémon de agua? ¿Y pikachu? –

- Todos estaban con la enfermera Joy… - hablo con dificultad, mientras tosía, su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente

– Tan solo espero que estén a salvo – murmuro de nuevo, su voz se escuchaba débil. El humo lo había afectado. Misty tan solo se lamentaba, _cualquier _pokémon de Ash, hubiera sido de mucha ayuda en estos momentos… pero no había tiempo para eso, así que empezó de nuevo el paso, pero Ash no lo acompaño.

- ¡Ash, tenemos que salir de aquí! – le grito para que reaccionara, pero esta vez no hubo respuesta de Ash, su cuerpo no podía más.

– No… no puedo, ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – alcanzo a preguntar, mientras trataba de todos los medios posibles recuperar algo de fuerza.

- Sr. Maestro Pokémon tu siempre estás en estos problemas – desvió el tema, ¿Cómo explicarle que tan solo un presentimiento supo que él se encontraba en problemas?

- Vamos Ash, haz un último esfuerzo, no puedo yo sola – dijo con la emoción a flor de piel, mientras empezaba a derramar lagrimas.

Ash lo intento, trato de levantarse de nuevo, sin embargo no pudo… su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba como debía, tan solo ocasiono que Misty cayera con él.

- Mist… - murmuro, el en su interior quería gritarle que se fuera, que se salvara… pero ya no pudo más.

- Lo siento, Mist… - y sin más cayo inconsciente a lado de Misty.

- ¡No… no no no, vamos Ash despierta! – golpeo de lado la cabeza de Ash, pero no reaccionaba. Entonces empezó a llorar

– Perdoname Ash, ¡por favor despierta! – continuaba moviéndolo mientras las lagrimas sin control caian de sus ojos, ignorando por completo él dolor de las llamas sobre su cuerpo.

- Perdoname, todo lo que te dije… era mentira, yo… tu eres aún mi amigo, estaba orgullosa de lo lejos que has llegado en las ligas, estaba segura que ibas a ganar.

Se acerco más a él, no le importaba si lo estaba escuchando o no, ella tenía que decirlo y se arrepentía que su _estupido __orgullo_ le había impedido decírselo antes.

- Te amo Ash, más que nada… tú y yo tenemos un lazo tan grande, que pase lo que pase estaremos juntos. -

Sus fuerzas también se habían ido, no pensaba luchar si Ash ya no podía moverse, cedió ante el humo y su respiración cada vez era más laboriosa, mientras lo observaba. No sabía si Ash aún respiraba. Se acerco lo más que pudo a él, y fue como en esos últimos momentos recordó una frase que la Señora Ketchum le dijo cuando la visitaba en pueblo paleta.

_Del mismo modo que tenemos libre albedrío,_

_El destino absoluto es inmutable._

_Lo que se supone que debe ocurrir,_

_Ocurre de una forma o de otra._

Sonrió pensando en aquella frase, al menos estarían juntos, como tuvo que haber sido siempre. Fue así como lo último que escucho fue un grito de un hombre antes de que cayera inconsciente, y sin saber que iba a pasar, estarían juntos.

_- Encontramos 2 personas -_

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Jajaja lo sé, me atacará el karma por hacerle eso a los dos. Trate de hacer algo diferente... no se si lo logre. Muchas Gracias a todos por sus palabras de aliento y apoyo. Los adoro! No se, si vuelva para antes de navidad. Pero si no lo hago, espero que tengan unas muy bonitas fiestas decembrinas. Espero que se hayan portado bien en el año ;)_

_De nuevo, este capitulo va en especial a mis dos amigos Satoshi Ryu y Ai-Ketchum... que aparte de ser campeones, y prometi publicar por esa razón, lo hice con un cariño especial porque son muy buenos amigos y me divierto mucho con ellos, son incomparables ;) Espero que les haya gustado. _

_También una mención especial a AngelLarc, que me dio permiso de usar su avatar en mi perfil, avatar que amo tanto jejeje._

_Nos leemos en la próxima. ¿Reviews?_


	13. Misión

_¡Hola! Por fin, puedo venir con actualización, esta letra me costo mucho trabajo, pero acabe disfrutando mucho hacerla. Aunque debo de admitir... ¡Es un desastre! Pero era mi intento más cómico, que sin duda, es algo que no se me da tanto… creo que soy más dramática._

___Alguien debería enseñarme a no apostar en causas perdidas *sigh*, y controlar mi orgullo cuando molestan a mi equipo, en fin, algunos sabrán mi amigo Satoshi Ryu, en su fic, "Volver a empezar"… anuncio el reto que me había molestado a lo largo de la semana pasada, una apuesta entre nuestros equipo… y bueno, perdí. Así que aquí está mi pago ¬¬ ¡Espero que te guste!_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que fue bien aceptada la otra letra, a pesar de su final. ¡Muchas Gracias!_

* * *

**Misión.**

- Ash, ¿me podrías ayudar a llevar esto a la mesa? Por favor – dijo Brock, mientras le estiraba lo que era un gran platón, lleno de comida deliciosa, Brock parecía que se había lucido.

- ¡Ash! ¿No me escuchas? ¡Ayúdame, por favor! –

- ¡Vamos Ash, que esta pesado! –

- ¡ASH! – grito con toda su fuerza, mientras volvía a colocar el platón en su lugar para ir averiguar porque Ash no le había hecho caso, tal vez estaba viendo algún torneo pokémon, no había otra cosa que lo distrajera más que ver grandes batallas. Al observarlo, no pudo evitar que se formara una sonrisa de lado.

_Tal vez si había otra cosa que lo distrajera tanto, además de los pokémon. _

Ahí estaba su mejor amigo por 9 años, sentado en el sillón de su sala pero sin ver la televisión - esta estaba apagada - su vista estaba dirigida hacía su otra mejor amiga que arreglaba la mesa, mientras platicaba muy alegremente con la Señora Ketchum.

La sonrisa de Brock se ensancho aún más, al notar el rostro de Ash. Había esperado _años _para este momento.

- Misty se ha vuelto muy bonita, ¿verdad Ash? – escucho, y con todo esfuerzo no soltó un grito de la forma en que su amigo lo había asustado.

- ¡Brock! ¿Me quieres matar de un ataque? – pregunto Ash, acelerado mientras trataba de calmarse y no mostrarse nervioso ante Brock por haberlo descubierto.

- Te llame varías veces y no me hacías caso. Vine a verte pero ya entiendo la razón porque estas tan _distraído_ – ironizó Brock, una manera que hizo sentir incomodo Ash.

- ¡No estaba viendo a Misty! – se defendió rápidamente.

- Nunca dije que estuvieras viendo a Misty… -

- ¡Diablos! –

Brock poso una de sus manos sobre lo que consideraba otro de sus hermanos menores. Él era _experto _en cuestiones de chicas, sin duda, no podía perder oportunidad de _transmitirle _todo su _vasto_ conocimiento a Ash.

- ¡Vamos Ash! ¿Por qué no le dices a Misty, que te gusta? –

- ¡Brock! ¿Qué tonterías dices? –

- Ash, admítelo de una vez… ¡todo el mundo lo sabe!. – escucho un suspiro proveniente de Ash, y vio como caía desanimado - No sé cómo hacerlo Brock, Misty es… especial, no quiero echarlo a perder –

- ¡No lo harás! - exclamo alegremente mientras abrazo a su amigo.

- Yo te ayudaré Ash, con mis consejo lograré que estén juntos… te anotaré unas _**reglas básicas **_y veraz que todo saldrá bien… – Ash sintió un escalofrió en su espalda… algo le decía que no todo saldría bien.

* * *

**Número 1. **Vístete para la ocasión, llama la atención de Misty.

**- **¡Ash, cariño... la cena ya esta lista! – su mamá le llamo para que empezaran a cenar, Misty y Brock estaban en su lugar, mientras Brock estaba impaciente por que saliera Ash, _el mismo escogió el atuendo que utilizaría su amigo._

Se escucharon pasos lentos, cuando por fin apareció Ash. Tanto la señora Ketchum como Misty miraron atónitas la vestimenta de Ash, mientras Brock sonría con satisfacción vaya que había llamado la atención. Ash vestía un traje negro, la combinación perfecta entre camisa y corbata.

_Debo de verme ridículo._

- Ash, ¿Vas a salir? –

- No mamá, vamos cenar ¿cierto? –

- ¿Por qué el atuendo, hijo?

- Tú dijiste que era una cena especial –

_- ¡Ash! _Es una cena especial, porque hace mucho no estábamos juntos, ¡no para que te vistieras de gala! y ahora jovencito…_ ¡Vas a echar a perder el traje, vete a cambiar ahora mismo!. -_

- ¡Pero mamá! -

- _**¡Ahora!**_ -

Ash subió las escaleras molesto mientras podía escuchar la risa de Misty, por la escena entre madre e hijo que acaba de presenciar.

* * *

**Número 2. **Se educado y come _despacio_, no comas como _Ash Ketchum_. Ninguna chica le gusta ver comer a un chico como desesperado.

- Hijo, ¿no te gusto la comida? –

- Claro que si mamá, ¿Por qué lo dices? - mientras tranquilamente tomaba una cucharada de la sopa.

- Porque ya todos acabamos y tú aún no terminas tú sopa –

- ¿Qué? -

_Creo que exagere un poco..._

* * *

**Número 3. **Sí Misty menciona algún chico, no actúes celoso. Muéstrate seguro de ti mismo. A las chicas les encantan hombres seguros de sí mismos.

- Misty, ya no me platicaste… ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Gary? – menciono la Señora Ketchum.

- ¡CON GARY! – se levanto Ash rápidamente, golpeando con sus puños la mesa.

- ¡Ash! ¿Qué forma es esa de interrumpir una conversación? – Ash ignoro el comentario de su mamá, volteo a ver muy molesto, mientras Misty lo observaba extrañada.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que saliste con Gary? – pregunto furioso Ash.

- ¿Desde cuándo tengo que informarte este tipos de cosas, Ash Ketchum? – contraataco Misty, aún sorprendida de su reacción.

- Soy tu mejor amigo, se supone que nos contamos todo… - escucho el tono de tristeza en Ash, ella no pudo evitar sonreírle mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

- No creí que te importará –

- Si me importa… - corrió incapaz de sostener su mirada.

- Además era una pequeña infección en la garganta, no es nada grave – dijo Misty tratando de animarlo.

- ¿uh? –

- Gary es el Doctor de la Ciudad de Celeste, Misty se sentía mal, le recomendé que sacara cita con el médico – interrumpió su mamá, sonriéndole viendo la confusión en la cara de su hijo por una cara de vergüenza.

* * *

**Número 4. **Las flores _nunca _fallan.

- ¡Misty, puedes salir al patio! – la llamo, escondiendo por detrás su ramo de azucenas que había cortado en los campos de paleta.

Sonreía con satisfacción sabiendo que las azucenas era una de las flores favoritas de Misty, y esto sin duda, borraría sus fiascos anteriores.

Estaba nervioso, nunca le había dado flores a nadie, pero esta pensaba que era la mejor idea de Brock hasta el momento.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ash? – salió de la casa Misty, mientras le sonreía de esa manera que hacía que Ash se pusiera un poco nervioso.

- ¡Son para ti! – dijo rápidamente, cerrando los ojos y poniendo delante de sí el ramo que había juntado.

Esperaba escuchar un _¡Oh Ash! ¡Son muy lindas! ó ¡Gracias Ash!..._ Pero nunca se imagino…

- ¡Aaah! ¿Qué tipo de broma es esa, Ketchum? – abrió los ojos extrañado, y observo que ya no se encontraba Misty delante de él, sino adentro de su casa mirando por la ventana enfadada y asustada.

- ¿Uh? – volteo a mirar su ramo, y observo un pokémon muy feliz comiéndose su ramo

- ¡Aaaaah! Un weedle… - tiro el ramo sorprendido. _Había olvidado que las azucenas era el alimento preferido de los weedle._

* * *

**Número 5. **Poesía. Las mujeres aman que un hombre muestre su lado sensible y romántico.

- No creo que sea tan difícil – dijo en voz alta, dándose ánimos mientras se sentaba en su escritorio a escribir.

_Misty,_

_Tu cabello es tan rojo como un magmar,_

_ - _Espera… puede pensar que se parece a un magmar y no son pokémon _muy bonitos_… ¡táchalo! – pensó mientras movía su lápiz de forma rápida.

_Misty,_

_Cuando te conocí, _

_Tu bicicleta yo freí,_

_-_ ¡Diablos! ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Además de que le recordaría, que aún no le pago su bicicleta. – murmuro esto último.

_Piensa en algo romántico Ash._

_Piensa, piensa, piensa…. ¡Sus ojos!... _

Si existía algo que le gustaba más de Misty, eran sus ojos agua marina, que brillaban de una forma que podía sentir sus rodillas temblar, tan lindos y grandes como….

_- _Los ojos de Misty son tan grandes como los de jigglypuff – dijo en voz alta.

- **¿Qué dijiste Ketchum?** -

- ¡Misty! – grito Ash sorprendido, mientras ocultaba todo rastro de su _poesía._

- ¿Eso piensas? Pues tú tienes la mirada tonta como la de Psyduck –

- ¡Ey! –

* * *

**Número 6.** Hazle notar que te importa, hazla sentir especial.

- Escoge el que quieras Mist – dijo Ash, mientras había llegado a la heladería.

- ¡Gracias Ash! – dijo Misty muy emocionada, mientras escogía el sabor de su helado. Sabía que Misty no podía resistirse a uno de sus postres favoritos, y más en un día caluroso de Primavera.

Los dos tomaban su helado muy animadamente, en un silencio muy cómodo, Ash podía observar como ella disfrutaba, era sin duda un momento perfecto.

- Ey, Mist... - le llamo su atención que estaba centrada en su helado

- Te extrañe - dijo muy seguro, porque era algo que podía decir, al fin era su mejor amiga y era normal que la extrañará, siempre fue diferente cuando la tenía alrededor.

- Si claro – bufó Misty mientras tomaba su helado ahora con menos ánimos.

- ¡Es cierto! – se sintió ofendido por el tono de Misty.

- Claro, por eso tengo un montón de correos tuyos contándome como te había ido. – ironizó Misty.

- Bueno… -

- Y recibir mensajes de cumpleaños, navidades y otras cosas muchos días después –

- Es que... sabes que es difícil cuando estamos siempre perdidos en el bosque – se defendió triste Ash, en cierta forma sabía que Misty tenía razón.

- Una llamada desde algún centro pokémon tampoco hubiera hecho daño – reclamo de nuevo, viendo como Ash agachaba su cabeza de pena.

- ¡Ey, Ash! –

- ¿Si?

- Yo también te extrañe mucho – La sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

- Aunque me hubiera gustado que me hubieras pasado a visitar cuando pasaste por Plateada, cuando estabas en tu reto de la Frontera – volvió a reclamar.

Él solo suspiro derrotado.

* * *

**Número 7. **Hazle un cumplido en algo que ella sea muy buena, no hay chica que se resista a un buen cumplido.

- Wow, Misty… debes de ser una líder difícil de vencer –

- Claro, yo no regalo las medallas como mis hermanas te regalaron la tuya –

- ¡Oye! Yo la gane justamente, además hubiera ganado si el Equipo Rocket no llega –

- ¿A si? Pues yo te gane en las islas remolino… -

- ¡Pff, por favor Misty! Hubiera ganado fácilmente si no me compadezco y hago que Kingler golpee la cabeza de Psyduck. –

- ¿Qué dijiste? -

- Nada nada… - _Ups, eso no se tenía que enterar._

_- _Eres un tonto, Ketchum -

* * *

**Número 8. **Cómprale un regalo bonito, como un collar.

- ¡Brock, debe de estar bromeando! ¡Yo no tengo para comprarle algo así!... Aunque sería la única forma para que se le pasara el enojo por lo que dije de la copa remolino… ¡Argh! Pikachu esto es inútil, no hay forma sencilla de decirle a Misty que la quiero.

- ¡Pikachupi! – apunto su mejor amigo hacia atrás de él, conocía el significado de esa palabra… no podía tener _tan _mala suerte. Volteo para confirmar su miedo y observo a una asombrada Misty al borde de su puerta.

- Mist… -

- ¿Es cierto, Ash? -

- Bueno… yo… -

- ¿Por eso haz estado así de raro? -

- Yo… ¿Qué te parece una pelea pokémon? -

- Ash, por favor… -

Suspiro pesadamente, nada de las cosas que había planeado habían salido como él las había pensado. Debería de considerarlo como una señal, y no decir nada, pero esta era su oportunidad, tenía a Misty con total atención a lo que él tuviera que decir. No podía echarlo a perder…

- Si Mist. Sé que he sido un tonto, y tenía que haber llamado pero no había día que no te extrañará. Siento lo de las flores, te juro que no había un weedle ahí cuando las recogí, tan solo trataba de llamar tú atención. Yo te quiero Mist… -

El silencio invadió la habitación, ni siquiera pikachu, atrevió a moverse por miedo arruinar las cosas. Tan solo esperaba que por fin sus dos amigos pudieran ponerle fin, a lo que para él es tan obvio.

- Wow, Ash… yo… lo siento, yo _amo _a otra persona. –

_Crash. _Pudo sentir como se corazón se fue a su garganta, y su orgullo se había destruido en tan solo 2 segundo que Misty tardo en pronunciar esa oración.

- Oh… está bien, creo que al menos te lo tenía que decir ¿no? – dijo, tratando de irse lo más rápido que podía, y recoger toda su dignidad posible que estaba por los suelos. Misty lo detuvo y lo abrazo fuertemente, el solo sentía que toda su moral se había derrumbado en ese instante, no pudo responder a esa muestra de _cariño._ El quería mucho más…

No sabía que lo conseguiría.

Misty se había separado de él, y lo beso tiernamente. Misty pudo sentir a Ash tensarse, no podía negar cual bien se sentía y más cuando Ash respondió tímidamente el beso, ese era su Ash.

- Yo amo al Ash con su gorra, no con un ridículo traje. Al impulsivo hambriento, que no tiene un _hueso _de romántico, al presumido y torpe pero que es valiente y siempre trata de hacer todo lo mejor posible –

Ash no pudo más que sonreir ante las palabras pronunciadas de Misty, pudo sentirse más ligero desde que pronuncio lo que había querido escuchar.

- Te amo Mist… - dijo más seguro sonriéndole, no se sentía tan bien desde… ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero quería sentirse así todos los días.

- ¿Ash? –

- ¿Si?

- ¿Mis ojos son tan grandes como los de Jigglypuff? –

- ¡No me molestes! – bufó molesto, mientras escuchaba la risa de Misty

- Bueno al menos yo si se que _tienes_ la mirada de _tonta de un psyduck.-_

_- _¡Misty! –

Y lo beso de nuevo.

* * *

Pikachu los miraba feliz cuando observo a su amigos de esa forma, ya era hora que ambos dijeran la verdad y se alegraba por los dos, así que decidió darles espacio… salió por la puerta.

- Pikachu… Estaba buscando a Ash – dijo Brock, que al voltear hacia el cuarto de Ash, se llevo una no _tan grande _sorpresa.

Tomo a pikachu y los dejo solos, tendría tiempo después para poderlos molestar, hacerlos sonrojar por su nuevo noviazgo, observar como la Sra. Ketchum se emocionara con la noticia de que su _Ashy _tuviera novia. Por ahorita solo podía alejarse dejarlos tranquilos, y él con una sonrisa de satisfacción

_Misión Cumplida._

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Lo se, lo comico no es lo mio, aunque disfrute mucho escribirlo. Fue diferente y despues de tanto drama me sentía con la obligación de hacer algo similar. Pero sobretodo espero que les haya gustado._

_Quería pagar mi apuesta desde mucho antes en esta semana, pero estuve muy ocupada y estresada, pero en un momento de estrés surgió una idea que me tiene muy emocionada para la otra letra, y espero poderlo reflejar como lo tengo en mi cabeza. Si me sale como lo tengo planeado, se que les gustará._

_¡Muchas gracias otra vez a los que me han escrito!_

_Nos leemos en la próxima... :)_

_¿Reviews plz?_


	14. Nunca

_¡Dios! No puedo creerlo, por fin voy actualizar. Tengo que confesar que esto tenía que estar desde el mes pasado, pero estaba muy dudosa en subirlo y miles razones más como trabajo, tiempo, etc. Este es la letra más larga que he hecho, sin duda, en cierta forma para compensar que no había actualizado hace meses y sobretodo que es la continuación de la letra H, por si gustan leerla de nuevo, ya que tiene años que publique aquella letra._

_Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que me pidieron continuación, en especial a 3 personas: Satoshi Ryu, L'Fleur Noir y Andy Erlic._

_Ojala les guste y sea un poco digno de lo que esperaban para la continuación._

_Los dejo con la continuación de Hipnosis._

* * *

**Nunca**

Los pasillos se iluminaban conforme los recorría, este era un camino que ya conocía de memoria, como si se tratara de su hogar. Prácticamente lo era, ya habían un par de meses desde que piso por primera vez las instalaciones y no había salido desde entonces. Su reputación había crecido, era una elite rocket, el más alto estándar para los que conformaban la organización.

Podía ver en los ojos de otros miembros tantas emociones: envidia, temor, respeto, incluso hasta admiración. Conocía la razón de esto, al fin ella había sido la que había _terminado_ con la máxima amenaza para su organización.

No se sentía ni orgullosa respecto aquel acto, simplemente ella había cumplido su misión aunque su memoria era turbia y nublosa, lo único recordaba haber comandado a su fiel gyarados un hiperrayo que sabía que ningún humano, ni pokémon resistiría después de tanto maltrato. Después de ese ataque, solo existían lagunas en su cabeza.

Desde entonces, Giovanni la había gratificado por tan buena ejecución de la misión. Ella no le importaba mucho más, no recordaba mayor detalle, solo había sido misión cumplida.

Había por fin llegado a su habitación, una majestuosa habitación que había sido concedida a ella después de aquella tarea. El lugar era imponente, no como aquellos cuartos pequeños y catres donde ni siquiera se podía conciliar el sueño y descansar de los entrenamientos.

La habitación era digna de un rocket de alto mando, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo – _aunque no se quejaba – _se acerco a una pequeña cantina mientras prendía la pantalla que se encontraba potrada en la pared. Cambiaba los canales hasta que una noticia le llamo la atención.

_Sigue sin aparecer el entrenador y campeón actual de Sinnoh, Ash Ketchum._

El nombre le hizo arquear una ceja como si le hubiera llamado la atención aquel nombre – que le hacía familiar – dejo el control remoto a su lado mientras tomaba de su whisky favorito.

_Pueblo paleta y toda la región de Kanto, sigue conmocionada ante la desaparición de una de las más consolidadas promesas a maestro pokémon. Hace más de un mes que el campeón ha desaparecido, su madre, se ha reusado a dar declaraciones._

La elite seguía tomando de su bebida muy interesada, mientras que en las imágenes mostraba un pequeño pueblo con pocas casas, donde una mujer lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de un señor vestido de bata blanca.

Sintió un golpe en su pecho inexplicable, un dolor extraño que se hacía más agudo al observar las lágrimas de la señora mientras se aferraba más al señor que trataba de consolarla sin ningún resultado.

_El alto mando de Kanto a tomado cartas en el asunto, colocando al Equipo Rocket como posible responsable, debido a que el desaparecimiento del campeón fue poco tiempo después del ataque sobre el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste donde su líder también había sido reportada como desaparecida._

_Misty Waterflower._

No salió de su trance hasta que escucho el sonido de los vidrios esparcirse por el suelo, no entendía lo que ella tenía que ver en esa situación. El noticiero mostro una serie de imágenes la cual hicieron que sus pupilas se dilataran al máximo, ahí estaba ella en lo que parecía una grabación de una batalla en un gimnasio.

Observo las imágenes en la pantalla, su gyarados derrotando a un poderoso Blaistoise de un entrenador; ella felicitando a su pokémon efusivamente. La imagen frente a sus ojos se le hacía tan bizarra; no solo por el hecho de no recordar absolutamente nada de aquella batalla, sino porque en el video parecía feliz.

_El Ex-líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, el Dr. Brock Stone, amigo de ambas partes aseguró que los encontraran._

La imagen de aquel sujeto moreno, no solo provoco más confusión en la joven élite Rocket, sino un dolor agudo empezó dentro de su cabeza. Trato de recodar algo remoto a las imágenes que había presenciado, y eso tan solo agudizo más el dolor, convirtiéndolo más profundo y penetrante. Aquel zumbido en su cabeza era tan agudo, que podía decir con certeza que aquel sonido podría romper vidrios con facilidad. Su respiración se torno más agitada, conforme comenzó a sentir lágrimas llenando sus pupilas y que salían incontrolablemente a pesar que sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente por el dolor que sentía.

_- Misty… yo… -_

_- Misty, lo siento… sabía que tenía que llamarte… perdóname. –_

– _Eres muy fuerte, no dejes que te controlen –_

– _Vete de aquí, ¡ahora! –_

Los sonidos que escuchaba en su mente, no tenían sentido alguno aún cuando sabían que algo tenían que ver con ella, el dolor se agudizo así que no pudo soportarlo más grito con todas sus fuerzas y poco pudo sentir cuando cayó inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

_Podía observar como el atardecer ya caía sobre Ciudad Celeste, había cumplido un día más con su labor de líder de Gimnasio. Amaba su gimnasio y la posición que se había ganado a pulso, pero también sentía como se rezagaba en su sueño y como sus amigos la habían dejado atrás._

_Había crecido y poco queda de aquella niña que siguió a ese niño insolente que había roto su bicicleta. Aquel niño que según ella se había robado su corazón y que ahora se daba cuenta, que aquellos sentimientos no valían la pena que continuaran en su corazón. Los dos habían tomado caminos diferentes, y parecía que no había un futuro cercano que los volviera unir._

_No era rencor lo que sentía, sino una profunda decepción, se conformaría con que aún parecieran los mejores amigos, no unos viejos conocidos._

_Comenzó con la rutina de limpiar la zona de batallas, tratando de despejar su mente, había mucha agua esparcida fuera de la piscina debido a las batallas tan movidas que tuvo el día de hoy. Todo parecía tranquilo y que terminaría pronto sus quehaceres. Escucho un toque en la puerta, por lo que paro sus acciones para ir atender la puerta._

_No había nadie._

_Murmuro y maldijo, seguro niños traviesos queriendo jugar una broma._

_Antes de que pudiera volver a sus tareas, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Su corazón se empezó acelerar aparentemente sin razón alguna, todo parecía normal en su gimnasio, pero nada calmaba la ansiedad que empezó a sentir. _

_- ¿Quién anda ahí? – gritó fuertemente. La única respuesta que recibió fue el eco en su gimnasio._

_Observo a su alrededor, cuando de pronto sintió una mano grande sobre su hombro sobresaltando a la líder del gimnasio._

_- Tranquila señorita Waterflower, venimos a hacer negocios con usted – escucho una voz gruesa provenía justamente atrás de ella. De estatura alta, pelo castaño y un uniforme que conocía a la perfección. Su corazón no dejaba de estremecerse ahora conocía que su ansiedad y temor era bien justificados._

_Miro a su alrededor y vio varios Rockets rodeando su gimnasio, aunque trato de no mostrarlo, sabía que estaba perdida._

* * *

Lentamente comenzó a sentir como sus sentidos volvían, su cabeza le dolía un poco, haciendo que no quisiera abrir sus ojos. Sus músculos apenas se desentumían, pero recordaba bien que la llevo a este estado. Lo que se le hizo extraño, era sentir un reconfortante paño sobre su cabeza y sentir una pequeña frazada sobre ella. El olor de alguna bebida caliente, pareciera que todo había sido una pesadilla.

- Tranquila, no te esfuerces. – escuchó una voz masculina y no puedo evitar sentirse incomoda, no reconocía la voz y eso la inquietaba.

Al parece el chico lo había notado, y solo musito - ¿Te sientes bien? No te muevas –

Fiel a su carácter y a lo obstinada que era, no le hizo caso aquella voz, se levanto un tanto agitada provocando un mareo dentro de ella. Tras recuperarse del pequeño vértigo, observo unos ojos castaños llenos de preocupación que le hizo sentir cierta calma y un extraño sentimiento reconfortante.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué paso? – preguntó apresurada la pelirroja. Delante de ella estaba un miembro – muy joven – de la organización. Su mirada no ejercía ninguna marca de temor, celos o envidia que otros profesaban hacia ella. Solo expresaba preocupación hacia ella.

- Mi nombre es Ryan, Agente Waterflower – se presentó con voz tímida el pequeño muchacho – Escuche un grito cuando iba pasando por su habitación y vine haber que ocurría –

La pelirroja no respondió, observaba al muchacho, tenía cabello obscuro que usaba de manera alborotada a pesar de la boina del uniforme, su piel morena y no era de mucha altura, le dirigía una mirada llena de calidez a pesar de que era un extraño para ella.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, le recordaba mucho a alguien.

- ¿Por qué? – por fin pronuncio palabra, desconcertando un poco al chico - ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme? La mayoría me esquiva.

- Porque es mi deber ayudar, no puedo quedarme quieto si alguien necesita ayuda – respondió el joven, sonriéndole a la pelirroja que sin duda cada vez se encontraba más desconcertada.

Aquel joven sin duda no encajaba en el perfil de un Rocket. El era diferente a los demás, su mirada y acciones eran transparentes… sabría rápidamente si mentía; sin embargo, sus acciones eran genuinas. Estaba a punto de preguntarle un poco más de él, cuando se vio interrumpida.

- ¡Cadete Lochte! – escucho una voz grave detrás de ellos. Un guardia del Equipo Rocket, estaba en la entrada de la habitación. Alto, de mirada temible cruzaba los brazos imponiendo respeto al pobre muchacho.

- Usted sabe que los cadetes tiene estrictamente prohibido estar en las habitaciones de los Rocket Elite – llamo la atención al muchacho, que se vio un poco intimidado ante la actitud de su superior.

- Pero yo… -

- ¡Más vale que salga en este preciso instante, antes de que sea castigado por su indisciplina! – exclamo el guardia, sacando un intercomunicador amenazando al pequeño cadete. El no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a seguir las órdenes del guardia dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación.

- ¡Alto! – gritó la pelirroja, levantándose de su lugar. Su mirada sería y fulminante que hizo retroceder al agente.

- El cadete Lochte se quedara aquí. Usted vuelva a su posición. – ordeno, su mirada producía estragos, intimidando ambos hombres.

- ¡Pero agente Waterflower, el no debería…!

- ¡Silencio! – Interrumpió la joven, estiro su mano hacia la salida – He dicho que él se va a quedar aquí, ¡lárgate! Si no quieres ser castigado por desobedecer a un elite.

El guardia no le quedo más remedio más que retirarse intimidado ante la actitud de la joven, no fuera ser que sacará su poderoso Gyarados. En cuanto el guardia desapareció de la vista de ambos, Ryan le sonrió a Misty.

- Gracias – declaró con un sonrisa sincera. Ella se limito a darle la espalda, dirigiéndose a su computadora portátil.

- No lo agradezcas, tengo una misión para ti. –

* * *

La noche había invadido las instalaciones del HQ. Los pasillos eran bien iluminados, y no mostraban mayor circulación de personal a esas altas horas de la noche.

Ryan recorría las instalaciones con suma cautela, esta era un área que no se le permitía el acceso a ningún cadete, ni siquiera un elite –sin autorización previa -. ¿Cómo se había metido en tan contradictoria misión? Infringir en el centro de información. La élite Waterflower le había dado instrucciones precisas, tenía que conseguir información acerca de un tal _Ash Ketchum._

Era un novato, que ni siquiera quiso estar en este lugar por su cuenta. Pero por proteger a su familia, haría lo que fuera y aquí estaba, dentro de la organización más temible de Kanto. No tenía idea como iba a entrar, seguramente la zona estaba rodeada de cámaras de seguridad y toda clase de artefactos para detectar cualquier intruso. Trataba de evitar que su rostro fuera tomado por las cámaras, y con un pequeño pero sofisticado aparato que había sido proporcionado por la élite Waterflower, destruía cualquier rastro de evidencia.

Cada vez más se acercaba al objetivo final, según indicaciones de ella. Era ahí donde esperaba la peor parte, seguro agentes mastodontes cubriendo el paso al centro de información. Observo intimidado a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sonreír ante su fortuna al observar un chico y una chica, cabello purpura y pelirrojo, dormidos cómodamente recargados uno sobre otro y a sus pies un Meowth que ronroneaba profundamente dormido.

Y eso no era todo, la tarjeta de acceso sobre la mesa que se encontraba a lado de ellos.

Con suma cautela, se acerco a los tres sujetos. Tomo la tarjeta, cuando escucho como el Meowth se estiraba. Pudo sentir su frente empezar a humedecerse, pero se tranquilizo al ver como el gato se acomodaba de nuevo murmurando – Lo que usted diga, jefe –

_¿Un Meowth que habla? Raro… _- pensó Ryan, más le resto importancia y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al entrar encontró una gran pantalla, seguidas de más pantallas de distintos tamaños. Colocando la llave de acceso en la computadora, se le permitió el acceso a la base de datos.

_Ketchum – _tecleo el joven muchacho y apareció un joven morocho, junto con él toda la información personal. Inserto una memoria, extrayendo todo rastro de evidencia; observo que alado se encontraba un gabinete, lo abrió con cuidado observando dentro de este varias carpetas organizadas alfabéticamente, busco el apellido nuevamente y saco más información.

¡Misión cumplida! – celebro el muchacho, mientras extraía el dispositivo de almacenamiento.

Abandono el lugar, pensaba que lo más difícil ya había pasado. Pero realizo cuenta de su error al escuchar pasos cerca de él, buscando escondite rápido. Solo atino a dejar la llave de acceso en el mismo lugar, y se ocultó.

- ¿En serio hizo eso la agente Waterflower? – escucho una voz, asombrada por lo que contaba.

- ¡Sí! Defendió al novato y me corrió de la habitación. – comentó de manera indignada. – realmente actuaba más rara de lo normal.

- ¿Tú crees que ya haya recordado algo? – preguntó la otra voz.

- No creo. Hypno es de los pokémons más poderosos del Jefe. – comentó el agente.

- Además con Ketchum eliminado, no importa si llega a pasar. Le pasara lo mismo que a él. –

Ambos caminaron riéndose mutuamente de la conversación, Ryan lo había escuchado todo, temiendo por la integridad de la élite.

* * *

_El frio cuarto en el que se encontraba, la atemorizaba más de lo que estaba. La obscuridad predominaba, no era consciente del tiempo que llevaba encerrada adentro. El dolor en su cuerpo, no cesaba, el punzante sufrimiento en su cabeza que derramaba un poco de sangre. Trataba de contener y calmar su respiración, para reducir el nervio y el temor que ocasionaba estar en su situación, más le resulto imposible cuando vio como dos agentes acercarse a ella._

_- ¡Que hermosa belleza tenemos esta noche! – anunció el Rocket más alto, que sujeto con rudeza la mejillas de Misty obligándola a verlo._

_- ¡Somos muy afortunados a estar con esta preciosidad para nosotros! – exclamó, sobreponiendo una mano sobre las piernas de la indefensa pelirroja._

_- ¡Suéltenme Idiotas! – grito con todas sus fuerzas. No iba a permitir, sin una pelea de por medio, que esos cretinos le hicieran algo._

_- ¿Chica Ruda, eh? – Tomo con violencia el brazo de Misty, presionándole fuertemente provocando una mueca de dolor en su rostro – Veamos que tan ruda eres cuando los dos terminemos de jugar contigo –_

_- ¡Ya basta! – escucharon una voz, muy conocida para ellos parando en seco todas su acciones. Su líder había llegado al lugar, extrañamente sin su pokémon favorito._

_- Basta de juegos estúpidos, ¡váyanse!- ordenó el líder, los agente no tuvieron opción y se retiraron sin decir palabra alguna._

_Si Misty antes estaba nerviosa, ahora estaba más. Ya conocía al líder del equipo Rocket, lo peligroso que resultaba y cualquiera que fuera el fin sabía que estaba en peligro._

_- Lo siento Srita. Waterflower, mis agentes son unos idiotas, no saben cómo tratar a una bella dama – comentó Giovanni. Misty trataba de estar segura ante el líder, intentaría a toda costa mostrarse calmada._

_- Supongo que raptar y maltratar es una mejor forma ¿no? – con ese comentario trato de sonar segura ante el líder, más sabía que no podía evitar estar intimidada ante su sonrisa altanera._

_- Disculpe las formas, pero creo que era la única manera que aceptaría negociar con nosotros – finalizó Giovanni. _

_- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? No creo que un gimnasio sea algo útil para usted, es lo más valioso que tengo – concluyó Misty._

_¿Gimnasio? No señorita, usted tiene algo más valioso. Tiene la llave para derrotar finalmente a Ketchum. – sentenció Giovanni. _

_- ¿Ash? – _

_Misty se quedo helada ante sus palabras y se sintió tremendamente tonta al no haber pensado eso antes. Ash era el principal enemigo de la organización, muchos fracasos del Equipo Rocket se debían a él. Corría peligro, incluso más grande del que se encontraba ella._

_- Si, Ketchum. El pagara por todas las humillaciones que hemos recibido – sentenció Giovanni fríamente mirando a la pelirroja. Agarrando a la chica, la reto con la mirada y pronunció – Tú serás quien nos lleve a Ketchum._

_- ¡No dejare que le hagan daño! – gritó Misty, mientras sentía lagrimas empezar a recorrer por el miedo que sentía._

_- ¿Nosotros? No querida, creo que no has entendido. Tú terminaras con él._

_- ¿Qué? –_

_- Hemos subestimado a Ketchum, en diversas ocasiones. El es un rival poderoso, pero nunca podrá reaccionar cuando seas tú quien acabe con él._

_- ¡NUNCA! ¡Jamás le haría daño a Ash!_

_Giovanni solo sonrió, mientras lanzaba una pokébola en el aire, descubriendo un poderoso y temible Hypno._

_- Nunca digas nunca, querida._

* * *

Despertó de repente, su frente húmeda y respiración agitada. Los últimos días habían sido tan bizarros desde que vio aquel reportaje. Aún no comprendía del todo, tan solo se sentía cada día más abrumada y su corazón más pesado que nunca. Eran pequeños flashes, que confundían más sus pensamientos. Ella era una temible élite Rocket, pero no se sentía tan poderosa como antes.

Estaba dispuesta a descubrir que significaba todo lo que sentía, pero se vio interrumpida al sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

- Ryan, ¿encontraste algo? – preguntó ansiosa Misty.

- Si claro, Buenos Días. – bufo molesto, mientras extendía la evidencia que había extraído. Misty ignoro por completo su comentario sarcástico, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su computadora para insertar la memoria. Ryan observaba lo impaciente que estaba la pelirroja. Pensaba irse antes de meterse en más problemas, pero la curiosidad hizo no moverse de aquel lugar.

Ryan la observaba detenidamente, sus facciones finas y delicadas era difícil de creer que ella fuera una temible élite Rocket.

Misty, estaba tan concentrada en la información que estaba leyendo que no se dio cuenta cuando Ryan tomo la carpeta que le había dado con anterioridad, para examinarla.

- ¡Misty!… es decir, agente Waterflower – se corrigió el muchacho esperando que su falta de respeto no le ocasionara problemas. – ¿Es usted?

Ryan le extendió una página algo maltratada de lo que parecía ser un viejo periódico… era un articulo pequeño que ya tenía 11 años de su impresión en ella mostraba a tres personas… Un chico moreno y alto, ojos rasgados que sonreía felizmente mientras del otro lado; se encontraba ella muy sonriente y con los brazos levantados… tomando de la mano a la tercera persona en la fotografía; en medio de los dos, un chico moreno con un pikachu encima de su hombro festejaban ante un estadio repleto.

_Ash Ketchum, entrenador de pueblo Paleta, avanza de ronda en la liga Añil._

- No… no, no puede ser… - Ryan se asusto un poco al ver como la agente estaba tan absorta en la fotografía; sus pupilas se dilataban y sus manos temblaban fuertemente mientras su respiración se aceleraba; estaba seguro que iba a tener un ataque cardiaco.

_Ash…_

_- Yo pensé que no te importaba Ash… - dijo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza –que solo fui un estorbo para ti –_

_- No Misty, tú fuiste mi amiga y mi asesora. Significas mucho para mí. – la agarro haciéndola mirar a los ojos. – Eres muy fuerte, no dejes que te controlen –_

El cadete Lochte observo como de pronto aventó el pedazo maltratado de periódico cuando empezó a teclear de manera más rápida en su computadora, al mismo tiempo que revolvía las hojas buscando información; observo cómo sus hombros se tensaron, mientras su mirada era la más intimidante que había observado.

¡No, no puede ser! – escucho su exclamación, cuando fúrica tomo sus pokebolas y salió sin decir otra cosa más, tan solo se escucho el golpe fulminante de la puerta detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – dijo para sí, mientras veía el desorden que había hecho… lo mejor sería ordenarlo y regresar a su habitación.

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto? -

* * *

El líder de la más temible de la organización, disfrutaba de su fina bebida, acariciaba el exquisito pelaje de su valioso persian. Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el sonido de las puertas abrirse detrás de él, sin autorización previa. Quien hiciera eso, tenía muchas agallas para hacer semejante insolencia.

- Agente Waterflower – la nombro al verla enfrente de él, su mirada sería ya era característica de ella desde que _ingreso_ en su organización, sonreía ante el recuerdo, no pudo haber ideado mejor plan para por fin terminar con Ketchum - ¿Acaso cree que su alto rango la exenta de pedir autorización? –

Misty ignoro su comentario por completo cuando libero a cada uno de sus pokémon enfrente del líder - ¡Usted! ¡Es un maldito desgraciado!

La sonrisa sarcástica, no se borro del líder a pesar de haber sido sorprendido. Aunque esperaba que no pasara esto, sabía que existía una pequeña posibilidad de que ella superara el poder de hypno, para él era una lástima… tendría que exterminar a una de sus mejores agentes.

- ¿A qué se debe este cambio de actitud, Agente Waterflower? – preguntó cínicamente Giovanni.

- ¡No me llames así! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se acercaba más al líder escoltada por sus fieles pokémon. – ¡Te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste! ¡Golduck usa psíquico!

El ataque de su veloz pokémon iba directo al líder cuando su persian se interpuso regresando el golpe, que Golduck esquivo con dificultad logro esquivar.

- ¡Por favor! ¿Crees que **tú** acabarías **conmigo**? – bufó ante su insolencia, en lo que liberaba a sus Pokémon. En otras circunstancias haría que otros agentes acabaran con ella, pero tenía ganas de divertirse… la haría sufrir antes de acabar con ella - ¡Eres tan idiota como Ketchum! Venir él _solo_ a rescatarte… nunca olvidare su semblante cuando fuiste tú quien se enfrentaría con él.

La ex-agente sintió como su pecho se oprimió ante los recuerdos, sabía que durante el resto de su vida jamás podría olvidar, ni perdonarse lo que había pasado. Ella lo amo con todo su corazón, a pesar de la distancia entre los dos y saber que ella lo había lastimado… simplemente no soportaba la idea, pudo sentir en sus ojos lagrimas que intentaban contenerse, tal vez no había mucho que pudiera hacer ahora pero Giovanni pagaría por lo que ocasiono.

- ¡Yo nunca quise lastimarlo! –

- ¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡Por ti acabe a ese maldito! –

- ¡Cállate! –

- Aunque lo quieras negar, sabes que tengo razón… sin ti, no hubiera sido posible acabarlo -

Lo sabía.

Lo sabía perfectamente bien, ella no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el ataque hypno, a pesar de las imploraciones de Ash que resistiera, a pesar de su corazón le decía que no lo hiciera.

Su cuerpo lastimado e inmóvil antes de recibir el ataque, su mirada perdida dirigida a ella… sería algo que la perseguiría para siempre. – ¡Tú me quitaste todo para mí, no me importa si muero aquí, tu pagarás por esto! ¡Gyarados, hidrobomba!

La batalla era intensa y ninguno de los pokémon de Misty cedía ante los ataques de los poderosos pokémons de Giovanni. Uno a uno, y sabía que estaba en desventaja al ver como caían ante ella y por mucho odio que profanaba hacia el líder de los Rockets, no permitiría que sus pokémon recibieran más daño del que podían resistir, su mente no podría con otra carga más.

- Es una verdadera pena, te ofrecí la oportunidad de pertenecer a nuestra organización. Podrías haber sido la mejor elite Rocket de todos los tiempos – recito el líder de la organización.

- Primero muerta – amenazo intimidante, a pesar de ya no tener un pokémon con el cual defenderse.

- Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente… ¡Nidoking embestida sobre ella! – comando a su pokémon, que sin un rastro de conciencia obedeció a su entrenador. Misty no hizo nada por protegerse, y sintió el impacto de lleno del enorme pokemon, cayendo varios metros hacia atrás.

- Regresa… - escucho decir a Giovanni decir. No podía ver, el dolor que sentía era mucho para atreverse abrir los ojos… el ataque lo había recibido directamente provocando que respirara con dificultad, era conciente que no había uso… había perdido.

Realmente no le importaba si el líder de los Rocket, terminaba con ella. La única razón que fue a enfrentarlo era buscar un poco de justicia, pero tal vez era lo mejor… no podría vivir sabiendo que ella había… lo mejor era rendirse. Lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, el dolor físico no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía en su alma, los recuerdos la atormentarían hasta el último aliento de su vida.

_- ¡Gyarados, acabalo con hiperrayo! –_

- Qué patética resulto ser la gran líder de Ciudad Celeste, realmente siento mucho que esto tenga que acabar así – escucho decir mientras podía sentir su presencia delante de ella. Giovanni la miraba con prepotencia mientras alzaba el pie y comenzó a pisar el pecho de la pelirroja. Ella al sentir la presión abrió los ojos de golpe, soltando un grito… Giovanni no disminuyo el trato y aumentaba la presión, sentía como la fuerzas comenzaba a terminarse… era poco el aire que le restaba.

_Lo siento, Ash. Ni siquiera pude vencerlo… perdóname._

_- _¡Misty! – escucho un llamado muy familiar que hizo que se concentrara de nueva cuenta. Con un poco de fuerza que restaba movió su mano hacia su bolsillo… si había aprendido algo de Ash Ketchum _nunca_ se rendiría, lucharía hasta el final.

- Cloyster, autodestrucción – alcanzó a decir mientras abría una pokebola… un gran cloyster salió, de un tamaño mayor que el promedio, siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenadora, empezó a resplandecer mientras acumulaba toda la energía para ejecutar el ataque.

- ¿Qué haces, maldita? –

- Terminar con esto, ¡Cloyster ahora! –

- ¡NO! -

- ¡MISTY, NO! –

_- Espero haber cumplido mi última palabra _ - fue lo último que pensó antes de sentir sobre ella el poderoso impacto de su propio pokémon.

* * *

_- ¡Golduck, anulación! –_

_Con aquel comando, vio como caían inconscientes los guardias. Fijo su mirada en aquel cuarto secreto, que había descubierto por el trabajo que realizo Ryan, se podía percibir en su respiración, el nerviosismo que emanaba de su ser… por fin había llegado al destino donde quería encontrar lo que más deseaba._

_Respiro profundamente y abrió la habitación con la llave de acceso de los guardias inconscientes. Se trataba de una desolada habitación. La ansiedad e impotencia predominaba en ella, su mente era turbia los recuerdos poco claros, lo único que era consciente es de quien era ella y esperaba nunca más volver a ser esa persona de los últimos meses._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Temía voltearse, a pesar de conocer a la persona dueña de esa voz y ser el motivo por el cual llego ahí. Más no pudo resistir mucho, ya que quería volver a verlo _

_Ahí se encontraba delante de ella, la persona por la que había sufrido tanto… el chico que más quería; que más había lastimado. Su cuerpo estaba dañado, podía verlo visiblemente, la ropa gastada y sucia, con ciertas manchas de sangre, hacía sentir una repulsión enorme._

_- ¿Ash? – _

_Era difícil de creer, que estuviera enfrente de ella. Tenía que resistir el impulso de querer ir abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y jamás dejarlo ir._

_- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres ocasionarme más daño? – podía sentir el odio y la cólera contenida en sus palabras, y era difícil acostumbrase al tono de él, más se imaginaba lo mucho que sufrió._

_- Vine por ti… - menciono con voz tímida, la forma en que la examinaba, sin un rastro de sentimientos hacía ella, ni siquiera amistad, la hacían sentir la persona más desdichada del mundo._

_- ¿Por mi? Eso si es gracioso, más cuando es __**tu **__culpa que este aquí –_

_- Ash, lo siento… -_

_- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué sientes? Si soy un sucio ladrón y mentiroso… -_

_- Yo… -_

_- ¿O sientes que no haya muerto con el ataque de tu Gyarados? –_

_- Yo no quise… -_

_- ¡Pikachu fue el que me salvo! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, su pecho subia y bajaba debido a los recuerdos - ¡Pikachu fue el que recibió el ataque de tu Gyarados! ¡Perdí a mi mejor amigo por tu culpa! -_

_No pudo decir nada, no había sido consciente de lo que había ocasionado hasta ese momento. Aquella mirada sombría que desprendía de sus orbes marrones, era algo que la perseguiría para siempre, su consciencia y su corazón roto sabía que no tendría remedio. _

_Fueron varios minutos, segundos tal vez antes de que se atreviera a decir algo._

_- Se que… no tengo disculpa de lo que hice… tan solo – su voz se entrecorto, cuando las lágrimas contenidas se desprendían de sus ojos, mientras la vista fría de Ash no se movía ni un solo segundo. _

_- Sera mejor que te vayas – musito con cierta dificultad, su voz era carente de emoción. _

_- Yo nunca quise algo así, no te podría pedir perdón… porque ni siquiera yo puedo perdonarme… - dijo Misty, trato de controlarse un poco… ya que lo siguiente que le diría era muy importante_

_- Solo quiero decirte algo antes de que desaparezca para siempre de tu vida -_

_- No digas nada, no vale lo que tengas que decir, tan solo vete de aquí –_

_- Nunca podre remediar lo que hice… y sé que nunca podremos ser lo que éramos antes, pero… prometo que pagara – por primera vez pudo ver otro semblante de Ash en su rostro, se mostraba confuso ante sus palabras._

_- Juro por lo que todo lo que pasamos… te prometo que se arrepentirá de lo que hizo –_

_Con eso dicho se marcho sin darle oportunidad de responderle._

* * *

La obscuridad que la envolvía era un lugar que no quería abandonar, sin embargo, aquel dolor punzante en su cabeza… un taladreo en su nuca, hacía no dejarse llevar por aquella obscuridad incitante para no volver jamás.

- Tranquila, no te esfuerces – al escuchar esas palabras, no pudo evitar sentirse en una especie _Déjà vu_.

- ¿Ryan? – murmuro de forma casi inconsciente, seguía sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

- Vaya… no pensé que sería por el que preguntaras primero - escucho esa voz responderle, y no pudo más que inquietarse…tenía que confirmar sus sospechas.

Fue producto de mucho esfuerzo abrir los ojos, solo podía focalizar la luz enfrente de ella, parpadeo varias veces seguidas antes de acostumbrarse a la brillante luz, pero esta fue opacada al ver unos ojos castaños llenos de preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? – escuchó, mientras le ayudaba a sentarse de apoco para recuperar un poco de fuerzas.

- ¿Ash? ¿Qué paso? – preguntó desconcertada, no por el simple hecho que no recordaba nada después del último comando a cloyster… sino el factor más importante, que él estaba junto a ella.

- Después de lo que me dijiste… me di cuenta que me equivoque. – se acerco a ella, un tanto cauteloso, acariciando su mejilla ante su mirada confundida.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- Estaba muy enojado, pero **no** habías sido tú… jamás nos hubieras hecho daño. Giovanni fue el que ocasiono todo, y con tu promesa me di cuenta de mi error… no podía perderte a ti también Mist. – su voz se entrecorto, habían sido muchas emociones y varias muy contradictorias que había sentido en un solo día… pero después de todo ahí estaba él… junto a ella y si algo le había enseñado esta experiencia, no debía nunca desaprovechar otra oportunidad.

- Antes de que me decidiera ir por ti… tu amigo Ryan, me encontró… al parecer estaba al tanto de todo… y consiguió mis pokémon… fuimos corriendo a tu ayuda, cuanto te encontramos… pensé que… –

- ¿Qué paso con Giovanni? ¿Y Ryan? –

- Ese maldito recibió mucho daño de Cloyster, pero seguía consciente… pero estando más debilitado fue fácil derrotarlo… Ryan, llamo a la policía y gracias a él, Jenny lo arresto junto con el resto de los rockets -

Era difícil creer que después de todo lo que había pasado, se había acabado. Pero sabía que había pagado un precio muy alto, y nunca podría olvidar lo que había ocasionado.

- Gracias Ash… - murmuro con voz quebrada, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, se sentía muy débil y el esfuerzo era muy grande y agotador a pesar de ser un movimiento normal. – Después de todo lo que hice… gracias por salvarme –

- Mist, tu no fuiste… no puedo culparte –

- Pero yo si… yo tendría que haber sido más fuerte, así no te habría hecho daño… y pikachu no estaría… -

- ¡Pikapi! –

Escucharon un pequeño grito muy alegre, los dos voltearon incrédulos a lugar proveniente de aquel sonido… podían verlo ahí acompañado de Ryan, que salto de sus brazos corriendo a los dos entrenadores.

- ¿Pikachu? ¿Cómo? – murmuro el entrenador cuando lo abrazo fuertemente, pensando que jamás iba a ver de nuevo a su amigo… él había visto como había recibido todo el golpe del ataque de Gyarados… arriesgando su vida por la suya, en una lenta imagen observo como parecía no respirar más… fue en ese momento en que se rindió, ya que no tenía razón por la cual seguir luchando…

- Lo tenían atrapado en un lugar – interrumpió el joven ex-cadete, estaba realmente feliz de poder haber ayudado a terminar con la organización más poderosa y por fin su familia estaría a salvo

- Encontré la información de él, en los archivos pero no sabía donde se encontraba, pero unos rockets con un meowth parlante antes de huir me dijeron como encontrarlo.

- Gracias Ryan – la chica camino con dificultad hasta el pequeño joven y lo abrazo cariñosamente, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que significaba para ellos – No sé cómo pagarte, hiciste mucho por nosotros.

- No lo agradezca, le dije que mi deber era ayudar – comento Ryan un poco sonrojado, al percibir el cambio de la ex-élite que no dejaba de abrazarlo cariñosamente. El vio detrás de él, al entrenador que apenas conocía pero podía percibir en su sonrisa y su mirada, lo agradecido que estaba.

- Creo que… debo ir con Jenny si necesita algo – comento Ryan antes de retirarse.

Silencio.

Todo era silencio entre los dos, tras la partida de Ryan. A pesar de la alegría de haber recuperado a pikachu, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

- Supongo… que tengo que irme – hablo ella para quebrar la dolorosa quietud entre ellos. – Siento todo lo que paso, no sabes cuánto, me alegra que pikachu está bien.

- Basta Mist, deja de culparte – se acerco a ella, mientras de apoco la rodeo con sus brazos. Pikachu los observaba desde abajo, con tristeza en los ojos, habían sufrido mucho no se lo merecían.

- Pero… - susurro la pelirroja, más con un movimiento la hizo guardar silencio.

- Nada de _'peros'_, por favor Mist. Olvidemos lo que paso. – la abrazo más fuerte, tratando de reconfortarla pero al sentir su pequeño y frágil cuerpo palpitar bajo el suyo, sabía que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

- No puedo Ash, nunca podre perdonarme todo lo que hice… deberías odiarme – murmuro triste sin poder alzar la vista, mientras se trataba de alejar el abrazo, que le resultaba dolorosamente reconfortante, para sentir el vacio que la consumía por completo. Pero él lo evito, la abrazaba con más fuerzas y sabía que por la debilidad de ella no podía hacer mucho para evitarlo.

- No te odio Mist, jamás podría hacerlo… se que será difícil olvidar lo que paso, pero lo lograremos juntos – dijo el muchacho y por fin pudo sentir como la tensión bajaba en la pelirroja, se separo un poco de ella para sonreírle y besarle cariñosamente la frente.

- No quiero perderte Mist, no nos volveremos a separar, lo juro – murmuro lo último depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios de la pelirroja

Aquella promesa nunca fue rota por ninguno de los dos.

* * *

_¡Ufff! La verdad no se y siento que no fue de la calidad que se merecían, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, nunca había dedicado tanto tiempo a ninguna letra. Mucha gracias a todos los que me comentaron, leyeron, los MP, no saben cuanto los aprecio y espero que les haya gustado esta entrega a pesar de todas las carencias que tiene._

_Ahora me dedicaré de lleno a la actualización de mi fic colaborativo con Andy Elric, que si no han leído... nos encantaría que se dieran una vuelta :)_

_Prometo volver antes de este año, tengo ya amenazas en mi contra por desaparecer tanto tiempo XP_

_Hasta la próxima letra!_

_¿Reviews?_


	15. Obligación

_¡Hola! Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con actualización, al menos no tarde tanto como la otra vez. Esto tenía que estar la semana pasada, pero no me convencía y hoy le he agregado mucho más a esta letra y me ha gustado mucho. Además de que tuve la enorme ayuda de L' Fleur Noir que hizo de mi Beta-reader, muchas gracias Sumi :) _

_Esto es para mi amigo tigre Satoshi-Ryu, que espero que me perdone el retraso y le guste mucho._

_Sin más los dejo con la siguiente letra, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**OBLIGACIÓN**

_- ¿Estás segura de esto? –_

_- Si estoy segura, creo que estoy lista –_

_- Pero podemos dejarlo para después, nadie te está presionando –_

_- Es que necesito hacerlo ya, es desesperante que todo mundo lo haga y yo no –_

_- Ey eso no es cierto, que tal si mejor… -_

_- ¡ASH! ¿Lo vamos hacer si o no? –_

Suspiré rendido.

¿Cómo fue que acabé en esta situación?

Claro, porque soy Ash Ketchum y me persiguen los problemas. Solía pensar que era paranoia de mis amigos cuando me decían que yo no puedo estar un solo día sin meterme en problemas, es decir, ser perseguido por un trío de maleantes todos los días tampoco ayuda a mi reputación. Además es cierto, tal vez me he metido en más problemas que lo que un entrenador normal lo haría, pero que no daría en este momento por estar en medio de un ataque de pokémons psíquicos, o volver a cruzar la odisea del elegido… todo sería menos peligroso que _esto_.

Subirme en un carro con Misty, estando _**ella**_ al volante.

Misty tiene muchas cualidades es buena entrenadora, comprometida, buena amiga… pero definitivamente tenerla al volante no es algo que alguien quisiera vivir, créanme. Recuerdo con escalofríos aquellos momentos donde ella ha _intentado_ manejar algo. La primera vez, no fue tan dañina… recuerdo que estábamos en ciudad Carmín, en el centro pokémon y había videojuegos. ¡Era el mejor centro pokémon del mundo! Claro, tuvimos la suerte de que hubiera un juego de carreras.

¿Divertido, no? No, claro que no… sobre todo cuando Misty movía el control pensando que el carro también lo haría junto con ella, estrellando el pobre _ferrari_ por todos lados, nunca usando el freno y atropellando a cualquier peatón virtual que se le pusiera enfrente y lo peor de todo… haciéndome perder, Brock gozando de la victoria porque extrañamente Misty tenía un imán para que me golpeara a mí. Desde ahí me pregunte, ¿Qué sería de ella el día que tuviera un carro enfrente?

Lástima que lo tenía que averiguar años después. No exactamente con un automóvil, fue algo más pequeño pero no menos inofensivo, una cuatrimoto. Cuando viajábamos por Johto, en mi cumpleaños quisimos hacer algo diferente y fuimos a un terreno donde se rentaban cuatrimotos. ¡Estaba tan emocionado! Ver a todos competir y rebasarse hacía que mi adrenalina estuviera a tope, tanto como en una batalla.

¡Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que pasaría!

Misty al igual que en los videojuegos, no conocía el termino _frenar_… sujetaba las manijas y aceleraba con fuerza. Siendo su carácter competitivo, le molestaba que estuviéramos enfrente de ella, nos rebasó de sorpresa pasando muy cerca, golpeándome en mi llanta, ocasionando que yo tuviera que maniobrar estrellándome contra el muro de contención y salir volando hacía un árbol, mientras mi cuatrimoto seguía su marcha por otro lado.

Brock se salió de la pista y sin poder frenar, acabó con la cuatrimoto dentro de un lago. Así muchas inocentes personas salieron lastimadas de tan solo 2 vueltas de recorrido… ah y claro Misty salió ilesa, ¿pueden creerlo? Como era de suponerse, después de ese pequeño desastre el dueño de las cuatrimotos nos corrió del lugar. ¿Qué sería de mí el día de hoy?

- ¡ASH! ¿Me vas a enseñar, si o no? – escuche su voz, y la vi con su vista furiosa de que aún no le hubiera respondido. No había donde esconderse, estaba obligado a enseñarle.

- Si Mist, será mejor que empecemos –

* * *

- ¡Más despacio! ¡Despacio! –

- ¡Ash, aún no hemos salido del estacionamiento! –

Misty me miro bastante molesta, pero tenía mis razones. Amaba mi carro, aún no entiendo porque no usábamos el suyo… según ella quería usarlo solo cuando estuviera totalmente preparada y claro que el mío sufra las consecuencias de sus maniobras atroces, creo que realmente no estaba preparado para esto.

- Lo siento - le contesté, mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad y ella hacía lo mismo. Respiré profundo, _que la tortura comience._

– Enciende el carro, pisa el freno… pones reversa y lo sacas con cuidado, **muy lento** – enfaticé en lo último, realmente temía por mi seguridad y la mi automóvil. Misty empezó a seguir las instrucciones cuando…

- ¡CUIDADO! –pisó el freno de golpe.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó molesta.

- Lo estás haciendo mal, ¿Qué no viste? –

- ¡Pero hice lo que me pediste!-

- No usaste los espejos, ¿cómo piensas salir de reversa?. ¡Casi golpeas esa camioneta!-

- ¡Como diablos voy a usar los espejos, si no me dijiste!-

- Oh no lo sé, ¿Sentido común? –

- ¿Ash Ketchum, hablando de sentido común? Por favor –

Suspiré de nuevo, este será un largo día.

Una vez más empezamos con el primer objetivo del día, salir del estacionamiento. ¡Le pagaría ahorita mismo su bicicleta con tal de estar seguros!... ¡Claro la bicicleta!

- Oye Mist, ¿Por qué mejor no usas tu bicicleta? –

- ¿Qué estas insinuando, Ash Ketchum? –

- ¡Nada! Tú sabes, toda la contaminación que existe y además sería un grandioso ejercicio –

- ¿Dices que no estoy en forma?

- No claro que no –

- ¿Entonces? –

- Era una sugerencia. Pensé que te agradaría.-

- Ash no puedo tener 20 años y llegar en bicicleta a la liga, mi reputación quedaría destrozada – gruñó molesta, suspiré resignado mientras ella seguía tratando de salir de esta trampa llamada estacionamiento. Debía haber otra manera de poder zafarse de esto, así que aquí vamos con el segundo intento.

- Mist, ¿Por qué no pagas un chofer, no sería más seguro?-

- ¡Claro que no! Es ridículo-

- Yo solo pienso en tu seguridad _– y la de ciudad Celeste._

- Claro que no, solo lo dices porque temes que le haga algo a tu carro. – Tenía que admitir que eso también me preocupaba bastante.

- No Mist, además así no dañarías tu reputación –

- Ya te dije que no, Ash. – Creo que no había escapatoria pero tenía que haberlo intentado.

* * *

Por fortuna, sobrevivimos a la primera parte saliendo del estacionamiento y mi carro aún no sufría ningún percance, hasta ahora. El problema de Misty, es que es muy ansiosa al volante y quiere hacer todo al ritmo que los demás ya lo hacen. De acuerdo, aquí viene nuestro primer obstáculo.

- Bueno Mist, cuando veas que te acercas a un tope tienes que cambiar la velocidad, dejando que el impulso pase por encima y después aceleras ¿De acuerdo? – le dije en voz baja para no ponerla más ansiosa de lo que estaba.

¿Qué paso? Lo que esperaba, se apagó el carro en el tope.

- ¿Qué hice? – preguntó un poco insegura, pero le sonreí tratando de transmitirle seguridad y salir vivos de esto.

- Tranquila, esto suele suceder mucho cuando las personas empiezan a manejar – suspiró de alivio, y se me hizo bastante tierno su gesto, creo que ella también ha sufrido con esto. Tenía que ser más comprensivo con ella.

- Ok, cambia a primera velocidad y aceleras –

Como odiaba a ese maldito sonido cuando observaba como Misty no podía meter la velocidad, forzaba mi amado vehículo.

- Te dije que primera –

- ¡Eso estoy haciendo!

- ¡No, eso es tercera! –

Armándome de paciencia le volví a recordar las velocidades, y esperaba no encontrar de nuevo más topes en nuestro camino; pero claro que esto no iba a suceder, mi pobre automóvil se paraba de golpe en cada uno que encontrábamos, ¿Por qué ciudad Celeste tenia tantos topes?

- ¡Argh! – protesté audiblemente, cuando mi carro se paró como por vigésima quinta vez.

- ¡Ey! Tú dijiste que era normal que pasara –

- Si, pero no cada maldito tope –

- Oye si vas a estar con esa actitud, mejor olvídalo – sabía que si tomaba esa salida, nunca me lo perdonaría… y no quería que estuviera molesta conmigo, al fin ella me había pedido ayuda a mí y no quería decepcionarla.

- Perdóname Mist, tienes razón… -

* * *

- ¡Creo que ya lo estoy logrando! – dijo Misty, a decir verdad iba mejorando un poco. Mínimo ya no se detenía en cada tope y recordaba las velocidades, entonces si era una buena mejora. De repente tenía un poco de sed, y allí cerca había un lugar donde podíamos descansar.

- Oye Mist, tengo sed… que te parece si te estacionas y vamos a esa tienda – le dije, ella solo asintió creo que se puso un poco nerviosa. El lugar donde le indique era fácil de estacionarse, había mucho espacio y no esperaba que pasara nada.

Creo que me apresuré.

- _**Usa el espejo **_para medir la distancia y vete metiendo lentamente – le indiqué, mientras ella solo asentía.

- Despacio… despacio -

Todo iba bien hasta que eso que temía sucedió, soltó el freno de golpe y tan solo se escucho un golpe. - _¡Oh no! No… no puede ser_ – bajé del coche apresurado, para ver que tan malo era. Para mi consuelo, el golpe no era tanto. Y se repararía fácilmente, pero por algún motivo estaba bastante molesto.

- Oh lo siento, Ash no lo vi. -

- ¡Pero ahora si te dije que usaras el retrovisor!

- Lo sé, Ash. Pero no sé, de pronto apareció –

- ¡Es un árbol Misty! ¡No pudo haber aparecido de pronto! –

- Te lo pagaré, en serio – no le dije nada, estaba muy molesto en este momento. Tan solo la dejé mientras caminaba hasta la tienda, realmente necesitaba algo que beber.

* * *

- Ash, ¿Sigues molesto? – me preguntó Misty, claro que seguía molesto. No habíamos hablado desde que eso había pasado, tan solo continuamos el camino y ya no le iba dando indicaciones. Estaba con los brazos cruzados, esperando que el día terminara.

- No, no lo estoy. –

- Claro que lo estás, ya dije que lo sentía. – escuché su voz un poco afectada, pero en verdad no quería escucharla en este momento.

- Olvídalo -

- Gary no se hubiera enojado tanto – murmuró bastante audible, en un supuesto intento de disculpa, pero esa no era una buena opción y parecía querer que me enojara más.

- Si claro – bufé un poco, mientras seguía sin mirarla – En primera Oak, no te pudiera haber enseñado. Tendría que haber usado alguna de sus porristas, ellas eran las que lo llevaban a todos lados.

- Pues mínimo hubiera sido más comprensivo, lástima que estaba ocupado – de acuerdo, eso me dolió. No sabía que también le hubiera pedido a él que le enseñara a conducir, además desde que regresé a Kanto noté que Misty y Gary se habían vuelto muy amigos.

No me gustaba nada, absolutamente nada.

Muchas veces que Misty visitaba Pueblo Paleta, pasaba primero por la reservación del Profesor antes que por mi casa. Mi mamá me comentaba cuando hablaba con ella por teléfono, que Misty llegaba a visitarla algunas veces pero de pronto esas visitas eran más seguidas desde que Gary había regresado de su último viaje de investigación.

Me sentía desplazado, y no era que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto pero pensar que ella me hubiera remplazado me dolía aun sin saber la razón, sobre todo cuando me había acostumbrado a solo hablar con ella por teléfono. Cuando volví por tiempo indefinido a mi casa, trate de recuperar un poco del lugar que tenía en la vida de Misty, resultando más frustrante de lo que había pensado.

Siempre sacaba a Gary en nuestras conversaciones.

Me contaba lo _lindo_ que había sido él, al invitarla a la conferencia de quien sabe que pokemon fósil en isla espuma.

De lo mucho que la ayudaba en el gimnasio cuando la visitaba.

Y lo peor, siempre que le decía que saliéramos a algún lado Gary siempre la acompañaba. Se supone que nosotros somos mejores amigos, ¿no? ¡Oh esto no se queda así!

- No estaba ocupado Misty, seguro le dio miedo ¡Y lo entiendo! –

- ¡Ah sí, pues nadie te obligó a venir Ketchum!

- ¡Tenía que hacerlo! –

- ¡No claro que no! Ash Ketchum, si no querías hacerlo lo pudiste haber dicho –

- Misty, el semáforo. -

- Tan solo hubieras dicho, que no querías... tú no tenías ninguna obligación conmigo –

- Luz roja, Misty. –

- Pensé que lo hacías porque eres mi amigo, pero ahora realmente no entiendo por qué demonios estás aquí -

- ¡MISTY FRENA, ALTO! – cerré los ojos cuando sentí el tirón del cinturón de seguridad y escuche el ruido agudo de las llantas, por fortuna no hubo nada que nos impactara a pesar de haber frenado justo después del cruce de calle.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté asustado, un poco nervioso esperando que no le hubiera pasado nada. Ella tan solo asintió al parecer también un poco asustada pero también se podía notar que estaba molesta por lo que estábamos discutiendo.

– Creo que lo mejor será volver, ya no quiero ocasionarte más problemas – escuché el tono dolido de su voz, a pesar de su respiración agitada por el sobresalto. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para pasarse del lado de copiloto, un poco más calmado respiré lentamente antes de detenerla.

- Lo siento Misty, no quise molestarme tanto. En serio, quiero enseñarte a conducir – le dije con sinceridad, tal vez también era la primera vez que lo decía en serio, ya que había intentado huir de este peligro pero ahora me daba cuenta que quería ayudarla y que no fuera una obligación como lo había hecho notar.

- No creo Ash, creo que tomaré tu sugerencia de la bicicleta –

_Yo y mi gran bocota._

_- _No Misty, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo –

- ¿Estás seguro? – sonreí un poco al ver que a pesar de los años aun pese su carácter podía convencerla a darme una nueva oportunidad.

- ¡Claro Mist! ¿Qué te parece si tomamos avenida central? –

- Ok, solo una cosa Ash, sino querías hacerlo… ¿Por qué aceptaste en primer lugar? –

Trague un poco de saliva, esperaba que dejara pasar por alto ese tema pero siendo ella no se le iba a escapar un detalle.

- No importa –

- Claro que importa, debió haber una razón por la cual te hizo pasar este tormento.

- Solo quería ayudarte, eso es todo –

- No claro que no, sino no te hubieras querido zafar de esto primero. Anda Ash, dime por favor – sabía que no tenia escapatoria al observar sus ojos tristes esperando a que yo le respondiera, y muy a mi mala suerte mentir nunca ha sido mi mejor arma. Creo que no tenía más que decir la verdad.

- Quería pasar tiempo contigo –

- ¿Uh? Pero si siempre salimos –

- Si, siempre con Gary, aun cuando te digo que vayamos algún lugar solo los dos –

- Pero –

- Puede que ahora sea tu _mejor amigo_… pero… a veces quisiera que solo fuéramos nosotros dos -

Se quedó pensando un poco antes de debatir, como sorprendida de lo que había dicho. Ya era difícil haber aceptado que yo solo era su amigo y no su mejor amigo como antes, también esperaba que Gary y Misty… solo fueran _eso_, sino tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para soportar más de lo que ya había hecho.

- Eso no es cierto - hablo un poco dudosa, mirándome directamente a los ojos como tratando de descifrar algo dentro de ella… que no capté por completo ¿Arrepentimiento?

- Además no siempre viene con nosotros, hoy no vino –

- Cierto, pero tenias que mencionarlo… además como dijiste, no vino porque estaba ocupado – bufé molesto, ya era bastante bochornoso estar confesando esto para que ella todavía sacara más a nuestra platica. Misty se quedo pensando un poco en lo que le dije, en verdad quería romper este ambiente así que era mejor olvidarlo – Como sea, dejemos eso de lado y vamos a seguir como te dije; toma la avenida central y de ahí te voy guiando.

- Es que no puedo –

- Vamos Mist, ¿No puedes olvidarlo?… no quiero hablar de eso –

- No, no es eso… es que no puedo, porque no has soltado mi mano –

Dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo y era cierto lo que decía, no supe en qué momento había entrelazado mi mano con la suya… supongo que tomé su mano cuando la detuve antes que saliera del carro, era un confortante calor que rodeaba no solo mi mano, llegando a la realización de que no quería soltarla nunca.

- ¿Ash? –

- ¡Ah, si… lo siento!

* * *

Increíblemente y contra todos los pronósticos tomar la avenida central había sido lo mejor hasta ahora. El ambiente se había aligerado entre nosotros, bromeábamos un poco más y empezábamos a disfrutar el día, conducía mucho mejor y se veía más calmada. Yo por mi parte, ya no me preocupaba de más… quería disfrutar este día después de todo, creo que sí saldremos ilesos de esto.

- ¡Ey, hermosa! – escuché un grito al lado de nosotros, era un grupo de hombres sobre una camioneta, le hablaban a Misty… haciéndole ademanes que no me agradaban en lo absoluto, a ella tampoco ya que parecía bastante molesta.

- Tranquila Mist, ignóralos – le dije tratando que se focalizara en lo que estaba haciendo. No quería que se quebrara ya el ambiente que habíamos formado… y que unos tipos como esos arruinaran todo el avance que habíamos hecho.

- ¡Qué haces con ese perdedor, cuando puedes estar con nosotros! – espera, ¿Dijo perdedor? ¿Acaso no me conoce? No soy un perdedor, ¡Soy el campeón de esta región!  
Sentí mis venas hervir, odiaba cuando hacían eso, me recordaba tanto a Gary cuando éramos niños.

- ¿A quién le dijiste perdedor? – grité a través de la ventana. Como si pudiera alcanzarlos, si tan solo pikachu hubiera venido conmigo ya estarían fritos, pero él prefirió quedarse seguro y no vivir esta _experiencia._

- ¡Tranquilízate! – escuché la voz de Misty, fue extraño como se habían cambiado los papeles. Esos tipos ya nos habían dejado atrás, no sin antes decir otra cosa más.

- Si un perdedor, porque tú _**nunca**_ podrías estar con una chica como ella – de acuerdo, eso fue la última raya.

- Misty, oríllate por favor-

- Pero…-

- ¡Anda! – ella muy a regañadientes me hizo caso, se orilló… cambiamos de lugares, ahora si verán. Esperé a que Misty se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, para acelerar a fondo… les enseñaría la clase de perdedor que soy.

- ¡Ash! ¿Qué haces? – escuché la voz de Misty, pero no le contesté… estaba concentrado en lo que hacía: alcanzar a esos tipos para darles una buena lección y enseñarles quien era realmente el perdedor.

- Ten cuidado -

El pedal estaba hasta al fondo y sentía como rebasaba a todos, poco me importo estar en una zona que no era para eso, les mostraría de lo que estoy hecho, nada me lo impediría. Nada, excepto la policía que estaba detrás de nosotros.

- ¡Ash detente! ¿Qué no escuchas la sirena? –

Era obvio que la escuchaba, pero no podía bajar la velocidad… ya no veía a estos sujetos y no quería perderlos por completo. A decir verdad, tenía varios segundos sin encontrar su rastro… creo que los había perdido, así que lo mejor era salir de este caos… más solo había una salida a esto.

- Misty, necesito que uses a golduck –

- ¿QUÉ? –

- Si, que nos teletransporte a un lugar fuera de aquí –

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué tan solo no te detienes?-

- ¡No puedo! Si se enteran, saldrá en los periódicos y no puedo permitir eso –

- ¡Oh! ahora tú eres el que se preocupa por su reputación… pues peor será tu reputación cuando te arreste la oficial Jenny –

- ¡Vamos Mist, ayúdame!-

- No puedo… -

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

- No traigo ningún pokémon – gritó Misty un poco más nerviosa por la velocidad que estábamos tomando, pero todo estaba bajo control… bueno sin contar que la policía me seguía y mi mala suerte no había acabado… justo hasta ese momento.

Noté como esos _perdedores_ se cruzaron por accidente a la patrulla que nos perseguía dejándolos atrás y nos dejaron _huir _de todo el caos ocasionado. Es por eso que los había perdido, porque sin darme cuenta los había rebasado. Salí de la avenida para perderme entre calles de la ciudad y así reducir la posibilidad de que nos encontraran, hasta que me estacione.

- Cámbiate, mejor yo conduzco… increíblemente soy más segura al volante que tú.

- Claro lo dice quien se estrelló contra un árbol –

- ¡Oh cállate! – y por más que quería tratar de mostrarse molesta, sabía que no lo estaba… empezamos a reír como hace mucho no lo hacíamos.

* * *

La noche empezaba a hacerse presente, íbamos de regreso a su gimnasio. La fluencia de carros era poca y después de lo que pasamos, no me había arrepentido a pesar de todo. Misty ya conducía mucho mejor, y sabía que ahora solo era cuestión de practica… y un poco de suerte de las personas que viven en celeste para sobrevivir a la líder de su ciudad.

- ¿Ash? Lo siento –

Giré confundido para notar como ella seguía manejando sin quitar la vista del camino, un deje de tristeza apareció en su rostro a pesar de que trataba que no lo viera por completo.

- ¿Por lo del carro? No es nada Mist, no fue para tanto –

- No solo eso… lo que dijiste, tienes razón -

- ¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Siento no pasar más tiempo contigo y por meter a Gary en todo, creo que después de tanto tiempo… no sabía que otra cosa hacer, me había desacostumbrado a ti. –

- Pero Mist…-

- Déjame terminar… Gary me ayudó en muchas cosas… pero nunca traté de sustituirte, en algo no tienes razón, _tú _sigues siendo mi mejor amigo-

No podía decir otra cosa, además sentía que no había finalizado así que tan solo pude sonreír ante sus palabras.

- A pesar de todo, me ayudaste… y nos divertimos como solíamos hacer y no quiero que eso cambie, que no sea una obligación para nosotros vernos…-

- No, nunca Mist… eso jamás pasará

Por fin habíamos llegado a su gimnasio, ya no habíamos dicho ninguna otra cosa más. Se estacionó con una facilidad que me sorprendió, y que me hizo alegrarme mucho. La acompañé hasta la entrada de su casa, sin romper el silencio cómodo que nos rodeaba… pero por mucho que no quisiera romper la quietud debía despedirme.

- Bueno Misty, nos vemos después ¿De acuerdo? -

Di vuelta para marcharme, cuando ella me sujeto de la mano. Observé su rostro y no pude evitar sonreírle inconscientemente, si ella sonreía yo también lo hacía por inercia. Por un momento, no quería irme y quería quedarme más tiempo… sentía que ella deseaba lo mismo.

- ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos al carnaval de ciudad Lavanda? –

- ¿No tenias planes con Gary?-

- Creo que los puedo cancelar – no pude evitar sonreír más ante eso. Tan solo quería eso, pasar más tiempo con ella sin que nadie más nos molestara… sin que Gary Oak, la apartara de mi.

- Claro Mist -

- ¿Entonces te recojo a las 8 en Ciudad Viridian y de ahí nos vamos?-

- ¿Qué? No mejor yo paso por ti…

- Ey, se supone que debo practicar –

- Pero no quiero morir tan joven, no podemos tentar a la suerte Mist. Tuvimos suerte de sobrevivir hoy –

- Oh Ash Ketchum, te retractarás por eso –

Me dio un golpe en el costado que no me dolió… tanto, su sonrisa juguetona era única porque sabía que era dirigida _solo_ a mí, como años anteriores… como quería que fuera siempre y fue cuando me di cuenta de todo.

No importaba si arriesgaba mi vida cada vez que ella se pusiera al volante, o cada vez que cocinara o los golpes que recibiera cada vez que la molestará. En este momento me había dado cuenta de lo que ella significaba, no quería abrumarla y decirle todo en este instante, quería disfrutar de su compañía, divertirnos como antes… y si era lo suficientemente afortunado, mi única obligación en la vida sería cuidarla.

* * *

_¿Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y todo. De nuevo gracias a Sumi, por hacerle de mi beta-reader por su tiempo para corregir esta letra, ojala puedan dejarme sus comentarios y espero actualizar la próxima letra pronto._

_Satoshi-Ryu, espero que te guste. Y no me arrepiento, mi orgullo intacto y el otro torneo apostamos. :P_

_Nos vemos en la otra letra :)_


	16. Quiebra

_¡Hola! Si lo se... Milagro. ¡Perdón! Tengo un montón de cosas por decir más prefiero dejarlas al final pero antes:_**  
**

_Gracias a todos y cada uno que han comentado, este ABC tiene más de 100 reviews y es increíble el apoyo en cada una de las letras a pesar de la tardanza que no tengo palabras más que de agradecimiento, en serio mil gracias :) Este capítulo es especial por una razón. Es un AU, mi primero... y probablemente único, esto es porque es muy raro que me gusten los AU, solo de ciertas personas leo pero quise intentarlo y salio esto, espero que les guste._

* * *

**Quiebra.**

Increíble.

Aún no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando en esos precisos instantes, más cuando hace unos cuantos meses aún todo marchaba como se suponía, como siempre había sido su vida… una vida llena de lujos, alegrías, fiestas y diversión.

En estos momentos rodeado de fotógrafos, tomando imágenes para los periódicos de mañana; trataba de caminar entre ellos más era imposible, era tan solo un pequeño punto sobre la multitud que lo rodeaba. Escuchaba tantas voces que era difícil enfocarse a una sola, lo bombardeaban sin piedad cuestionando todo lo que había pasado, trataba de abrirse paso entre ellos ignorando todas las preguntas lanzadas, no les daría la satisfacción de verlo en su peor momento.

_- ¡Sr. Ketchum! ¿Cuáles son sus impresiones de la sentencia?_

_- ¿Qué se siente perder toda su fortuna?_

_-¿Qué opina de todas las personas que perdieron su empleo por su fraude?_

_-¿Qué se siente ser un pobre diablo?_

Eso lo hizo, ese maldito reportero que se mofaba de él con su rostro encendido y una mueca retorcida. Se abalanzo contra él, nunca en su vida había sido una persona violenta había sido inculcado con buenos valores pero en estos momentos solo quería borrar la sonrisa de ese maldito reportero.

Cayó sobre él mientras escuchaba gritos de reporteras, consciente de que los camarógrafos seguían grabándole, ¿Querían una nota? ¡Tendrán una nota! Tan solo fue un par de golpes que había podido soltar contra el pobre sujeto que trataba de ocultarse de los puños del enloquecido hombre, cuando sintió el jalón hacia atrás separándolos por completo. La seguridad alejo al tumulto de personas para hacer por fin la salida menos caótica después del espectáculo dado, los reporteros habían dejado de insistir no querían que el afamado ex-empresario se volviera loco de nuevo.

* * *

- ¿Te volviste loco? ¡Parece que no entiendes! –

Soltó un suspiro. Podía ver a su representante y amigo enfrente de él dar vueltas, tomándose la cabeza y soltando un sinfín de motivos por la cual no tenía que haber tenido ese arrebato. Ni el mismo lo entendía, jamás había sido una persona que hiciera actos como el anterior; él era una persona tranquila, amable y noble. _Noble__**…**_ tal vez por eso estaba en esta situación.

No era nobleza fue estupidez.

Su supuesto mejor amigo, le había visto la cara. ¡Nunca lo perdonaría! Gary se había aprovechado de él, de manera ingenua confiando plenamente en él por la amistad que tenían, además de que conocía su preparación en una de las mejores escuelas de administración, deposito toda su confianza para que manejara las acciones de su corporación, pensando que estaría en las mejores manos.

Pero no, no tan solo Gary había huido con la mayoría de sus ganancias. Había perdido su empresa, afectándole a cientos de personas honestas que había perdido su trabajo, él había sido acusado de fraude y estuvo a punto de estar el resto de su vida en la cárcel, más gracias a su amigo Scott había resuelto el problema. Gary ahora estaba siendo juzgado, habían encontrado las evidencias de su fraude y que él fue una víctima más, más no podía deslindarse totalmente de responsabilidad.

Su empresa habría quebrado, y todos los afectados no señalaban a Gary como culpable… no claro que no, el era la cabeza, él era el responsable y sobretodo siempre sería juzgado por la prensa y personas, se sentía miserable.

- ¡Ni siquiera me estas escuchando verdad! –

- ¿Uh? –

- ¡No sé porque me esfuerzo! – se sentó a lado de él, también rendido por todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Se sentía mal por su amigo, el siempre había estado del lado de su familia. La empresa, la fortuna, el renombre de los Ketchum era conocida por todos pero cuando el joven había perdido sus padres se había sentido responsable del pequeño que no tenía noción del mundo que se enfrentaría y la responsabilidad que acarreaba. Gary nunca fue de su confianza, más no podía decidir ni controlar las decisiones de él.

- Ash… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –

Esa era la pregunta que él mismo se había estado preguntando desde los juzgados. No tenía nada, no tenía donde quedarse, tan solo tenía un poco de dinero que no alcanzaría ni para vivir un par de días. Estaba en quiebra.

- Si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi apartamento. No es muy grande y no creo que le moleste a Barbará, podrías ocupar el sillón en lo que pensamos que hacer. – le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en su espalda, sabía que el chico no tenía a ningún lado donde ir y no podía dejarlo solo a su suerte otra vez.

Sonrió al escuchar a su amigo, el siempre había estado para él pero sabía que esto era su culpa. Scott también se vio afectado por la perdida, y no podía incomodarlo más de lo que ya lo había perjudicado.

- Gracias amigo, pero no quisiera ser una molestia. Además, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Puedo ir a un hotel, en lo que planeo que hacer. –

- ¡No serías ninguna molestia! ¡No puedo dejarte así! –

- ¡Estaré bien! Tengo un poco dinero guardado fuera de las cuentas bancarias que fueron congeladas, será suficiente para vivir bien en lo que encuentro una solución.

- ¿Estás seguro? –

- ¡Claro! Además ya has hecho suficiente por mí, me puedo cuidar solo.

- De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo… estoy para ti, Ash. – le extendió la mano, para darle un fraternal abrazo antes de irse tras largo día en el juzgado.

Ash lo vio marcharse cerrando detrás de si la puerta dejándolo completamente solo pero no se dejaría vencer, los Ketchum no se daban por vencido por muy incierto y obscuro se viera el futuro, jamás se daría por vencido saldría adelante. Con esa convicción salió a enfrentarse, a otra clase de mundo que desconocía por completo.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles cuando el atardecer ya estaba en marcha, las personas se mostraban ansiosas por regresar a sus hogares después de un largo día laboral. No llevaba ni dos horas y ya se estaba empezando arrepentirse de no haber aceptado la ayuda de Scott, con él poco dinero que tenía en su pantalón se dirigió a un puesto de _hot-dogs_ para calmar su feroz hambre aunque sea por un rato.

Al menos el hambre no sería inconveniente por un momento, ahora su mayor preocupación era un lugar donde pasar la noche ya que no tardaba en obscurecer, muy pronto las calles se vaciaran de a poco. Siguió caminando hasta que encontró un pequeño parque, bastante acogedor. En el centro había una fuente que poseía una belleza poco habitual, iluminada con distintos colores: azul, verde, violeta. Fue así que de apoco se encamino embelesado hasta llegar a ella, sentándose en una pequeña banca para descansar de su largo día.

Fue solo un momento, por un pequeño instante en lo que los matices de distintos colores que iluminaban su rostro le había olvidar todo. Más esas distintas tonalidades lo hicieron regresar de golpe y recordar que ahora no tenía nada… que su mejor amigo lo había traicionado, que no podía entrar a su hogar, que toda su fama y renombre se habían ido por el drenaje, que seguramente había decepcionado a sus padres… que había perdido el amor de su vida.

Y no, jamás ha sido una persona que se tornara débil ante las adversidades pero por un momento, aunque fuera mínimo se permitió ser vulnerable.

Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, la soledad y tristeza lo metían en una profunda penumbra asemejándose a la obscuridad se apoderaba de la noche y de su vida. Todas los recuerdos de los últimos meses volvieron de golpe, había sido un autentico infierno que al parecer había terminado. El bastardo de Oak no saldría jamás de esa prisión de cuello blanco, más no parecía suficiente castigo para el dolor que había dejado. Después de la sentencia parecía que ese _infierno_ termino más no significo que su alma no saliera quemada.

_La veía pasar meciéndose con rudeza de un lado a otro, bufando malas palabras que de vez en cuando se le escapaban, aquellos tacones altos resonaban más fuerte que nunca en el estrepitoso silencio que se había formado entre los dos._

_- Amor… en verdad lo siento. _

_La chica lejos de escuchar el sincero tono de arrepentimiento en la voz de su novio, tan solo se cruzo de brazos viéndolo con desdén. Lejos estaba esa mirada cálida o sus suaves caricias, inclusive su hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba a él había desaparecido. _

_- ¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?_

_- ¡Era mi mejor amigo! Yo tenía toda la confianza en él._

_- Claro y ahora has perdido todo tu dinero._

_- ¡Saldremos adelante amor! Mientras permanezcamos juntos, no importa lo demás._

_Se acerco rápidamente a la peliazul para abrazarla, sentir aquel reconfortante calor y apoyo que mucho le hacía falta, podía sentir como se mostraba tensa ante su cercanía pero no importaba ella era la chica por la que estaba locamente enamorado. Entendía su enojo, hace tan solo un mes que habían anunciado su compromiso. La boda iba a ser espectacular con todos los detalles que ella quisiera, porque la amaba y nada era suficiente para ella. Todo cambiaba ahora pero lo que los unía era más fuerte y estaba convencido que saldrían adelante._

_- Ash… lo siento, me tengo que ir –_

_- ¿Uh? ¿A dónde vas? –_

_La bella chica no dijo nada tan solo de manera lenta y agonizante quito los brazos de su ex-prometido. Esto era demasiado, ella no podía con toda la situación. Las cámaras no la dejaban de cuestionar, ser la prometida de un estafador tampoco le ayudaba en nada. Se alejo de él un poco percibiendo el rostro de confusión del morocho, más nada la detendría. Tomo el hermoso y delicado anillo deslizándolo hacia afuera de su dedo anular… lo admiro por última vez antes de colocarlo en la palma del muchacho, no dijo nada porque no había más que decir fue así como empezó a caminar hacia la salida._

_- Dawn, espera… ¿Qué significa esto? _

_- Hasta siempre, Ash._

Había perdido todo, estaba completamente perdido. No tenía un hogar, una familia, la persona que pensó que sería su pareja en la vida lo había abandonada… no era nada. Fue así que se dejo llevar por la obscuridad de la noche y de su alma para cerrar pesadamente sus ojos, al menos poder refugiarse de esa cruel verdad en sus sueños.

* * *

La fría mañana de verano apenas comenzaba a hacerse presente cuando el fresco aire despertaba de a poco al joven. Ash se levanto viendo como no había personas en aquel parque, se levanto lentamente sintiendo el entumecimiento en sus extremidades debido al frio y la posición en la que durmió.

Con un poco de agua de la fuente, se limpio la cara para despertar por completo. Había sido el más duro amanecer de todos, no por el frio que marcaba la mañana sino por el completo vacio que sentía. Estaba tentado hablarle a Scott más recordó que ni su número tenía, todos sus contactos estaban en su _Smartphone _deúltima generación que también le quitaron.

_- Supongo que si llego a su casa su esposa no me correrá – _pensó mientras se paraba de la orilla de la fuente, aún recordaba el rencor en los ojos de su esposa siendo el responsable también de perjudicar a Scott y todo su familia. No estaba seguro si sería bienvenido… seguro Scott lo defendería - _tal vez nos corre a los dos –_

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamiento, que no escucho unos pasos acelerados cerca de él tan solo sintió un golpe en su cuerpo sacándolo completamente de balance, cayendo de espaldas a la fuente.

- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué hice? Señor, ¿Está usted bien? – escucho una pequeña voz dentro de su mareada cabeza. ¡Era el colmo! Su único muda de ropa, además que era un pantalón y camisa de marca ¡Arruinados! ¡Solo faltaba que lo partiera un rayo! Sea quien sea que fuera el responsable pagaría por esto, pagaría toda su mala suerte.

Más sus planes cambiaron al ver unos orbes aguamarina que pertenecían a una hermosa pelirroja dedicándole una mirada preocupada, tapándose la boca de la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, podía ver alrededor suyo papeles que también fueron arruinados al caer al agua.

- ¡En verdad lo siento! Déjeme ayudarle – la pelirroja le extendió su pequeña mano que no dudo mucho en tomarla sintiendo un contacto reconfortante a pesar de lo congelado de su cuerpo. Sus ojos de un color exótico más su tersa y blanca piel, ni que decir de su cabello color fuego, era hermosa.

- Lo siento muchísimo, en verdad. Señor…

- Ash, puedes llamarme así, no necesitas formalidades. Además… ¿Tan grande me veo para que me digas señor? –

- ¡No, claro que no! Perdón… Ash –

Ahora que el joven estaba de pie a lado suyo pudo contemplarlo de mejor manera, era alto, moreno de unos ojos café muy lindos a su parecer y una sonrisa que la estaba empezando a poner nerviosa más de lo que estaba.

- Descuida, fue un accidente. Lo bueno que el sol pronto secará mi ropa ¿No crees?

- Supongo…

- ¿Puedo preguntar que hacía tan linda chica corriendo a tempranas horas del día? – preguntó Ash sonriéndole de una forma que hacía temblar las delgadas piernas de la pelirroja.

- Bueno… lo que pasa…

- ¿Si?

-Es que iba tarde a mi clase y había impreso mi trabajo entonces…. ¡Mi trabajo! – de pronto reacciono cayendo en cuenta que al chochar con el chico morocho tiro todas las hojas de su trabajo.

- Esta arruinado… y la hora, es demasiado tarde no llegaré a mi clase – soltó un suspiro de frustración habiendo trabajado largas horas sobre su trabajo de biología marina.

- Lo siento mucho… -

- Fue mi culpa. -

- Bueno pude no estar estorbando en tu camino.

- O pude fijarme donde iba.

- Si pero a lo mejor si hubiera reaccionado más rápido.

¡Como le molestaba cuando alguien quería quitarle responsabilidad de sus acciones! Ese muchacho debería cerrar la boca. Se acerco a él peligrosamente encarándolo, dejando de lado toda la situación y que por su causa el chico seguía empapado.

- ¡Ash! Deja de discutir si digo que es mi culpa ¡Lo es! – exploto hacia el joven golpeándolo levemente en el hombre espero un comentario de respuesta más solo recibió una risa.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Es ridículo que discutamos por tener la culpa, por lo general en las reuniones que había en mi trabajo todo mundo se gritaba por deslindarse la culpa –

- ¿Ah sí? ¿En que trabajas? –

¡Oh oh! Justo el tema que no quería tocar pero el comentario le había salido tan natural que no se fijo en lo que había dicho. De hecho, desde el incidente no había pensado en esos problemas.

- ¿Ash? –

- Tú sabes lo normal… trabajo en una oficina… todo aburrido –

- Si pero… ¿En qué empresa? –

- Bueno yo… mira algunas partes del trabajo y tu periódico se salvaron – se agacho para recoger todo procurando dejar ese tema de lado, todo se lo entrego nerviosamente a las manos. – Ten espero que esto te ayude -

- Si pero… espera… - de pronto algo le llamo la atención, una nota en el periódico a un chico morocho con lentes obscuros en una corte.

_¡Sale libre a pesar de ser responsable del desempleo de más de mil trabajadores!_

- ¿Eres Ash… Ketchum? –

_Oh no. _No pudo decir nada, porque no podría mentir ahí estaba su fotografía dando la nota. Observo como el rostro de la pelirroja se desfiguro en seña de disgusto y de autentico enojo.

- ¡Es su culpa por la cual mis hermanas están desempleadas!

- ¿Qué? ¡No, no fue así! ¡Tú no entiendes! –

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso a todas esas familias?

- ¡No espera!

La pelirroja se alejo unos cuantos paso del morocho mientras lo observaba incrédula, era una tonta al no haberlo reconocido a pesar de que su rostro había estado en las portadas de periódicos, en los noticieros, había sido tendencia en las redes sociales… la noticia estaba por todos lados. Era cierto, lejos estaba su porte de galantería y glamur que se había visto en reportajes sobre su vida, tampoco se parecía a ese sujeto con fachada dura que ponía durante las cortes, se veía como cualquier persona, una que estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida.

Se hubiera compadecido más sino recordará cómo sus hermanas le habían llamado tristes de que las tres habían sido despedidas debido a recortes masivos, la hacía enojar porque ellas no se lo merecían. Estaba seguro que ninguna persona afectada se lo merecía.

- Es mejor que me vaya… -

- No espera no, no te vayas por favor – le sujeto la mano y la pelirroja volteo a verlo bruscamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tan siquiera tocarla cuando era un perfecto desconocido para ella?

- ¡Déjeme o llamo a la policía! Con su historial seguro ahora si lo arrestan. –

- No por favor, señorita le aseguro que no fue mi culpa –

- No me debe ninguna explicación. Yo no fui afectada directamente por _**su**_ estafa, fueron mis hermanas, fueron cientos de familias que ahora andan sufriendo sin empleo.

- Es necesario que entienda -

- Dígame, ¿Por qué es necesario que **yo** le crea? Usted es tan solo un _**estafador.**_ –

La chica sintió como el ex-empresario había soltado su mano y ocultaba su mirada bajo su cabello rebelde. Se veía derrotado, sabía que cada palabra era la pura verdad y estaba seguro que había arrepentimiento en sus facciones pero eso no importaba, lo mejor era irse y seguir su camino.

- Porque necesito alguien me crea… - fue lo único que salió de sus labios para vencerse en la pena que lo embargaba, se sentó en la orilla de la fuente suspiro derrotado mientras hundía su rostro en sus manos y espero a escuchar el sonido de los pasos alejarse de ella.

Ya no tenía escapatoria, había tratado de evitar la soledad que sentía desde la estafa, desde su compromiso roto con Dawn, desde que sus amigos habían desaparecido porque ya no pertenecía a esa elite, estaba derrotado y totalmente perdido.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – escucho la voz de la hermosa pelirroja y sintió como se sentaba a lado suyo colocando con precaución su mano sobre su hombro.

El joven se apeno por romperse enfrente de una extraña, pero le conto todo… absolutamente todo lo que había pasado, desde el día uno hasta el día de ayer en los juzgados. Ella no lo interrumpió en ningún momento, tal solo se dedico a escucharlo tal como lo necesitaba.

- Eso es todo… -

- Wow, realmente has tocado fondo. -

- Gracias… - no pudo evitar soltar un tono sarcástico, esperaba alguna palabra de aliento pero por un momento olvido que ella era una extraña.

- Te creo, Ash –

- ¿Qué? –

- Te creo – aquello arranco una sonrisa que hace días no tenia, tan grande como si hubiera recuperado algo de su vida. Alguien le creía y era maravilloso porque sabía que toda la gente que lo conocía no lo hacía, incluso estaba seguro que los jueces en aquella sentencia tampoco estaban tan convencidos.

- Aunque en verdad pienso que eres muy ingenuo para haber confiado tan ciegamente en tu amigo…

- Bueno lo que pasa….

- Y aún peor otorgarle medio poder de tus acciones –

- Es que era egresado de…

- Y lo peor de todo, que eres tan despistado que no te das cuenta tu ex-novia que era una total interesada –

- ¡Oye! ¡Dawn no era una interesada! Ella tan solo…

- Te dejo cuando no tenias dinero, claro… eso no es interés. – bufó de manera altanera. Lo miro y vio como se apeno dándole la razón con ese pequeño gesto. Era extraño que se hubiera pasado toda la mañana con una persona que era famosa y rica, que ahora estaba en quiebra pero si todo lo que le conto era cierto pronto saldría adelante.

- Creo que eres una buena persona, solo algo tonto y lento –

- ¡Oye! Como te… – un sonido lo interrumpió antes de que debatiera su comentario. Se sonrojo tan fuerte, sabía que no había forma de ocultarlo o de echarle la culpa alguien más. Ella también se sonrojo tan solo un poco, más se divirtió con el gesto del chico era demasiado tierno.

Su estomago debía estar vacio, sabiendo que no tenía un solo centavo.

- Supongo que no has comido como en una semana, ¿verdad? Porque tú estomago suena como el de un león hambriento –

- En realidad solo he comido un hot-dog en día y medio –

- Vamos, cerca de aquí hay un lugar que dan comida muy rica. Yo invito.

- No, no es necesario. Yo….

- Deja tu ego de rico –

- No es solo eso… lo que pasa, no estoy acostumbrado que una mujer me invite – aquello si soltó una risa de la pelirroja.

- Bueno bienvenido al siglo veintiuno Señor Ketchum, donde no es tan extraño que suceda eso. – dijo parándose de su lugar y dirigiendo el café donde podrían seguir charlando además de alimentar al oso hambriento que estaba encerrado en su estómago.

- ¿Me estás diciendo anticuado?

- Si, bastante diría yo. – siguió caminando dejándolo atrás esperando que el chico la siguiera.

Era extraño, como su vida había cambiado tanto en los últimos meses y sentía que seguiría así por un largo tiempo, acostumbrándose un distinto modo de vida. La siguió en silencio, era extraña pero fascinante su actitud no podía evitar sonreír sin razón alguna mientras seguían caminando.

- En serio me vas a invitar de comer… eh… eh… tú…

- Misty. Se que eres lento con todo lo que me contaste pero no tanto para que no te dieras cuenta que no me habías preguntado mi nombre.

- Lo siento. Es que en verdad no estoy acostumbrado a esto, Misty.

- Pues acostúmbrate, no todas las mujeres son interesadas y en este siglo una chica – _linda - _ le puede invitar algo al chico que le gusta –

Se volvió adelantar la pelirroja permitiendo contemplarla un poco más. Se sentía afortunado, después de todo lo que le había pasado viendo a esa chica pelirroja ya no se sentía solo había encontrado alguien que creyera en él… había encontrado una amiga. Yo no importaría que estuviera en quiebra o que se sintiera solo porque poco sabía que a partir de este día, jamás lo volvería a estar.

- ¿Uh? Espera… ¿Invitar al chico que te gusta? ¡Misty! Espérame –

* * *

_¿Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado. No se cuanto tiempo después... creo que más que mi mayor tiempo en hiatus vengo a colgar este capitulo. Es diferente a lo que usualmente puedo llegar a escribir, más vale atreverse ¿no? xD si no quedo... pues al menos lo intente!_

_Bueno... por sino lo notaron me salte la P jajajaja la idea que tengo revoloteando hace meses esta estancada y he pensado mucho cambiarla pero en realidad quiero hacerla! Así que antes de que me diera más dolores de cabeza decidí saltarla y colgar esta que en términos generales ya la tenia desde antes el cuerpo de la historia. Espero poner la "P" pronto más no prometo xq siento horrible quedar mal. Ahora me pondré a trabajar en Inesperado :) _

_Nos vemos en la próxima letra... o anterior... o como sea :P_


End file.
